Azkaban Inmates
by IrisMikaelson
Summary: Riona Keel, an Irish pureblood, was framed by her sadistic brother and sent to Azkaban for crimes she didn't commit. Riona was born an Animagus, something that hasn't happened in centuries. When she was thrown into her cell she noticed it already had an inhabitant, Sirius Black.
1. Chapter 1

**Azkaban Inmates**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe.**

 **I really enjoy reviews. So please let me know what you think of the first chapter.**

* * *

 **Year: 1981**

When the guards threw me into a cell my clothes changes from the muggle clothes I had been wearing, into prison robes and my shoes disappeared. I hit the ground face first and then I spun around to the men that tossed me in here. My dark coco brown hair whipped around with the movement.

"Is that how it works here?!" I shout in my thick Irish accent to their retreating backs. You could see my breath it was so cold. "You get thrown into prison without even the slightest of trials?"

They ignored me and I ran a hand through my long straight locks in frustration. I could see clearly in the darkness. Directly across the wide hallway was another cell. A woman in there was ripping out her hair with bony bloody fingers as she rocked back and forth. A man was biting his own arm off. I crinkled my nose in revulsion and turned around to face the inside of my cell. It had stone walls, a tall ceiling, no windows, and one mattress in the far right corner. In the left corner was a small nasty thing that I think was supposed to be a toilet. On the tattered mattress was a man. He had shoulder length raven curls, a muscular build, and aristocratic facial features. His grey eyes were beautiful and framed with long, dark lashes. I was surprised to have such an attractive inmate. He couldn't have been in here for very long. He was far too healthy. He was leaning against the dirty wall and looking at me with a hard expression. The instant I saw him I knew he was an Animagus. I've always been able to sense it. No other Animagi are able to that, I am very unique. I wonder what his animal form is. I slid over until I was in the corner and away from door.

"No trial for you either huh?" The man directly across from me scoffed in a smooth British accent. He was tossed in here without a trail too?! How fucking common was that in England? You never see that shit in Ireland. I let out a frustrated huff in reply. "What's your name, luv?"

"Riona. What's yours?" My turquoise eyes were locked with his stormy grey.

"Sirius." He said shortly. I wasn't offended by his tone. Mine was filled with just as much attitude.

"How long have you been in here?" I asked through clenched teeth, my entire body was ridged.

"Don't know." He retorted, his eyes flashing with anger. "It couldn't have been more than a few hours, tops."

In the next instant I could _feel_ the Dementors flood the hallway outside of the cell. Their presence made horrific images flash in my mind. My little brothers being brutally murdered, my elder brother's sadistic laughter, screams of agony. I curled up and instinctively shifted into my Animagus form to protect myself. Tears were in my eyes and sobs were erupting from my throat as I did so. I was instantly warm when I shifted, thanks to the white fur that covered me from head to toe. Only one living person knew about me and now I was forced to reveal myself to another.

I was a white fox that was twice the size of a normal one. The agonizing images stopped attacking me the instant I shifted. I let out a shuddering breath, glad that they were gone. I looked over and saw a massive shaggy, black dog. Well that answers that question. He was looking at me with surprise in his grey eyes. I could feel the Dementors right behind the wall I was curled up against. It made my insides crawl. My body moving swiftly and quietly across the room. Sirius shifted his body so that I could fit on the small mattress with him. I was the furthest from the barred door and I curled up as small as I could. Sirius massive frame surrounded me. He was three times bigger than I was. His scent was lovely, and it was a relief compared to how repugnant every other scent in this place was.

I did _not_ commit the crimes I was imprisoned for. The ministry here didn't even bat an eyelash before shipping me off to a cell. They seemed to think that since there was so much evidence against me, a trial wasn't necessary. The bloody bastards. I moved to London months ago to get away from my insane older brother. Weeks before I moved murders kept popping up all around Ireland but mostly around where I lived. All of them had two things in common. One, they were all found decapitated. Two, they were all males (adults and children) that bared a striking physical resemblance to my dead younger brothers. All three of them were murdered 5 years ago. The murderer was never caught. He covered his tracks well. Nobody believed me when I told them my elder brother was the culprit.

When I moved to London the murders followed me here. They were instantly front page news. Just like they had been back home. For months murdered males kept being found in London and in the towns surrounding London. My brother contacted the Ministry earlier today and framed me for murdering my younger siblings _and_ the all of the decapitated males. He was a clever one, my brother. Even I had to admit the evidence he fabricated was impressive and well thought out. I am sure my imprisonment will be front page news. They will think that the killer is locked away, while they unknowingly let the true killer roam free. I hate him with every fiber of my being. I've lost track of how many duels we've got into, how many fights. Unfortunately he was a slippery little snake and always managed to escape before I could take his worthless life. Ardan Keel was his name. The name of the man that I wanted to burn in the deepest pits of hell. We might be biologically related, but he is NOT family to me.

Sirius and I rarely moved from off of the small mattress. The only time we did was when our thirst got to be too much and we went over to drink the filthy water that was always by the door, _or_ when we had to use that horrible "toilet". As days went by the hunger that gnawed at me got harsher and harsher. After a while I honestly thought they were just going to let us starve to death in here. The pained screams and hysterical laughter of the other prisoners on this floor bounced off of the stone walls. That along with Sirius's breathing and the sound of the Dementors flying up and down the hallway was all I could hear. Besides my own thoughts of course.

The sound of footsteps walking down the hallway jerked me from the dark thoughts of Ardan and pain he has put me through. The guards are coming. I haven't seen or heard a lick from the guards since they threw me in here. A bright light shot down the hallway and scared off the Dementors. Sirius and I shifted back to being human simultaneously. Neither one of us wanted our Animagus forms to be discovered. Nothing good would come of that happening. The guards would probably put us in a new cell. A cell _specifically_ for Animagi and that would have a ward around it that would stop us from being able to shift.

I was in the corner with my back to the wall. Sirius was in front of me but immediately moved so he was beside me instead. Our eyes locked with one another as we waited. Caution on both of our faces. As I looked at him I notice that he's lost some weight. I am sure I have too.

"They better be bringing us food." Sirius hissed at me, his voice hoarse from lack of use. His once smooth jaw now had a 5 o'clock shadow. "If not they can just piss off."

"Agreed." I responded, my voice equally as hoarse. "I am not even close to being in the mood for any taunting or a new inmate."


	2. Chapter 2

**Azkaban Inmates**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe.**

 **I want to thank all the people that have added this story to their favorites and are following it. I also want to thank those who left a review last chapter.**

* * *

 **Year: 1982**

I learned that we get fed every 5th day. The first two times it was a guard that brought the "food" (which was a small portion of horrible sludge each), every time after that a Dementor has given it to us. I was imprisoned on October 31st. Since three full moons have passed since then, it's officially the New Year.

My father was bitten by a werewolf three weeks after he got married to my mother. As soon as his family found out they disowned him. Since he and my mother were forced to marry, he thought she would demand they split up and throw him out. While my mother _was_ rather cold by nature it couldn't be said that she wasn't loyal.

During the three weeks they had been married a friendship had developed between them and so my mother stuck by his side. All of my siblings and I were born with phenomenal internal clocks. Like a werewolf we can always tell you how close or far away a full moon is. It doesn't matter that there aren't any windows in this cell. I will always be able to tell how many days are passing. We weren't werewolves however. You cannot be born with lycanthropy, you have to be bitten. I do get grouchy and sore on the full moon though.

The sound of a dog in pain woke me up from my light dozing. Sirius was howling and whimpering as he kicked his legs. I stood up and put my front paws on his back. Then I shoved at him a few times and the sounds and the kicking stopped. I sat down and removed my paws from his back, putting them in front of me on the tattered mattress.

My tail instinctively curled around my legs. Sirius moved his head so he was facing me but he was still laying down. He looked up at me with a pitiful expression on his face, it pulled at me heartstrings. There was so much loss and heartbreak swirling in those grey orbs. It was something I could definitely relate too, my own heart was heavy with such burdens. I pawed at his ear lightly and then nuzzled my face into his.

Even though we rarely got the chance to talk, having him here was a comfort. A kinship of sorts formed between us during the months we have been here. I am glad the guards haven't given us another inmate. "Three is a crowd", as they say. I can't think of a single good thing that would come of us gaining another inmate. I could however, come up with tons of negatives.

I laid back down and put my head on Sirius's neck. He nuzzled his big head into my side and wrapped his tail around me in response. I longed to ask him what he was imprisoned for and what happened to cause such heartbreak to shine in his eyes. Besides the fact that he is stuck in the hell that is Azkaban.

Another month passed monotonously. Drink water when absolutely necessary, use that atrocity in the left corner when necessary, eat when allowed, and lay on the mattress with Sirius, lost in my own thoughts. Even though being in my Animagus form protects me from the Dementors mostly, I could still feel the depression weighing on my soul at their presence.

My younger brothers were triplets. Lochlan, Niall, and Kane were their names. They were almost identical. They had the same curly blonde hair that they got from our father, the same facial structure, and the same height and body type. The color of their eyes were also the same but the shade was different.

Kane had grass green eyes. Lochlan had lime green eyes. Niall had eyes that were the color of the Avada Kedavra curse. I remember the day they were killed vividly. It was June 16th, 1976. I was 20 and the triplets were 6 years younger than me at 14. I can't believe it has been 5 years already since their deaths. It feels like it's been _weeks_ at the most.

Our parents died when I was 10 years old. Leaving the triplets and me to be raised by the abusive mad-man that was Ardan, who was 21 at the time. Father's family disowned him, so none of them were going to take us in, and most of Mothers' family turned their backs on her. The few that didn't passed away before my parents did; one of my mother's aunts and two of her cousins. Staying loyally by my werewolf father's side didn't earn her any favor with her pureblood relatives.

After I graduated school I immediately got the triplets and moved to the complete opposite side of Ireland. To a small little town in the middle of nowhere. I had plenty of money so that wasn't an issue. They were 11 then and would be starting school very soon. When they did go to school I made sure that they didn't go to the one I went to.

A precaution I took so Ardan wouldn't find them. I was tempted to homeschool them so I could keep them as close as possible, but smothering them like that and keeping them prisoner would only make them miserable. They spent four months home with me over the summer and the rest of the year at school. We sent a flood of letters back and forth while they were away.

It was during the summer three years later that our world when to hell and Ardan found us. He wasn't alone either, he brought two of his lackeys with him. I tried with all of my might to protect the triplets. But I wasn't good enough and now they are gone forever. I will treasure the memories of those three years forever. Just like the memory of their deaths will haunt me forever.

Sirius's _human_ hands shaking me pulled me from memory lane. It was then that I heard the sound of footsteps and I morphed back into a human. The Dementors brought us food 3 days ago. So the guards can't possibly be bringing us food. It's too soon. What's going on? The guards are rarely around. There was a glowing ball of light zipping around the hallway that chased them away. Whoever it was, it didn't seem they were strong enough to cast a corporal Patronus.

"What were you imprisoned for?" Sirius hoarse voice asked me.

I turned to look at him. While most of Sirius's stunning physical beauty has withered away, his eyes were just was memorizing as the first time I saw them. I was close enough to see the silver flecks that were woven in those stormy grey eyes.

"I am sure you heard of all the males that were beheaded." I responded. Sirius blinked in surprise.

"Of course I did. We were searching for the killer all over the bloody place. They think that was _you_ , ehh?" He saw my expression at the word 'we' and elaborated. "I was an Auror."

"What would make them think an Auror deserves being tossed in this wretched place?"

"The evidence was stacked again me and nobody cared to investigate." He replied. I nodded at him in understanding.

"What crime?"

"Killing twelve muggles with a single curse." Damn, that would take serious dark magic. "Also killing a wizard. Nothing was left of him but his finger." Sirius voice was very dark while he explained.

"Let me guess. The wizard that you supposedly killed, is who truly killed those muggles."

"You're smart." He replied simply. "Who is the one who really decapitated all those people?"

"His name is Ardan." I spat the name out distastefully.

I wasn't going to say he was my brother. I was ashamed that he was my blood. We turned when heard the sound of the door being opened. A man stood there and he was pointing his wand at us. He was 6'3 at the minimum and was built like a fucking mountain. What the _hell_ could this guard _want_?

"Look at you too." He sneered at us with cruel brown eyes. I instantly hated him. "You're _friends_ now. How sweet."

"Yes. Would you leave? We'd like to go back to withering away in peace." Sirius sneered back.

I chuckled in the back of my throat at his amusing sass. The guard didn't find it nearly as amusing. He raised his arm and flicked his wand at us like he was holding a whip. Sirius flinched and let out a pained noise. My vision went red and I slid in front of him protectively.

"Fuck off!" I shout, it hurt my throat but I didn't care. Rage set my turquoise eyes ablaze.

"Or you'll do what exactly?" The guard snickered.

"Bite your head off with my teeth!" I snap back unthinkingly.

The guard scoffed in arrogant disbelief and whipped his wand at me. My whole body flinched back into Sirius as pain exploded across my face. Sirius's furious voice was the last thing I heard before I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Azkaban Inmates**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe.**

 **Thank you for all the favorites, follows, and reviews. The support is greatly appreciated.**

* * *

 **Year: 1982**

The walls in this small cell were closing in on me, suffocating me. I kept my tail over my eyes or my face buried into Sirius to help with that usually, this place is driving me up the wall. It's been almost 4 months since that mountain brute came in and harassed Sirius and I. We haven't had a single second to morph back to being human since then. The Dementors are constantly swarming the hallways and flying around everywhere.

I could see the triplets in my mind's eye. Lochlan appeared first. Even though I had my face buried under Sirius's head, I could see him standing by the door of the cell. He looked so heartbroken, so betrayed, and so lost.

"Riona." He cried, his eyes got a little misty. My heart twisted in my chest. I longed to go over and wrap him in my arms. "I needed you. Why didn't you stop them? Didn't you love me?"

"Riona!" Niall exploded in rage, appearing right beside Lochlan. "You liar! You said you would protect us! You let us die! How could you?!"

Kane appeared next. He reached out for me desperately and I jerked out from under Sirius. I saw them all so clearly. Kane looked so scared and in so much pain. I dug my claws into the hard and tattered mattress, a whine was building in my throat.

"Help me please sister! PLEASE!" Kane begged, he was completely terrified. He was jerked backwards and into the hallway. I lunged for the door and clawed at it madly. Kane looked like he was having the most painful of seizures.

I felt sharp teeth bite my tail. I spun around and raised my hackles. Sirius growled warningly before relaxing his fierce posture. His grey eyes were pleading and he flickers them from me, to the uncomfortable mattress, and then back to me. I bared my teeth at him and turned back to the hallway. Kane wasn't there anymore. Lochlan and Niall are also gone. I whined and my whole body slumped down. My head was bowed low and my tail was tucked between my legs.

Sirius padded over and nuzzled into me. I've been in here for almost 8 months now. It's June 16th, the anniversary of my little brothers violent deaths. Which, unfortunately, is also my birthday. I absolutely loathe June 16th.

Sirius and I went back to the mattress. I snuggled into him and put my head under his. Sirius's paw went over my shoulder blades in response. He took me by surprise when he hit my butt with his tail repeatedly until I move my own tail from underneath me, then he twirled them together. They were firmly intertwined now. I hate that Sirius was framed and tossed in this hell, but at the same time I am glad I have his comforting presence.

I forced myself to think about the little things about the triplets instead of their murder. The way that the brave and ballsy Niall was amusingly afraid of ducks. His top two favorite candies were Acid Pops and Fudge Fly's. Lochlan had such a passion for potions. He truly had a gift for it. His favorite candy was Glacial Snow Flakes. Kane's top two favorite candies were Sugar Quills and Licorice Wands. He wanted to be a Healer when he graduated.

All three of the triplets enjoyed watching Quidditch. Lochlan and Niall would fly together all the time and got on the Quidditch team their second year. Kane however hated to fly and much preferred just watching.

The painful hunger that was constantly gnawing at my belly was so normal now that it was easy to ignore. It's no surprise that this place literally drives people insane. Between the stone walls that close in on you, the filth that is everywhere, how little we are fed, the Dementors, and the way your own mind turns on you, it is _hell_ here _._

My mind is a creature that haunts me and taunts me, it's a relentless beast. This horrible room in this atrocious place is the only thing I will know for the rest of my life. Depression weighed me down like a boulder. The desperate need for vengeance in my bones will now forever go unfulfilled. It feels like I have been in here for 8 years instead of 8 months. Merlin knows how long Sirius thinks we've been in here.

It was two days after my episode that we got the chance to change back into humans. We could hear the struggling panic of a new prisoner. The Dementors were gone for now but they'd be back. I thought Sirius would question me about my panic attack. To my surprise and relief he picked a completely random topic of conversation.

"Your Animagus form need a nickname." His scratchy voice commented when we shifted back. My eyes turned to look into his. The confusion and surprise I was feeling showed on my face. His chapped lips tilted up into a smirk and his beautiful eyes didn't have nearly as much spark in them as they did that first day.

"Why?" I croaked back. This light topic choice was a nice distraction.

"Why not?" He responded with a shrug of bony shoulder.

"Alright." I nodded at him. "What did you have in mind?"

"Frostbite? Snowpaw? My first thought was Vixen but that's not very creative." He told me as he leaned back against the dirty wall. We were sitting as close together as we could. My left side was pressed against his right. "I can try to think of a better one if you don't like those."

"Frostbite is amusing. I pick that one." I reply. Even though I said it was amusing I couldn't bring myself to smile. I felt too heavy. "What's the nickname for your Animagus form?"

"Padfoot." Sirius said with no hesitation. Interesting, did he come up with that? Or did a loved one? How many people know about his Animagus form? I know he isn't registered. There are so many things about him that I didn't know, so many questions that I have for him. Unfortunately the Dementors returned just then, so I will have to wait until another time. Back to the monotonous routine we go. I am glad the new prisoner wasn't thrown in our cell.

The only reason I like changing back is because I get to talk to Sirius. Everything else about being a fox is better than being a person in here. My fur keeps me warm, my emotions are a little simpler, laying on this disgusting and hard tattered mattress is a lot more bearable, and the protection it gives me from the Dementors influence is a given.


	4. Chapter 4

**Azkaban Inmates**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe.**

 **I want to thank everyone for their love and support! It means the world, please continue to review and leave your thoughts.**

* * *

 **Year: 1982**

"No, no, no, please." I heard Sirius moan. It made me wake up with a start. I looked to see him on the floor with his bony fingers clutching dirty, tangled, raven curls. He accidently morphed back into his human form in his sleep. That is the third time he's done that. I stretched and got out of the corner. Then I walked a few steps so I could stand on the edge of the mattress and paw at Sirius.

"James please." Sirius cried desperately. His entire face was scrunched up and he tightened his grip on his long hair. "I'm sorry, please!"

That wasn't working so I decided to step off the mattress and sit on his thin, bony chest instead. Then I pawed at his face. His eyes opened and looked at me with heartbreak. I got off of him and back on the mattress so he could shift back. I looked at him in concern as a depressed dog took the place of a depressed man. I nuzzled my face into him and rubbed my body along his larger one as he got back on the mattress. I heard a rumbling in his chest and he gently bumped his face into mine as he laid back down. Sirius was letting me know he appreciated my concern and affection.

It's been a few full moons since Sirius gave me my nickname, Frostbite. It's now November the 20th. I wasn't surprised that nobody has come to visit me yet. I don't expect anyone too. I am a little surprised that not a single person has come to visit Sirius. Isn't anyone concerned for him? A sibling? A friend? A parent? A significant other? Somebody? I think it would do Sirius a world of good if he had a loved one come visit him. He has me and we've become friends, but that's not the same. I don't want Sirius to feel abandoned on top of all the other negative emotions I am sure he is feeling in this horrendous place.

It was a week after that incident and 5 months after our last little conversation, that we got the chance to talk again. I am not sure what's going on, it's not a new prisoner I could tell, but I do hope the mountain brute isn't back.

"So," Sirius said with exaggerated casualness, it made me want to smile. My face wouldn't cooperate with my desire however. "How's life treating you Frostbite?"

The fact that he could still be playful after a year in this place amazed me. A lesser man would have been completely broken beyond repair by now. Sirius's inner strength was wonderful.

"My life couldn't be more amazing Padfoot." I teased back straight-faced. "What about yourself?"

"Same here." He nodded at me, his chapped lips tilting up ever so slightly. "I honestly cannot believe they thought this would be a punishment. Being in Azkaban is such a euphoric experience."

"I know." I replied back, a chuckled rumpled in the back of my throat. I still couldn't make my lips tilt up, no matter how hard a tried. My eyes _were_ soft though as they gazed into his beautiful grey orbs. "It puzzles me as well."

"Tell me something about yourself." He requested.

"Only if you tell me something about you in return." I replied. When he nodded his consent I spoke again. "I sing so dreadfully I could raise the dead."

That clearly wasn't what he was expecting me to say. His eyes flashed with surprise and sharp, hoarse, bark-like laugh escaped his throat.

"I rather enjoy a good prank." Sirius told me with a small crooked smile. I blinked at him, it seems we were surprising each other tonight. I so wish I could give him a smile in return.

"A prank of what sort?" I inquired. I honestly find pranks amusing myself. The triplets and I use to play little ones on each other during the summers they came home from school.

"Any sort." Sirius shrugged at me. I gave him a small nod. "Me and my mates played pranks all the time when we were in school."

"What are you Padfoot?" I couldn't help but ask. It didn't matter really, I was only curious. At his confused look I elaborated. "Half-blood, pureblood, mudblood?"

His eyes hardened, his jaw locked, and his shoulders stiffened. I cursed my slip up. I honestly didn't mean to offend. I have been trying so hard to switch to saying _muggleborn_. People always jump to the wrong conclusion when I use the term mudblood, but old habits die hard.

"I didn't mean mudblood in a derogatory way." I say to him immediately, I didn't want to lose his friendship.

"How _exactly_ did you mean it then?" Sirius retorted icily. All of his previous friendliness gone.

"I simply said it out of habit." I tell him honestly. "My parents heard the term all their lives from their families and so they got in the habit of saying it. Despite what my parent's families may or may not believe in, I know for a fact that my mother and father didn't believe in that pureblood supremacy bullshit. I do not have that way of thinking either."

Sirius eyed me closely. I was relieved when warmth entered his face once more. I was ashamed to admit I felt a little panicked when he looked at me with such a cold and closed off expression. I didn't realize _just_ how much I came to depend on him for comfort until that moment. What would I do if he turned his back on me? I didn't want to find out. He is all I have now.

"I'm a pureblood." He told me. "Specifically a Black."

"Your shitting me." I said in disbelief. It was amusing sometimes, how small the world was. "Don't tell me Orion Black is your father?"

"He is." Sirius replied, grey eyes squinting at me. "Why?"

"Does the name Fedelmid Keel mean anything to you?" I asked. When he quirked an eyebrow and shook his head no I continued. "Her maiden name was Rosewood."

"I know of both pureblood families, but I don't know any Fedelmid."

"Well of all the people I could have been put in this cell with, it's amusing that it was you."

"Why's that, luv?" Sirius's grey eyes were brimming with curiosity. With a chuckled I finally got to the point and stopped dragging it out.

"Your father and my mother were a breath away from being married once upon a time." I told him.

"Were they now?" Sirius asked rhetorically, his face the picture of surprise. "I never knew that my father was arranged to be married to anyone but my mother."

"The marriage ended horribly before it even started." I explained. "They met the day before they were to be wed, as it is customary to do. I'm not exactly sure what happened on the stroll they took through the large gardens, but whatever it was they left _almost_ acquaintances and came back at each other's throats and enemies. They both demanded the wedding be called off and then they were arranged to be married to other people."

"That's an interesting tidbit of information."

"I wish I could have found out more but my mother refused to tell me what happened. No matter how many times I asked." I was only 10 when my parents died, maybe I could have gotten her to tell me as an adult. Then again maybe not, my mother was a stubborn one.

I couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going on and why the Dementors were away for so long, not that I was complaining. Nothing good could be happening outside this cell for the guards to be around this long. I suppose it didn't truly matter as long as they stayed away from Sirius and me.

"In another life we would be siblings right now." Sirius chuckled.

"Amusing thought." I chuckled back. I enjoy being attracted to his beautiful eyes and his wonderful personality too much for it to be replaced with completely platonic feelings.

I loathed how the Dementors swarmed the hallways just then. It forced us away from the lovely distraction that was our conversation and back to the painful depression. Any and all positive emotion vanishing at their presence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Azkaban Inmates**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe.**

 **I am so glad so many people are enjoying this story :-) Please continue to leave your thoughts.**

* * *

 **Year: 1983**

 _Dream/memory:_

 _I couldn't sleep. I keep having the same dream. Earlier last week I overheard my mother having a fire-call. I peeked to see who she was talking to and I saw her friend Daisy's head in the fireplace surrounded by flames. Mother was kneeling down, a look of complete agony was on her face and tears were pouring from her eyes. Her dark coco brown hair was in a long messy braid and her grass green eyes were bloodshot. My mother was such a strong and composed person. I've never seen her so broken before. It made tears prick my own eyes. What's going on?_

 _I heard Mother explaining to Daisy how another werewolf crossed paths with my Father in the woods where he transforms. The two werewolves got into a hideous fight and unfortunately my father lost. When Mother came to get him the morning after the full moon so she could heal him, his body was almost unrecognizable. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I spun around and the last thing I heard before taking off back to my room was:_

" _How am I supposed to explain this to the children?"_

 _Every night since then I have had horrible vivid nightmares of wolves fighting to the death. I am always standing there paralyzed while I am forced to watch as every night my father loses the fight. I scream and scream but it does no good. I throw my blankets off of me and quickly head to my mother's room one floor up. I really needed her tonight. Maybe if I sleep with Mother tonight it will keep the dreams at bay._

 _I slowly opened her door and peeked inside. I was relieved to see she was already asleep. The room had a tall ceiling with a golden chandelier. I ran across the big room and hurriedly climbed in the bed. I looked at Mother and saw the tear tracks that stained her cheeks. Then I noticed she a potion vial in one hand and a piece of parchment balled up in her other hand. Puzzled I reached over and took the parchment out of her fist. Then I started to read, luckily my vision was good so I had no problem reading it in the dark. The letter was full of apologies and saying how much she loved us but she just couldn't go on without Jasper (my father). She said she was sorry she was so weak, she's sorry she couldn't be there for us anymore, she's sorry, she's sorry, she's sorry._

Teeth biting my throat jerked me from my dream. The feeling was over just as quickly as it started. I sat up and took a swipe at Sirius's face, making sure my claws were extended. Sirius flatted his ears and look at me apologetically with a little whine. I bared my teeth at him with my hackles raised. He whined again. I took one more swipe at him before curling up, this time I did it with retracted claws.

It's March the 31st. Sirius and I have been in Azkaban for 17 months now. As I lay on the mattress with my fluffy tail covering my eyes, I knew I wasn't going back to sleep now. My thoughts ran away from me, in my mind's eye I was standing stiffly in a big clearing. My long dark coco brown hair whipped around in the wind. I was staring hatefully at the man 8 feet from me. He had sharp facial features just like I did. He was 6ft tall with broad shoulders. His straight blond hair was jaw length and whipped around just as crazily as mine in the wind. There was a wide smile on his thin lips and his blue eye were glowing with wicked cruelty.

We stared at each other for a moment before a duel broke out. I ducked and dodged the spells that he was flinging at me as I shot my own at him. They weren't kiddy spells either, the spells I fired were dark. They were meant to cause extreme suffering and death. After a few moments of dueling it became clear I was superior. I could tell he was going to Apparate, I couldn't let that happen. I sharpened my focus and determination filled me. He wasn't getting away this time. This time I would get him. Seconds before he could get away my spell shot him in the chest. I watch in utter delight as he flew backwards and landed on his back hard. I walked slowly over to him as he started to spasm. Blood filled his lungs and he choked on it. I watched with a widening grin as he spat blood while he was having his seizure. After a few minutes he went completely still and the light left his blue eyes. The laughter that left my full lips turned hysterical really quick. Ardan Keel is dead. I killed him. FINALLY!

Sirius shaking me with human hands shattered my fantasy. I morphed into a human and let out a piercing scream. A scream full of fury and pain. Sirius flinched back at the noise and looked at me with worry. I screamed until my throat was on fire, my voice broke, and I couldn't scream anymore.

"Riona." Sirius whispered, his eyesbrows were pinched in concern. I waved him off and crawled over to the door so I could get some much needed water. My human legs were too weak for me to be able to walk. After a few handfuls of filthy water I crawled back to the mattress. I was now leaning against the wall in the corner. Sirius was still looking at me in concern so I shot him an annoyed look that caused his expression to smooth out. Then a sheepish smirk spread across his chapped lips. "Sorry about the bite earlier. I was in the middle of dream and lashed out."

I tapped him affectionately on his bony leg with soft eyes, letting him know it was alright. I tried to give him a smile but my lips wouldn't cooperate.

"So sweet." A familiar voice mocked. I turn to face the door. He was just how I remembered him: Tall, cruel brown eyes, and built like a mountain. My lip curled up in little sneer. The softness that was in my eyes before vanished.

"If you have nothing better to do than to come here and harass us, you really need to get yourself a life mate." Sirius scoffed. I nodded in agreement. I expected the brute to whip us again, but that's not what happened. The brute flicked his wand sideways and I was flung off of the mattress and onto the stone cold floor. I grimaced as the wind was knocked of out me.

"Would you just bugger off?!" Sirius snarled angrily. The only response he got was a cruel smile. The wand that was pointed at me did a little swishing motion and I was lifted into the air. It felt like a hand was wrapped around my throat. I kicked involuntarily and gave the guard the nastiest look I could muster.

"Worried for your little ladylove?" The guard snickered. Little ladylove? I repeated to myself in disbelief.

"Leave. Her. Alone." Sirius commanded through clenched teeth, his grey eyes were flashing.

"As you wish." He smirked back, brown eyes glinting with amusement. The wand flicked down and I collapsed. My landing was just shy of painful. I truly hate this guy. Does he really have nothing at all he could rather be doing? "How about I have some fun with you instead?"

In the next instant his wand made a motion like he was holding a whip. Sirius balled his fist and locked his jaw, trying hard to seem as unaffected as possible. I could see the pain in his beautiful eyes though. I moved so I was on the mattress and between Sirius and the guard.

"It's so cute how protective you are of each other." The brute mocked in a patronizing way.

"How cute will it be when I snap your neck?" I ask harshly, my voice was raspy and strained. It hurt to speak. He seemed amused at my words. Like the thought of me being able to do that was just ridiculous.

"It's interesting that you're both still sane." He mused then he shrugged. "Oh well, you will break soon enough. They all do."

He flicked his wand again, sending me flying to the floor. Then he took turns whipping Sirius and I until he got bored. Which took an aggravatingly long amount of time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Azkaban Inmates**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe.**

 **I am glad so many people are enjoying this story! You don't know how much your support means to me.**

* * *

 **Year: 1983**

Today is July the 8th and it's been almost 4 months since the mountain brute came by for the second time. The only time I really put up a fight about the way he harasses us was when he turned to Sirius, nasty looks not included. I've been fighting my whole life. I fought to control my Animagus form and keep me being 'A Natural' a secret.

Almost anything would cause me to half-shift when I was a child, high emotion, lack of concentration, etcetera. It was so natural feeling to be half-shifted. I would still be in my human form but with fox pupils, wide and pointed white fox ears, my finger nails turned into claws, and a long fluffy tail. It was hard for me growing up to make myself look completely human.

That half-fox and half-human form was, and still is, so natural for me. So homey. I much prefer being a fox or half-shifted to my full human form. I always have and always will. I am a grown woman now, so I have perfected staying in my human façade at will. Which is how looking fully human feels to me, fake. It's not truly me. It's hiding my true self from view.

Staying fully human is as easy as breathing now. The only time I ever accidently shifted to being a fox was in my sleep during my childhood. Learning to control that was the same as a child learning how to subconsciously hold their bladder while they slept so they wouldn't pee the bed.

I fought to protect myself and, more importantly, the triplets from Ardan's abuse during that year after my parents died before I went to school and during the summers when I was home. I wish we could have at least been taken in by one of my mother's friends, but why would they send us to them when we had a blood relative willing to take us in? They wouldn't.

My mother's aunt was made our godmother and she died before my mother did, so we were just shit out of luck. Ardan would get the house elves' to poison our food when we least expected it. Not with the intent to kill but to cause extreme pain. We were stuck in the attic more often than not because Ardan booby-trapped the rest of the house to attack and cause us all sorts of pain if we ventured out of it without his permission. He would send me letters and 'gifts' to school that I never opened. I wasn't stupid, lord knows what they would have done to me. Those are just small examples of what life was like with him.

At school I had to swat away bullies, like everybody. Some of the students got jealous of how strong my magic was and how easily it came to me. There were other students who avoided me like the plague when they saw me deal with my bullies so easily. A couple students tried to befriend me in school but I wouldn't let them. A wall was built around my heart holding all my secrets inside of it. The rest of the student population didn't care one way or another about me.

Being born an Animagus made my magical core a lot stronger than the average. Wandless magic is a difficult thing to learn for most but, while I do enjoy using my wand, I have never _needed_. I've always been able to cast spells just as easily without a wand as I could with one.

Don't get me wrong I am not an all-powerful Merlin of a witch or anything, I am just gifted. I did have to learn and practice like everyone else. Something I have always been below average in was potions. I can memorize what ingredients are needed and the directions but for some reason when I went to apply it, it never turns out right. It was extremely frustrating.

The war between me and Ardan was stressful and never ending. While my magic was stronger than his, no contest there, he found other ways to win than besting me in a duel with magical strength. The day him and a couple of his lackeys came to the house unexpectedly that horrible summer day, I killed those lackeys and severely wounded Ardan.

Unfortunately the triplets didn't survive and Ardan managed to escape and live. Ardan has obnoxiously always been a survivor, even when the odds were stacked against him. Call that his gift. After that day I threw myself into perfecting my magic as best I could. Practicing defensive, offensive, protective, and healing magic obsessively.

They say what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Despite being told otherwise by a few people, I don't feel strong. I failed to protect my little brothers and I failed to rid the world of their killer. What good is my much stronger than average magical core, if I can't even do those things?

You'd think I would have been able to, but I couldn't because I am a failure. A weak failure. I deserve the awful purgatory that is Azkaban. The motivation to fight is not inside of me anymore. I have been fighting one way or another all my life. Now I am done. Maybe that is the Dementors influence talking but I feel the depression and the emptiness eating me.

Why bother fighting anymore? I deserve to be here suffering. I know the Dementors heighten the awful emotions inside of you and push down - or take away completely - the good. Maybe that's what is happening here, but I don't really care. Motivation has left me. I have been struggling for so long. I am done struggling. I am done.

I felt Sirius nuzzle into my side and whimper in his sleep. I believe motivation has left him as well. I don't deserve his comfort but I appreciate it. I don't let people in. Not since my parents and the triplets, so why am I letting him in? Why did I let myself depend on him?

That was a horrible idea I know, but I can't make myself care. Sirius is the one tiny thing I will allow myself to have. But what would he think of me if he knew all of me? He would be just as disappointed and disgusted at me as I am at myself.

I felt the Dementors flee and I morphed back to my human form. I shook Sirius awake when I heard footsteps and he shifted back too. There was a glowing bird flying up and down the hallway along with a glowing mist. Both were Patronuses but only one was a corporal. I let out an annoyed sigh.

Can't we just wither away here without the guard's interrupting? What do they want now? Two guard's opened the barred door and stepped into our cell, one a man and the other a woman. I've never seen either one of them. They flicked their wands simultaneously and Sirius shot off of the mattress. The next instant they were both holding one of his arms. When he struggled in their hold they spelled him unconscious.

"Where are you taking him?" I demanded in a harsh tone and scratchy voice. My spine went ramrod straight.

"He has a visitor." The woman answered, monotone.

The small amount of fight and fire that appeared, left me at her words. I slumped against the wall. They took him away and within moments the Dementors were back.

A visitor? Well it took the person long enough didn't it?

He wasn't gone even an hour before they brought him back. There was a distant and distracted look on his face now. I wanted to know who visited before the Dementors returned and we shifted back.

"Who was it?" I croaked. He turned to me and I could see the conflict twirling in his grey eyes. A torn look appeared on his face.

"My brother." He responded. I cannot tell if it is a good thing his brother paid him a visit or not. By the look on his face and the tone of his voice, I could tell that there was a long story behind their relationship. I could tell it wasn't an easy one.

* * *

 **I know Regulus died in 1979 but in my story he dies a few years later than that. In my story he dies not long after visiting his brother.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Azkaban Inmates**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe.**

 **A few people were wondering if Sirius and Riona will break out sooner than in canon. Yes, they will. I won't say when they will break out though. ;-)**

* * *

 **Year: 1983**

It's December the 8th. It has been exactly 5 months since Sirius's brother paid him a visit. Every day since then has been basically the same. My dreams haunt me, my waking thoughts haunt me, I am starving, and we lay on the mattress unless we have to use the bathroom or it's time to eat.

Sometimes little things are different though. Some days Sirius shifts back into his human form in his sleep accidently - that has happened 9 times since we have been here. Some days I will lash out and bite or claw at him unintentionally and some days he will do that to me. We do our best to comfort each other in our Animagus forms by nuzzling into each other and doing other physically affectionate gestures.

I sometimes try to think of other things than the memories, what-ifs, and guilt ridden thoughts. I try to distract myself with thinking about the small little things about my life before Azkaban, musings about random unimportant things, and I think about Sirius. I wonder about what HIS life was like.

What did he enjoy doing? What were his hobbies besides pranks? Was he a social person? Or rather a little anti-social? Did he have friends? Did he enjoy drinking as much as me? How much does he know about muggles? Does their culture fascinate him? Has he ever met a muggle? Was he a studious person in school? Did he have a girlfriend? Is he even straight?

What were his favorite foods? What were his least favorite foods? How long as he been an Animagus for? Why did he decide to become one? Was it an important reason? Why did he never register? What are his thoughts on werewolves? I know he isn't prejudice against mudbloods _(muggleborns)_. Is he prejudice against werewolves? Or any other beings? I know the reputation of his family. He doesn't seem to fit in with it. Hopefully we'll get to talk sometime soon and I will get to ask him some of those questions.

Suddenly I heard laughter, familiar laughter. It was extremely odd because unlike the hysterical laughter that bounced off the walls, along with the screaming, and the mad babbling of lunatics, this sound was joyful. As lovely as it was to hear, it also pierced my heart like a dagger. I would know those laughs anywhere.

Fear, hope, loss, and pain swirled inside of me as I debated whether or not to look. After a few moments I couldn't resist and I pulled my head out from under Sirius, removed my tail from my face, and sat up. I haven't hallucinated about my little brothers being here since that first time and I didn't think I would. Maybe that was me more hoping that I wouldn't.

Seeing them again was bittersweet. It was the sweetest of torture. On the one hand I have missed them desperately which made hallucinating them wonderful, and on the other hand this is what was and what never will be again.

They were sitting in a circle on the stone floor wearing matching dark juniper green robes. The robes really made their green eyes look even more beautiful. Their curly blonde hair reached their neck and framed their young teenage faces. Unlike Ardan and me, the triplets facial features were soft instead of sharp.

Lochlan reached over and slapped Kane's back in his exuberance. I have no idea what they were laughing about, but they seemed to be having the most wonderful time. It made tears pool in my eyes. I blinked quickly as my tears blurred my vision. Even though seeing them like this was so painful, I didn't want to miss a second of it.

"That was your fault!" Niall insisted breathlessly through his laughter, kicking Kane.

"The hell it was." Kane rebutted. "How was it my fault? It was Lochlan's idea!"

"You liar!" Lochlan tried to glare but he couldn't stop laughing long enough for it look genuine. "Don't try to turn this around! We all know it was your fault! We're going to be grounded until we're old and grey because of you!"

"Grounded?" Kane scoffed, rolling his grass green eyes. "Not likely. Sister dearest will fine it just as funny as we did. It's the headmistress we have to worry about. Bloody arsehole she is. We have to go to her office tomorrow. Merlin knows what punishment she is cooking up for us."

"Who cares about our punishment?" Niall interjected, his Avada Kedavra eyes were sparkling with mischief. "That's the least of my worries. Headmistress Valarie loves to go on those long draw out lectures. They're never bloody ending. Just kill me now and spare me the agony."

"Here, here!" Kane and Lochlan lifted a hand in an invisible toast before all three burst out laughing again. I am not sure which hallucination was worse, the first one or this one. When Daisy came over a few days after Mother made that fire-call she sat me down and told me,  
"Don't cry because Jasper is gone, remember the good times and smile."

I know she was trying to make me feel better but it didn't work. I wanted to tell her it was BECAUSE of the good times I was crying. Thinking about all the good times that pierced my heart with longing, good times with him that will never happen again, and thinking about all the good times in the future that he won't be a part of.

It was the same here with the triplets. Seeing them like this, so happy and carefree. They didn't have many chances to be like that before I became of age and took them away. Now they won't get a chance to be ever again. They were so young, only 14. They had so much life to live, they deserved the world and instead got an unexpected and painful death when they were the most at peace.

"Riona is here!" Kane exclaimed delighted as he suddenly spotted me, I felt my heart stutter in my chest. "What are you doing here sister?"

"It's wonderful of you to visit sister. Come join us!" Lochlan's lime green eyes were just as bright as his smile. Kane nodded in agreement, blonde curls bouncing. Mixed emotions tugged at my heart as I climbed over Sirius and joined them on the floor. The four of us now sitting closely on the floor in the small cell.

"It's not safe for you to be in your fox form in such a public place." Niall scolded worriedly, his eyes flickering around nervously. "Sure we are alone in this abandoned classroom now, but someone could appear at any moment."

"Don't be such a worry wart." Kane told him. "You know how cautious she is about everything, especially that. If she thinks it safe, then it's safe."

Lochlan nodded in agreement to Kane's words and Niall sighed but relaxed with a nod. They trusted me so much. They had so much faith in me that I didn't deserve. More tears pooled into my eyes. When the triplets saw my tears they were horrified. They asked me what was wrong and told me please don't cry.

Kane and Niall were on either side of me and wrapped me in a tight hug as Lochlan rubbed the top of my head affectionately. When I heard Sirius make a noise in the back of his throat I craned my head to look at him. He was now sitting up on the mattress with his head tilted to the side. He was clearing confused and wondering why in the world I was sitting over here.

I could still feel the triplets and I could _smell_ them. Sirius jerked his head and pawed the mattress, wanting me to join him again. When the triplets touch began to get weak I turned away from Sirius. Agony twisted inside of me as they flickered from view before disappearing completely. I whined as I quickly went back onto the mattress and snuggled into Sirius desperately for comfort.


	8. Chapter 8

**Azkaban Inmates**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe.**

 **I am so glad that this story is being received so well! Thank you for the support! Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter.**

* * *

 **Year: 1984**

Today is April the 19th. We were fed today and for the first time since we have been in here we were not given that small portion of sludge each, instead we were given a piece of hard and moldy bread. After we ate the both of us drank quite a bit of filthy water before laying back down on the mattress. I did that as quickly as possible because the walls in the cell were almost always closing in on me. It made me feel like I was being suffocated.

The only time that the walls weren't suffocating me was when the triplets were here and when the Dementors were gone and I got the chance to talk to Sirius. His beautiful grey eyes framed by long thick lashes and our lovely conversations distract me. Sirius was so very gaunt, his hair was nasty and matted, his full lips were now chapped, and his teeth a dark yellow.

While his everything else about his body has changed for the worst (I shudder to think about how repulsive I must look) his eyes were still mesmerizingly beautiful. They were the only beautiful thing in this place. I remember how different he looked the first time I saw him in comparison to now. Sirius's lithe but muscular physique, his strong smooth jaw, his shoulder length perfect silky curls, his aristocratic facial features, and his pretty full pink lips. He truly was a breathtaking specimen of a man.

There is no way he could be a virgin with looks like that. A woman surely must have had her claws into him, maybe more than one. If he's even straight that is. I wouldn't be surprised if he was solely interested in men, all the best ones are it seems. Let's say that he is interested in women, how different would things have been if we had met in a bar somewhere? I let my imagination run away with me, picturing that exact scenario.

I wove through a crowd in a muggle club in London, wearing a dress with a sweetheart neckline that reached the middle of my thigh. My ample bosom looked quite fetching in this dress if I do say so myself. I kept my eyes out for a suitable man to warm my bed tonight, I haven't found one yet but the night is still young. I am far from a virgin but I have never truly had a beau. I have only ever had flings and one night stands, I keep my heart guarded and never let anyone close to it.

"I'll have a…" I told the bartender as I glanced over the menu debating on what to get, "Trouble Maker."

"Coming right up darling." He winked a brown eye at me. It didn't take him long to make my drink and as soon as he handed it to me a new voice cut in.

"Let me." A smooth male British voice purred. I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see him hand the bartender muggle pounds, paying for my drink. My eyes drank in the man and I found that I liked what I saw. He was wearing tight dark jeans, black military styled boots, and a tight dark red button up top that hugged his chest wonderfully.

"What might your name be, luv?" He asked with a crooked smile, the way his beautiful grey eyes were looking at me I could tell he liked what he saw just as much as I did. I think I found what I was looking for, I thought to myself as I gave him another once over. Yes, he'll do quite nicely.

"Riona, and yourself?" I reply, looking at him through my lashes. I held out my hand for him to shake. He took my hand and instead of shaking it, brought it to his full lips for a kiss.

"Sirius."

Teeth tugging at my ear shattered the image. I moved my tail so it was beside me, letting Sirius come into focus and I bared my teeth at him in annoyance. It was rare that I could hold onto any positive thoughts for very long without horrors seeping in and destroying them. So of course when my thoughts were distracting me instead of torturing me, something would ruin it.

Seeing that he had my attention Sirius sat up and tilted his head to the side. I listened closely and at first I didn't know what I was supposed to be hearing that was out of the ordinary, until footsteps got louder. A Patronus passed our cell, frightening off the Dementors that were hovering there and causing Sirius and I to instantly morph into humans.

"How long have you been an Animagus for?" I croaked out after a few heartbeats of silence.

"Years." He replied. Thanks for the vague answer, I thought sarcastically, it was a real joy to receive.

"Why did you not register?" I asked next.

"I became an Animagus illegally." He answered back easily. A chuckle rumpled in the back of my throat.

"Why is that?"

"That's not my secret to tell." Sirius told me after a moment of hesitation. I admired his loyalty, I truly did. It just pissed me off that whoever he is protecting obviously isn't so loyal to him, letting him rot in here like they are. They'd better be dead and not just a poor excuse of a friend (or family member). "How long have _you_ been one for?"

Now it was my turn to hesitate and a frown tugged on my lips. I've never told anyone about me before. Everyone who knew was family and that was because they obviously knew me as a babe. Mother and Father even kept it from their friends. Only Ardan knew about me now.

Should I share my secret with him? Should I make up a lie? Or simple say nothing at all? He is the first person that I have let even the slightest bit past my walls. I want to believe he is trust worthy enough, but I have issues in that regard. It's very difficult for me. Considering my life up until this point, can you really blame me?

"Frostbite, luv?" Sirius inquired. I shook myself internally and forced myself to focus on him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to step on any toes."

"It's alright." I assured him. For the first time in _ages_ I found myself really wanting to confide in someone about what I am. But seeing as keeping it a secret was second nature to me I found my jaw locking tight. Come on, I chastise, tell him. Clearly you've seen that he is loyal. Tell him Riona, think about what we've been through in this purgatory together. Think about how wonderful he has been to you in here. "I know this is going to sound ridiculous considering we are going to rot in here alone, but you have to swear not to tell anyone."

"I swear." Sirius told me sternly, his eyes flashing with intrigue. I licked my teeth and straightened my spine.

"I was born one."

He was the picture of bafflement and was silent for a moment before his voice returned to him.

"The fuck you were." His rough and scratchy voice was shocked and amazed. "Those are myths."

I simply shrugged at him. I was itching to give him a smirk but I couldn't quite manage it. Both of us turned when we saw a person in our peripheral vison. There was a portly little man standing outside of our cell and he was wearing a pinstriped cloak. It was Cornelius Fudge the current Minister for Magic.

My expression soured significantly. He had a piece of parchment floating in front of him and a quill was taking notes all on its own. In his hands was a newspaper, the Daily Prophet from the looks of it. I squinted at Sirius curiously when he got to his feet and stumbled toward the door on unsteady legs.

"Oi!" Sirius called hoarsely when the Minister walked past us without giving us a glance. Fudge paused and took a few steps back, giving Sirius an uneasy look.

"What?"

"Can I take a look at that?" Sirius asked leaning heavily on the barred door, one hand was gripping the bars and the other was pointing to the newspaper. Fudge gave him a nasty and suspicious look. "Come on mate, I simply miss the crossword is all."

After a second Fudge sighed, folded the newspaper up, and slipped it through the bars. Sirius grabbed it with dirty, bony fingers and gave him a toothy grin.

"Much obliged." Sirius told him with a tip of an imaginary hat. I rolled my eyes at his antics with a shake of my head. How could he possibly still be so lively? He walked back over to me shakily.

"You miss the crossword?" I questioned flatly, my turquoise eyes amused. Sirius collapsed next to me and unfolded the paper.

"I've never done a Daily Prophet crossword in my life." He responded with a smirk. I went to reply but everything inside of me froze when I saw who was on the cover. There he was, Ardan Keel, smiling like a shark and waving at the camera. The words on the newspaper blurred and murderous rage filled me to the brim. Something inside of me that I thought was long dead, rose from the ashes like a phoenix and took hold of me. Nobody has ever escaped Azkaban before, but none of those people were me. I _had_ to get out of here. That bastard was going to pay for what he did. I will get my vengeance.


	9. Chapter 9

**Azkaban Inmates**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe.**

* * *

 **Year: 1984**

As I slowly regained consciousness I was completely disoriented. My head was fuzzy and I scrambled for a memory to explain the breeze I could feel on my soaking wet fur. My lungs were on fire and my body was so heavy it felt like a 1,000 pound boulder was weighing on my weak form.

As I tried to move I felt pain slice through every bone in my body. A whimper tore through my throat. What in Merlin's name is going on? I lay there panting, trying desperately to get air to my starving lungs. Why do I feel like I have been trampled by hippogriffs, drowned, and then hexed with the cutting curse?

I could hear the lapping of waves and the rustling of leaves. Instead of the stifling and repugnant air in my cell that I expected to smell, the scent of fresh salty air filled my nose. My eyes might as well have been spelled shut, because try as I might I cannot open them. I could feel the heat of the sun on my eyelids though and it caused a pink-ish hue to shine in my closed lids. I got so use to my small hideous cell and the torturous atmosphere in Azkaban that I am not sure how to take these changes.

It took a few minutes but finally I began to recall the events leading up to this moment. Sirius asking for the newspaper. Seeing Ardan on the front. Spending 12 hours after that completely dedicating myself to creating a plan to get out. Waiting until the Dementors returned days later with our next "meal" to slip out of the cell with Sirius right behind me.

Being completely taken off guard at how stupidly easy it was to find a place to leap from and hit the choppy waters below that surround the island (that was painful, let me tell you). Swimming for hours upon hours on end. The feeling of being pushed through rubber when I swam past the shockingly flimsy protective enchantment barriers. I know for a fact that one was for non-apparition, not sure what the other one was.

It was a miracle that my body didn't give out. I have no idea how I managed to swim to land and not drown. The plan I came up with to escape was rather complex, which turned out to be unnecessary. Escaping shouldn't have been that stupid easy.

Nobody should notice that we are gone for months, which is a good thing. The longer our absence goes unnoticed the better. Speaking of _we_ , where is Sirius? With that thought I tried to force myself on my feet. My attempt was weak at best, I didn't even get close to getting on my feet before I passed out.

 _Dream (Memory):_

 _Pure and utter agony filled me as I writhed on the wooden floor. Imagine the worst pain that you can, then times it by 50. The triplets and I were playing a game when the door to the attic opened with a loud BANG!_

 _Ardan stumbled over the last step and then got unsteadily to his feet after he face planted. I got protectively in front of the triplets at his less than graceful entry. It has been 3 months since our parents died and my eldest brother took us in. He is a cruel lad stone cold sober, but when he is trollied he is especially so. It took him no time at all to whip his wand out and cast the Cruciatus Curse on me for his enjoyment._

" _Mother!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, tears streaming down my face in my agony. "Father! Pleeeeeeeeease! Heeeeeeeeelp!"_

 _My magic lashed out and threw Ardan against the wall, breaking the curses hold on me. I lay there trembling with aftershocks as the triplets little face's filled my vison._

" _Sister." A 4 year old Lochlan sobbed above me, there were tear tracks on his fair complexion. "I don't wanna be here anymore."_

" _Brother's mean." Kane sobbed in agreement. "I'm scared."_

" _I'll get him for you sister." Niall told me sternly with wobbling lips and teary Avada Kedavra eyes. "Nobody hurts you like that!"_

 _I turned my head to watch as Niall stomped his little feet over to where Ardan lay sprawled out. Then he proceeded to kick him repeatedly. A laugh was pulled from me at the sight. My beloved little triplets could always cheer me up._

" _You get him Niall. My brave little laddie." I say hoarsely. That was the absolute worst and I am so glad that he didn't do it to one of the triplets. I hope I never experience that again. I am not holding my breath though._

I jerked awake and let out a pained groan as my body protested to the movement. I pushed the dream away and put finding Sirius on the forefront of my brain. I open my heavy lids and glance around. I must have been asleep for hours because the sun is now set.

I pushed myself to an unsteady standing position on the rocks I was collapsed against. I hobbled weakly off of the rocks and onto dirt. Every step felt like I was being stabbed. I have no idea what land I managed to get to. I could see endless water on my right and a thick forest on my left. The sky above me was beautiful and cloudless, the stars were winking down at me.

I was relieved to see a black figure sprawled out 11 feet ahead of me. I put all my efforts into getting to him. My body gave out twice and but I eventually got there. My body was malnourished and weak before the escape and long journey to wherever this was, but the journey getting here made my body that much worse. I put my head on his wet, bony body as my weary form fell unconscious once more.

5 hours later Sirius and I were making our way through the forest in our Animagus forms slowly but surely. We were both pleasantly surprised to stumble on a severely wounded wild boar. I didn't think twice before burying my sharp teeth into it and eating to my heart's content, Sirius followed my lead. The taste of it was amazing and I couldn't get enough. My judgement could be a little biased though, considering the circumstances.

When I was done I morphed to my half-shifted form. I already told Sirius about me being a Natural, he can be trusted to see how I truly looked instead of that full-human façade. I laid back in the grass with blood smeared on my lips. For the first time in 2 and a half years I was deliciously full.

That lasted all of three minutes before the contents of my stomach spilled out of me. My poor stomach couldn't handle all the food intake. Neither could Sirius's if my hearing is correct. I wiped my lips with my dirty, soaking wet prison robes before laying back down flat.

"Woah, luv." Sirius commented, his grey eyes widening when he saw me. "Get a look at you."

"I was born this way." I told him. "I came out of the womb with a tail, slitted pupils, and little claws where my finger nails should have been. It was a home birth so the only other person there was my father. The house elves helped with the birth of course. They thought it would be safer for me if nobody knew, so they would cast a glamor over me when their friends would come to visit. I was 3 days old when I changed into a fox for the first time and I was 8 months old when I shifted to look like an ordinary babe for the first time. When I was a child it was easier for me to look like this than it was to look like an ordinary little witch. I could change and make myself look ordinary but I had to really practice to keep my features that way. Getting too emotional or just lack of concentration would cause me to shift back. Luckily my parent were prepared and used glamor mostly. I am a pro at it now though."

"Interesting." Sirius mused as he eyed me, both of us were laying on our backs in the grass. "I like it, very enchanting."

"Thank you." I reply with a snort of amusement. I am skin and bone with the skin complexion of a corpse. Enchanting is not even close to what I look like. Even though he is so very full of shite, I appreciated the words nevertheless.

"Are we going after the bloke on the front page now?" Sirius asked me. "Ardan Keel was what was written, he's the man who framed you."

"We?" I asked in my thick Irish voice, my vivid turquoise eyes squinting at him. He has plenty of unfinished business with the bloke who framed _him_ and yet he wishes to put that off in favor of sticking with me?

"We." He repeated sternly. "Like it or not we are in this together Frostbite, luv. Not only were you a great comfort to me in there but you also got me out. So what do you say? Are we headed to give that bastard what's coming for him? If so, let me get in a good lashing or two for putting you in that hell, yeah?"

"What about your lad?" I wondered. I couldn't help but be flattered at Sirius's passionate words.

"His Animagus form is a rat. He could be in any house, sewer, or abandon hovel on earth. It would be like looking for a tiny needle in a hay stack the size of the planet. You on the other hand know where Mr. Ardan Keel is, so let's get him."

"Let's go get him." I say with a vindictive gleam in my eyes. I reach over and grab his hand, tangling our bony fingers together.

"After that would you want to go with me to check on my godson?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"Of course Padfoot, darling." I say back instantly. "How old is he?"

"He'll be 4 in July." He says. "I'm not sure where he is exactly but I have a few guesses on who could have him."

"His parents are dead?" I inquired softly. Sirius's eyes turned extremely sad and he nodded at me.

"The night I was imprisoned they were killed." He said. "They were in hiding and the bloke who framed me, Peter Pettigrew, was the secret keeper. He betrayed them to Voldemort. It was a miracle that my little godson survived the attack with nothing but a scar on his forehead. Peter being the secret keeper was my idea. It was supposed to be me but I convinced them to switch. It's my fault they're dead."

Sirius got teary eyed and choked up at the end, so I lend over and kissed his cheek.

"Don't blame yourself." I whisper in his ear. "You were only doing what you thought was best. It's not your fault that Peter turned out to be a backstabbing lowlife."


	10. Chapter 10

**Azkaban Inmates**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe.**

 **Sorry for any errors. Can't wait to read your thoughts**

* * *

 **Year: 1984**

I might have underestimated the difficulty of finding Ardan. Not long after we ate the wounded wild boar I told Sirius to hold onto me tightly. Then I Apparated us to a forest I was familiar with in London, on the outskirts of town. We really needed to at least get a malnourishment potion or something. The first thing we did when we arrived was throw up again. Afterward he was amazed that I managed to Apparate without a wand. He was even more amazed when I told him I don't need a wand to do any spell. Didn't even when I was learning in school.

"You get more and more fascinating, luv." I remember him saying.

I thought I would find him within four hours of being back here, tops. According to the newspaper he is living around this area. It took fifty hours to spot him though. I could barely think of anything else. My brain was in tunnel vision. I was obsessed. I didn't sleep. I spent the entire 50 hours searching except the one I lightly dozed.

Most of the time I spent debating on how to do it. Wait until a full moon, rip him to shreds, and make it seem like a werewolf did it? I tossed that idea aside the moment it entered my brain. How about I simply cast Adava Kedavra on him and be done with it? Every bone in my body wants him dead. I spent two and a half years in Azkaban stewing and five years before that wanting him dead too. Some people are simply unable to do such a dark spell, but I hate him more than enough.

Should I stupefy him and snap his neck? Stupefy him and rip him to shreds? Torture him like he did me and the triplets? I could bind him and make it painful. Making him suffer sounds good.

Yes every other time I tried killing him it didn't work, but that was because he slipped away and escaped. He thinks I am in Azkaban, the element of surprise is on my side. Now is he finally in my line of vision. Ardan is weaving in and out of alleyways heading somewhere. Unexpectedly he comes to a stop and looks at the sky in thought. _What is he doing?_ I decided it did not matter. His senses aren't as heightened as mine, but because our father was a werewolf he does have keen senses. I stayed back and made sure to be extra quiet.

He was wearing plain black robes. _Very suspicious considering what his normal entire is._ His straight blonde hair framed his face, blue eyes were thoughtful, and thin lips pursed. As tempting as killing him slowly and painfully was, I really just wanted him GONE. I wanted to do it while nobody was around. While he doesn't know I am here.

I shift from my fox form to my full-human façade. My hand lifts to point straight at him. _Adava Kedavra,_ I thought strongly and hatefully. Vivid green light shot from my fingertips, down the alley, and hit my unsuspecting older brother directly in the side. I really did miss the feeling of magic surging through my veins, warm and electric. Shifting in my Animagus form is a different feeling than actual spells.

Just like in my fantasy in Azkaban I walk over to his dead body with a widening smile. Then I start to laugh. He was truly and finally dead. My laugh turned hysterical. I sounded insane, probably looked it too.

After a moment I decided to get rid of the body. My brother will simply go missing and never be found. _Incendio._ Fire circled his body, flames licked at his flesh eagerly. When his whole body was burned to ash the flames vanished into thin air. I waved my hand and the ashes vanish as well.

Sirius helped me find him. He stayed awake, searching high and low with me. I wasn't very good company to be around during that fifty hour hunt. I was feeling very dark, obsessed, and vindictive. It showed in my action and words. Guilt twisted in my gut at the way I treated my Padfoot. When we finally spotted him, Sirius told me that this was something I needed to do alone. Isn't he sweet?

We agreed on where to meet up again and Sirius left. I was currently sitting down, leaning against a tree. Bark dug into me harshly. We agreed to meet in the same place I originally Apparated us to. That was where I was now. I sat in contemplative silence as I waited for Sirius. Hours passed and I drifted into an uneasy sleep. I work up later with a choked scream on my lips. Sirius jerked back, startled. I shook the horrible dream away and focused on him.

"I was just about to wake you. Sorry I was gone so long." Sirius's British voice was smooth now, no longer hoarse and cracked.

His teeth were clean and his beard long gone completely. Sirius was wearing deep sapphire blue robes that had black edges around the bottom, edges of the sleeves, and the edge of the hood he wasn't wearing. He was still skeleton thin and his hair, even though cut to reach his shoulders, was still filthy.

"I went to Knockturn Alley and got a wand for me." He continued. "Took a hell of a long time too. It was a complex and rather disturbing experience. A much darker process than Ollivander uses I'm sure. Then I got some clothes and some healing potions. I ordered the potions by owl. That took at least two and a half hours. I already took mine, revolting."

Sirius shuddered at the word revolting. I chuckled.

"I also got us some lotions, soaps, and shampoos with potions in them. They'll help with our hair and skin." He rambled cutely, talking with his hands. "I don't know about you but I feel _awful_. I cannot wait to finally bath and use all of it. Hopefully it will make me look less like a walking corpse. I don't want to frighten my poor godson. There's a muggle motel not far from here and I got us a room for a few nights. I'm not sure how long it will take to find Harry and I would love to finally sleep on a real bed again. Of course I'm not the best when it comes to the knowledge of muggles and the like, I'm sure I must have seemed quite the bumbling idiot. I did try my best though. Maybe I didn't do too horribly. Now that I think about it I should have worn muggle clothes. I did buy some for us."

"Sirius." I cut in softly, turquoise eyes amused. He stops talking with sheepish smile. His arms fell to his sides. "May I have the muggle clothes you picked out for me and the potions?"

There were many potions. I was glad to see one was for malnourishment. I took that one first. A grimace twists my features at the horrid taste. I reach for a different one, another for my health. The last one for now was for my teeth. It will help strengthen them again as well as whiten. I had to swish it around my mouth and keep it there for a few minutes before swallowing.

Then I twirled my finger to tell Sirius to turn around. I put on blue jeans, a black tank top, a red shirt over it, and a lovely black coat that buttoned. It had a cloth belt that wrapped around my middle and tied in the front. I had to shrink everything to make them fit my bony frame. My jeans tucked into black and red motorcycle boots. We both pulled our hoods up to cover our faces before leaving.

I showered first and the hot water felt marvelous. After I scrubbed myself clean with the soap and shampoo Sirius bought, I sat in the shower and let the water run over me a few minutes. The motel only had one bed. Which was more than fine with me. I've grown accustomed to sleeping with Sirius. Even if the room had two beds I would have slept on his anyway.

A bag was on the table and my clothes were folded on the chair for now. I was wearing boxers, fluffy pajama bottoms, and a black shirt that was oversized purposefully. Sirius recently got out of the shower and his wet ebony hair looked like curls again instead of a lumpy mess. We were sitting next to each other on the bed. The feeling of the comfortable mattress and leaning against the soft pillows and headboard was wonderful. It was one I missed. And think, tonight I will sleep with blankets again… lovely.

We were nibbling on some of the food Sirius also got. He left that out in his little speech. Perhaps he would have gotten there eventually if I hadn't interrupted. Now that we were alone I let myself relax into my true form. My tail was in my lap, claws ran through the soft fur. My vertically oriented pupils were focused on Sirius's face. Wide white ears stood straight and tall.

"I've been pulling you this way and that ever since we got out." I told him, thick Irish lilt smooth once more. "It's your turn now. What's the plan for tomorrow, Padfoot? Where do we start looking for young Harry?"

"I haven't decided for certain yet." He mused. "I was thinking we could discuss it over breakfast if you'd like. There is a small little place we can go to that I saw nearby. We shouldn't be seen too much in the wizarding world. That's why I stuck to Knockturn Alley and ordering by owl. Being seen by muggles isn't so bad. Much safer than showing our faces in wizarding communities. I withdrew plenty of money and transferred half into muggle money. Luckily you don't have to be physically in the bank to do that. All I had to do is prove I had access to the account. Easy breezy."

"I know how banks work." I say amusedly. "You realize I am grown pureblooded witch and not an eleven year old mudblood?"

"Muggleborn." He corrected. Damn, I slipped up again. Why is that habit so hard to break? "And yes obviously I know that."

"Do you? I'm not so sure." I teased straight-faced. He nudged me with a crooked smile.

"So would you like to go to breakfast with me tomorrow?" He looked at me out of the corner of his eye through those long black lashes. "We could…. even make it a date... if you'd like."

He asked the last part quietly, hesitantly. I was surprised, pleasantly so, but when I didn't reply immediately Sirius mistook my silence for an upcoming rejection and started rambling.

"It doesn't have to be a date if you don't want it to be. We're friends, right? We've been through so much together in the last couple years, physically and emotionally. You mean a lot to mean Riona. If you want us to be just friends that's perfectly fine. I don't want to make anything strange between us and -"

I interrupt by putting a single finger over his lips, making sure my claw didn't cut him. My other hand stilled on my tail. His pink lips were full again and no longer chapped. For the first time since Merlin knows when a smile stretched across my lips. It was small but genuine.

"I would love nothing more than to go on a date with you, Sirius. You mean a lot to me as well." I reply with a soft tone and a fluttering belly. For the first time since the triplets' death, it seems things are finally looking up. This has been such a marvelous day. I can't wait to see what tomorrow brings.


	11. Chapter 11

**Azkaban Inmates**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe.**

* * *

 **Year: 1984**

Both of us took a nice little purple potion the night before that was for dreamless sleep. It was something that I needed. I slept deeper and more peacefully than I have in a long time. We woke up at 7:30 and lazily got ready. I got dressed and ready in the bathroom and Sirius got ready in the room.

We didn't talk much before we got to the restaurant. We simply enjoyed each other's presence and I tried to force my brain to think of pleasant things, like Sirius. This morning was not the morning for my depression to take hold of me. I was determined our date was going to go well.

Sirius and I were currently sitting across from each other in a booth in a small muggle restaurant looking at the menu for something to eat. It seems they don't have much here that isn't breakfast food. We're not coming here for lunch or dinner, that's for sure.

"You look very fetching." I flirted, putting my menu down in favor of looking at Sirius. He was wearing a deep grey hoodie underneath a black leather jacket, leather pants, and black motorcycle boots. His silky raven curls framed his gaunt face and sat neatly on his shoulders. He put his own menu down and his full lips tilted up. "I do like my men in leather."

"That's very good to know." His accented voice replied smoothly, flirty grey eyes flickered meaningfully from my chest back to my face. I know muggle women wear contraptions called _bras_ , but I have never worn one. Why would I when magic can accomplish the exact same thing? And far more easily. "You're looking particularly ravishing yourself, luv."

"Hopefully some of my curves come back soon." I tell him amused. "I didn't always have the figure of a skeleton."

"Nonsense, don't be hard on yourself." Sirius disagreed. "Your figure is lovely. I've always been a chest man, and yours is mouthwatering."

"Such a gentlemen." I teased, mocking him for openly coming out and saying how mouthwatering he finds my bosom. I was flattered though, especially since he seemed genuine. I am not sure where my ample bosom came from, Merlin knows it wasn't my mother.

"I've never claimed to be a gentlemen." He countered, his smile turning wicked.

I've seen many different smiles on him (sarcastic, small, playful smirk, fake), but I think this flirtatiously wicked one is my favorite so far. I am enjoying the light air, I don't want to bring up any serious topics yet. Not where we are going to go to be safe from Aurors when our absences are noticed, not anything about why we were arrested, not Ardan, not anything negative or serious.

At the end of the date we can bring up finding young now I want to flirt with my date and keep this light air before the darkness creeps in again. Both of us have so much heartache, anger, frustrating, and torment swirling inside of us that we need a distraction. That's what we are to each other, a comfort and a distraction. We were in Azkaban and we will be outside of it too. We will comfort later, for now we will distract.

"A confident man with a wild side is so very alluring." I purred to him. I am a tad rusty with the seductive game, having been in Azkaban for over two years and all. Hopefully I haven't lost my touch.

"Mysterious and strong women are alluring for me. The ones who only let the hard times make them stronger. Ones who have that _exotic_ beauty. The women who are smart and playful. Women who don't smile all the time. So when I do make her smile its all the more special. She is so very fascinating, the more I learn about her the more I want to learn. Her eyes are so vivid and mesmerizing. I've only ever seen her lips smile once but her eyes are what speak for her. So soft at times and then they can be so spicy at others. Emotionless and then so full of fire. Just when I think I understand her, something happens and I am thrown for a loop. She fascinates me deeply. I want to learn everything. Others might think her cold if they see her, they might misunderstand her. But they need to only look at her eyes to see the truth. She isn't cold at all. You need to only study her eyes to see that. That and her voice. Her voice is like liquid honey to me. Even when she uses it like a whip." Sirius's eyes were very intense during his little speech.

He started out like he was speaking about any and every woman, but then he switched and made it clear that he was speaking about one in particular. Is that how he sees me? Warmth entered my belly and softened my heart.

"Charmer." I accuse softly, my eyes flirtatious as they gaze into his. "How many women have you seduced into your bed with that silver tongue?"

"Maybe a few." His eyes lighten up once more, that smothering intensity fading slightly. "I want more than to just be up your skirts, luv. You know that don't you? You're not just a warm body to me. That's not what this date is."

"I know." I nod at him. This is turning more serious than flirtatious. The subject isn't a dark one though, so I do not mind. It doesn't arouse any demons inside of me. "It is not easy for me to trust someone but I do trust you."

"Of course I wouldn't mind being up your skirts, so to speak." The wicked smile that stretched across his lips made my belly flutter. I was wearing the same outfit I wore briefly last night. The coat is open and you could see the red shirt I am wearing. The jeans were tucked into the red and black motorcycle boots. I slid one foot free and put it in between Sirius's legs. I wasn't touching his crotch but I was close.

"That so?"

This is our first date true, but we have known each other a while even though we've only had a few conversations. Is this too soon? I don't want to come across whorish, just seductive.

"You play with fire, luv" I saw him take a sharp intake of breath as soon as I did it, his voice sounded like he ran 5 miles. "It's been so long. You don't know what you're unlocking."

"Hello. My name is Ashley and I will be your waitress this morning. What would you like to drink?" A fake chipper voice asked. Sirius and I snapped our heads to the left to look at her. Really?! We've been here how long and she is just now taking our drink orders? Where has she been?

"I'd like a water." I tell her flatly. She nodded and wrote that down in her little pad.

"And you sir?" She asked Sirius, her smile fake and her eyes bored.

"I'd like TEA." Sirius voice got louder in shocked delight at the last word when I pressed my foot firmly into his crotch as he spoke.

The waitress gave him a look that told him how odd he was being. I kept my face neutral but my eyes were mischievous. This was fun. All my demons lay to rest at the moment. I refused to let them ruin my enjoyment on our date.

"I'll be right back with your drinks." She said but we ignored her.

"I know exactly what I am unlocking." I disagreed, looking into his beautiful grey eyes that were currently struggling to stay focused as I moved my foot lazily. "I think we need it. Deserve it even. Don't you? I am tired of feeling pain, aren't you? I want to feel some pleasure."

"Pleasure sounds lovely." Sirius's voice was uneven. "I am just sure that I physically cannot go as far as I'd like to, unfortunately."

"I do not mean that we are having sex today." I tell him. "Our bodies are better thanks to the potions but I am not sure how well sex will turn out. We can ease into it. After breakfast we can go to the motel, snog on the bed and have a little fun. What do you say? I am not sure about you but I am feeling a little desperate for a distraction from my own mind."

"I couldn't agree more." He sighed, grey eyes fluttering closed. "My mind is an arse. I'm rather sick of him."

"This isn't too much for a first date, is it?" I inquire. He shook his head, raven curls swaying, as he breathed deeply.

"This is… much better… than what I had…. planned."

"I wasn't planning this either." I tell him. "Everything has been so dark inside of me, so tormented. You are the only relief I get from it. I thought talking and flirting would be enough for this date but I was wrong. I need…. I need.."

I don't know how to explain the fierce and desperate swirl of emotions that have taken hold of me. My heart needs a relief, a break. I can't explain it clearly, but the serious emotions and the dark demons will come back. The heaviness will come back. For now I want pleasure. To feel free and light. Does that make sense? Do you know what I am trying to say Sirius? Do you need what I do?

"Are you hungry?" Sirius asked, eyes still closed as he enjoyed my foot rubbing his crotch. "Or can we leave?"

"Let's leave." I told him sternly.

Our journey back to the motel was hurried. It felt like forever but finally we were back in our room and when we were I crashed our lips together. My head spun and the heat that traveled down my spine was marvelous. I need this. I need to not feel anything but this for now. I am so sick of the pain. Of the torment. Of all of it. My heart always feels like knives are stabbing it. I want pleasure. I want Sirius to distract me. To make the pain go away. If only briefly.

We collapsed onto the bed with me on top. Our lips moved together desperately. Sirius's hands wove into my dark coco hair for a moment before he grabbed my bony hips and flipped us. My legs immediatley wrapped around his hips and my hands tangled into his thick curls. I adore his hair. I tugged at the raven locks and he moaned.

"Like that do you?" I gasp, pulling back from his lips.

"Too much. Not enough." He told me as we moved frantically against one another. I pulled our lips back together sloppily. My body burned hot and my mind was successfully distracted. I didn't notice that my features shifted back to being half-fox. Which was the first time since childhood. Even during amorous activities I was in control of it. What is Sirius doing to me?

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and it didn't disappoint. Please leave your thoughts and your questions. I really love reading them. They are very encouraging.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Azkaban Inmates**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe.**

 **Sorry for any errors.**

* * *

 **Year: 1984**

"Bloody dammit!" Sirius shouted, grey eyes flashing. He threw a boot across the room. It hit a wall with a loud BANG!

I sat on the bed watching his temper explode. He tried being patient but it's been two days since our date. We've hunted and searched to no avail. After we had our amorous fun that morning, Sirius didn't waste much time in getting started on our search. So for three days total we've gone down Sirius's list of who might have Harry. Starting with the most likely and working our way down; making sure to be cautious.

"It shouldn't be this difficult to find one three year old!" He continued in frustration. "I'm damn near out of places to check! Where in the bloody hell did Dumbledore want Hagrid to take my godson? He must have given him to the most random person in the world! Why isn't he with the people we've already inspected?! Should we check _Hogwarts_ next for Merlin's sake? Buggering bollocks!"

Sirius paced the length of the room as he snarled his words, gesturing wildly as he did so.

"We have not checked blood relatives." I told him smoothly. My face was neutral, like it often was. My feelings were not as neutral however, Sirius is trying so desperately and I do hope we find the young laddie soon.

"I told you Harry is the last of the Potter line." Sirius snapped. "James's mother was a Black. Other than me, Andromeda is the only other Black who didn't kiss Voldemort's arse that's still living. Harry is only distantly related to her. But I suppose the likelihood of her having him is just as likely as the any of others we've yet to check."

"I meant the muggles." I correct, ignoring the tone.

I know that's not what he wants to hear. I inquired about relatives the first time we went out searching. According to what Sirius has told me, the muggle woman – Paulana or Pakuna, maybe? – loathes magic. Pakuna and her husband have beliefs that are similar to pureblood supremacy in reverse.

Of course he wouldn't want his godson with those people. Not looking would be illogical though. Especially since we've already checked the people on his _most_ likely list. How about we start with the _least_ likely now?

"He is NOT with those jealous bigots!" He snarled at me, pacing coming to a stop. Grey eyes were wild in his rage and his face was flushed. "Dumbledore knows better. Nobody with half a brain would put him there."

"Who's he with then?" I question evenly.

" _I_ _don't_ _know_!" He explodes back, arms flying up in exasperation. Then he jabs a finger in my direction. "I know he's _not_ with them. Do you know what that horrid muggle woman would do to him? If she could treat her own baby sister so harshly, Merlin knows what she'd do to my poor Prongslet. Don't even get me started on her whale of a husband, he could swallow Harry whole!"

"I do not wish for him to be there either, but we shouldn't leave any rock unturned." I reason. "How about we go there in the morning? Simply to cross it off our list. You do know where they live, yes?"

"I do." He says through his teeth. His temper was still hot but it seems he could see the logic in my words. Even if he wasn't happy about it.

"Come lay with me." I tap the spot next to me invitingly. "Let me help you relax."

"I don't want to _relax_." He declined through bared teeth with a locked jaw and stiff shoulders. "I want to find my bloody godson. I _need_ to find him."

"We will." I tried soothing.

Sirius was doing very good the first two days we searched. Unfortunately today that control snapped along with his patience.

"When?" He raked his long fingers through his thick hair in frustration. "He'll be going to school by the time we find him at this rate!"

I resisted the urge to chuckle at his exaggeration. I know he's anxious to reach him but we've been searching for three days, not years. I do understand his urgency though. I was explosive and impatient on our fifty hour Ardan hunt.

"You will be reunited with your little laddie soon. I am certain of it." I promised, hoping the universe wouldn't make a liar out of me.

" _Certain_?! How can you possibly be certain? What if it takes weeks to find him?" He said weeks like it'd feel like centuries.

"Do you trust me?" I ask softly. Sirius nodded once and took a deep breath, trying to regain control of his temper. "Then trust I will help you find him as quick as possible."

"We leave first thing in the morning." Sirius told me sternly. I nod in agreement and tap the space next to me again.

This time he did join me. He took off everything except silky black boxers and crawled into bed. I slid down so I was flat instead of propped against the headboard. Sirius snuggled into me, head resting on my bosom and an arm going around over my waist. I immediately wove a hand into his hair and began playing with the ringlets. My claws lightly graze his scalp before I grab a handful of thick hair and pull up. The ebony curls dance around my fingers before bouncing back in place when I reach the end.

"I'm envious of your hair." I told him around a soft chuckle, running my claws along his scalp gently again. "It's unfair that you get beautiful, perfect curls and I'm stuck with hair that's boring, thin, and straight."

"My hair is rather stunning, isn't it?" He murmured against my breast, voice cocky and content. He wasn't stiff and angry anymore. He enjoyed my caresses, they helped calm him down. "Breathtaking in its perfection."

I snorted at his arrogant reply and tugged not so gently. He let out a quiet moan at the action. That only amused me further. Something I was delighted to learn is that he very much enjoys when his hair is tugged and pulled on. Especially during amatory activities.

"Riona!" The angry voice woke me up from my horrid dream with a start hours later. Sirius woke up with my sharp movement. I was quick to reassure him. Heavy grey eyes closed again and he rolled over, sleeping once more.

I looked over and my heart stopped when I saw Niall standing by the bathroom door. Adava Kedavra eyes were ablaze and his hands were clenched into fists.

"Kane is being a pain in the arse! Tell him to drop dead!" He demanded.

"What did he do?" I ask around the lump in my throat, my left ear twitched.

Azkaban drives everyone insane and I guess I am no exception. I didn't start getting these hallucinations until I was locked away in that purgatory.

"I put a duck stuffed animal in his room." Kane laughed, appearing next to his near-lookalike. The only thing making them look different was the shade of green in their eyes. "It was charmed to quack and fly around. He almost pissed himself, it was hilarious."

"It was NOT hilarious. It was the very opposite of hilarious!"

"Are you joshing me?" Kane snorted. I watched their bickering with a heavy heart, how I missed it. I remember this argument. It happened often. "Ducks are a stupid fear. Who in the world is afraid of a duck?"

"I. Am. Not. Afraid. Of. DUCKS!" Niall denied indignantly. "I hate them! There's a difference."

"Yes there is and you, brother mine, are scared of harmless little ducks." Kane taunted, before shivering in dramatic terror. "Oooooh no. Don't kill me ducky! Please have mercy!"

Niall flushed in fury and embarrassment. I could tell he was about to lunge at his brother, so I spoke up before this turned violent.

"Kane." I scold, resisting the urge to chuckle and cry simultaneously.

He looked at me in disbelief. "Oh, come on. You can't possibly be angry with me. Why am I getting punished because Niall has a stupid fear?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but as quickly as they appeared they were gone again. My heart squeezed in my chest. I sighed heavily and dropped my head into my hands. I can't tell if that was more torture or a blessing. It was a bittersweet combination of the two. Tears pricked my eyes. I missed them so much. Memories of the day of their death threatened to bubble to the surface. I fought them down. I've relieved that day enough times already.

Two hours later Sirius and I were in the village of Little Whinging, which was located near the country of Surrey. It was near London in the southeast of England. The neighborhood we were currently in had rows and rows of identical houses. They were boring and ordinary. Sirius led me to the house the muggle relatives lived in.

We stood hidden in the tree line, looking at the backyard. The grass was pristine and short. A large tree grew by the house near a tidily-trimmed hedge. Roses grew in small pots on either side of the backdoor. A small potted plant hung from a lantern by said entry over a window. There was a small wooden bench under the large tree. On the bench sat a small boy in clothes that were at least two sizes too large. His head was bowed low and unruly, inky black hair hid his face from view. Tiny fingers played with the glasses in his lap.


	13. Chapter 13

**Azkaban Inmates**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe.**

 **Hello everyone! Thank you for all the reviews and support. It really inspires me to keep going.**

* * *

 **Year: 1984**

Sirius helped and supported me in finding Ardan, but when we found him knew confronting him was something I needed to do alone. I helped him find his godson but their reunion should be a private one. So I left and did something that I have been dreading. Something that I refused to even think about when I escaped. Return to the cottage I lived in when I moved to London.

I was ambushed and surrounded while I was in Diagon Ally shopping. Fourteen Aurors appeared and binded me before I could even blink. Can you believe that? Fourteen of those bastards? _What a dramatic reaction._ I was paralyzed and unable to move. My magic and I were restricted long enough for Ardan to gloat and then for me to get thrown into Azkaban.

As soon as I was thrown in my cell the vise that was squeezing my insides and paralyzing my body vanished. While Ardan was gloating it appeared that he was crying and accusing me of the murders like a distressed victim. He explained how he figured out my evil plot like I was a villain in a bloody thriller novel. I knew he was gloating though, even if nobody else saw it. Again I marvelled at how clever his fabricated evidence was.

I know that the first thing he did was go and destroy my cottage; that would be a very Ardan thing to do. While the cottage itself didn't hold any sentimental value, I had items inside that did. The thing I was worried about the most was a silver and gold locket on an intricately woven chain. Inside of it was a shrunken wooden chest.

Inside of that carved chest was most of the letters the triplets and I exchanged while they were in school, quite a number of their belongings, and pictures. The thought of that locket being destroyed or missing caused panic to settle in my bones. It was rather cowardly of me to procrastinate coming back here but I couldn't help it.

My cottage had wide and welcoming steps that led to the front door and a relaxing porch, perfect for a quiet afternoon. The cobblestone cottage was a small cozy place that had one bedroom and two fireplaces, one on each end of the house. Neither one was connected to the floo. Which was unnatural for a magical home.

I used to have a house elf, Bopsy. I can clean but I cannot cook to save my soul. Bopsy was a phenomenal cook. I got him when I became of age and moved with the triplets. Merlin knows what Ardan did to my poor Bopsy. I shudder thinking about it.

Now the cottage was in rubble and ruin. A sigh escaped my lips as I walked up to what used to be my porch. I took one bony hand out of my pocket and held it out flat. _Accio locket_ , I thought strongly. I waited a few moments and when nothing happened I felt my heart drop to my stomach. Just as my hand began to lower something wiggled out of the remains of my cottage and into my palm, the intricately woven chain tangling itself around my fingers.

My thumb caressed the precious metal and it was cool to the touch. My eyes drank in the way that the silver and gold danced together, creating a beautiful design. I eagerly put the locket on, the weight of it was very welcomed. It felt like a missing limb was reattached. I am glad I wasn't wearing it that day, I wouldn't have it now if I had been.

When it is made known that Sirius and I are no longer in our cells, we are going to need a safe place to go to. Now that Ardan is no more, I have the perfect place for that. After my father was bitten he fell into a deep depression. How else was he supposed to react when he was turned into something that he was taught to hate since birth? My mother was never the comforting type.

She had a very cold exterior despite her warm heart. So she did the only thing she could think of that would help him. She got him involved in a project, something that would take his mind off of it. Together they spent years creating a safe house that was perfect for them, their future children, and grandchildren. Getting the house itself built was actually the easiest part.

The difficult part was getting all the wards and protective enchantment barriers put up and perfected. A lot of research and practice went into it. One of the hardest was the special blood-ward that they stumbled across during researching. Again and again they practiced, making it and all the others as strong and perfect as they could. It took them 10 years to get everything - house and magical protection - to their satisfaction.

I am now the only one that is protected, seeing how my parents and siblings are dead. I have other biological relatives, but the house will not protect them without my permission. Nobody can enter the borders and get inside of the yard, let alone the house, without me now. Every time someone or something leaves or wants to enter they have to have my permission. That house is the safest place on earth for us now, unless Sirius has a better place in mind. There are wards and protective enchantment barriers against all sorts of things.

A question you might ask yourself is, why didn't I just go there with the triplets and change the wards so Ardan can't get in? Well if the wards could be so easily tampered with, the house wouldn't be very safe would it? I haven't been at the large safe house since before my parents died. I had no reason to.

What good would it do if the house would welcome him inside with open arms and keep him just as shielded and protected as us? I must return now though, I have to make sure Ardan doesn't have anyone there. Most likely he does not but it's better to be safe than sorry. I concentrated for a moment and Apparated to where the house is in Greece.

You cannot Apparate into or out of the house or the yard. I will Apparate close to it and walk inside. There was a mile of land circling the large house that was protected. Along the border of the yard was a tall stone wall that was translucent to me, it also shimmered with a faint glow. The wall represented all the wards and protective enchantment barriers that were in place.

If anyone else had Apparated to where I was it would seem like nothing at all was here, and they would feel the urge to leave that they wouldn't find the slightest bit suspicious. The urge to leave would feel natural. I stepped through the barrier cautiously and it felt like I was stepping through a wall made out of honey.

As soon as I was inside I could feel it in my bones that nobody was on the property except the house elves. The wards pulsed with life and I just knew. Which was odd, the wards didn't communicate with me when I was a child. It was a new experience.

There were hedges cut into different animals scattered around, they were almost emerald in color. Every single one of them came to life when I entered and began moving around the yard. The marble fountain had a hippogriff that ruffled its feathers and made a loud noise in greeting. The three house elves that were here appeared in front of me with a pop and eagerly wanted to know if there was anything they could do. I told them no, that I just wanted to have a look around. They all nodded their heads in unison, large ears flapping, and disappeared.

I did not go inside. Instead I decided to walk around the porch that wrapped all the way around the house. There were two floors above ground and one below. Memories bubbled below the surface of my brain and I could almost hear the sound of children laughing. I could almost see an 8 year old me playing with two year old triplets. I remember the way we would chase each other around the yard and through the gardens, the way we ran down the wide hallways inside the safe house. I could picture the way my mother and father would dance in the parlor.

Opposites attract they say. That applies beautifully to my father and mother. My father, Jasper, had a warm disposition. I am not sure what person he was before he was turned but the father I knew was very physically affectionate and gentle. My mother, Fedelmid, normally had a very composed and almost cold air around her. My mother wasn't very physically affectionate and had an impatient, explosive temper at times. Both of them enjoyed dancing though and they loved each other very much.

After a while I decided to return to the motel room. It has been 4 hours total since I left Sirius at the muggle neighborhood. When I got back Sirius was on the bed - which looked larger than before - with a three year old boy sitting on the complete opposite side, me entering caused the boy to scoot closer to his godfather. Wild inky black locks fell into his face and emerald eyes were timid and afraid. His vivid eyes reminded me so much of a certain brother of mine with Avada Kedavra eyes.

"It's alright." Sirius soothed him, reaching over and running his hands in the boy's hair softly. Sirius pretended not to notice how he flinched as if he was expecting the touch to be painful. What all did those muggles do to the boy? "This is Riona. I told you about her remember?"

Harry nodded and looked at me under his lashes, but didn't speak.

"Hello there, laddie." I told him with a neutral expression and a warm tone. I tried to make my eyes as soft as possible. He was obviously an anxious little thing. "I am so happy to meet you."

Harry blushed pink and scooted even closer to Sirius. His fingers were fiddling with the end of his shirt. Which fit him a lot better now and was a deep blue instead of a worn tan color.

"Harry will be staying with us for a few days." Sirius told me, his hand was still stroking young Harry's hair. "I talked to the muggles. A little glamour goes a long way. They think he is staying at a classmates. I will take him to his muggle school and pick him up when needed. "

I am glad he is not thinking about abducting the boy completely. He needs to go to his muggle school. We do not need to arouse suspicion.

"Did you and your godfather have lovely one-on-one time?" I inquired softly to the three year old after I nodded my agreement to Sirius. "Did you enjoy your reunion?"

Harry bobbed his head and a tiny smile tugged on his lips but he didn't verbally answer me.

"I gave him quite the fright walking out of the woods into the backyard." Sirius told me in an amused tone then his grey eyes went down to the laddie. "Everything's alright now though. Uncle Padfoot explained everything, hmmm? We had a long chat."

"You's magic." Harry spoke up quietly, peaking shyly at Sirius.

"That's right." Sirius encouraged. "All three of us are magic. You and I are a magical family Harry and I am not going to be kept from you again. I promise."

Harry flushed deeper and his eyes sparkled at the word family. He slid closer to Sirius and snuggled into his side. His little body was still rather stiff though, especially his tiny shoulders. Sirius's hand slipped from his hair to his little side. My jaw was locked and a look passed between Sirius and I.

Child abuse is something neither one of us are going to stand for. We could see that the muggles haven't been treating him very well. Of course children can be shy without being abused, but I could tell that this was more than normal shyness.

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Remus will be appearing soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Azkaban Inmates**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe.**

* * *

 **Year: 1984**

Harry has been with us for three days, today it was currently Thursday. Sirius and I had no idea how Muggle schooling worked, so I went out and did some research not long after returning to the motel room the first day Harry was with us. I learned what days he had school and the times. Monday through Friday, 8 am to 2pm.

No matter how hard I try to seem harmless and friendly the boy found me extremely intimidating. If I get closer than a foot and a half away from him he goes stiff all over and clings to Sirius for dear life. We all sleep on the bed together but Harry makes absolutely certain that Sirius is in the middle.

I know the only reason he tries his hardest to tolerate my presence is because Sirius is so fond of me and he doesn't want to upset him. He is a sweet boy truly, just extremely shy and timid. He is a bit more relaxed when I am not in the room. I can tell because I see how he tenses when he notices me reenter the room.

The wee laddie adores Sirius so much already, even though Sirius told me he doesn't remember him from before Azkaban. You can clearly see he is desperate for Sirius's approval and adoration. He never disagrees with anything his godfather says, even if Sirius tries to stress to him that he wants the boy's honest opinion. Harry always responds how he thinks Sirius wants him to. Of course the toddler is not chatty by any stretch of the imagination. He usually nods, shrugs, shakes his head, or uses his hands to communicate. If he does talk it's only a few words at a time.

"He was always so talkative. Even though he only knew three words he would babble away to you in that adorable baby gibberish." I remember Sirius telling me sadly that first night. "Harry was so happy, enthusiastic, and social. The little bugger was cheeky too let me tell you. It's awful to see him so afraid of everything, so withdrawn into himself."

While Harry was at school Tuesday we spent a lot of time coming up with various different plans on how to deal with the muggle relatives (I can never remember their names). Before picking him up we settled on an idea. One of us will go disguised as Harry under polyjuice potion Friday and stay the night. Saturday the other will pick fake-harry up and relay the information they discovered.

We needed to know what exactly they do to him and Harry obviously isn't going to tell us the details himself. After that Sirius will decide how the muggles will be punished. We had neither resources, nor the time to make a polyjuice potion ourselves. So we went to Knockturn Alley Wednesday to get one, even though Diagon Alley would be preferable it is not wise for us to wander around there for shopping.

Knockturn Alley has narrow cobblestone alleyways and the shops were 10 shades of unpleasant. The many shops were devoted to the Dark Arts, one was Borgin and Burkes, which specializes in objects that have curious and strong magical properties I was informed. The shop we went to for the polyjuice had the physical appearance of an abandoned house.

The walkway leading up to house was cracked, weeds poked out from these cracks. Vines formed a twisted maze upon the side of house, reaching their tentacles towards the roof. The house's walls showed black decay by neglect. Splotches of original paint hinted at the house's former prosperity. Cobwebs covered the corners on the porch, tiny black spiders threaded towards their prey. The door begrudgingly creaked open when we entered. A musty, dank odor filled the stale air. I thought the outside was a ruse and the inside would be better. It wasn't.

The effects of the polyjuice potion are only temporary, and depending on how well it has been brewed, may last anything from between ten minutes and twelve hours. The two we bought were brewed very well indeed. Currently the plan was, Friday at 2pm before picking the real harry up, one of us will take the other to the muggles house. Saturday at 1:30 the fake-harry will be retrieved again before the second polyjuice potion wears off.

You wouldn't believe the amount of pleasure I felt when our never-ending quarrel about who was going to be the one to drink the potion was over. Finally Sirius agreed that it should be me that went. He was a stubborn man though, it took an annoyingly long amount of time to reach that point.

"I hate that you're going to be the one putting up with their abuse." Sirius murmured.

I moved so I was straddling his lap instead of sitting next to him on the bed. My knees now hugged his hips and one hand slithered up and tangled into his thick silky curls. His breathing hitched and his eyes fluttered when I gave those locks a soft tug.

"Yes, the hours upon hours we spent going back and forth can attest to that." I chuckled into his ear. Neither one of us wanted to have the argument in front of Harry, so we did it when he was at school and asleep.

"How long until we leave to pick Harry up?" Sirius inquired, his voice breathless from the attention my lips were paying his neck. _Tempus_ , I thought to myself firmly. Seeing as I was preoccupied, I didn't bother stopping what I was doing to glance and see what time was now floating somewhere close to me. "We have an hour."

"There is a lot we can do in an hour." I purred against his skin, scratching my claws along his scalp gently.

Everything about me was half-shifted except my tail, which is not out at the moment. I unlatched my teeth from where they were nibbling underneath his ear and quickly pressed his lips to mine. Electric heat jumped in-between us and made my head go fuzzy. Sirius used his grip on my hips to pull me even closer than I already was and we rocked against each other.

50 minutes of amorous fun later we righted our rumpled appearance and struggled to get air to our starving lungs. Grey eyes were half-lidded as Sirius cleaned his trousers with a quick wandless spell. I chuckled deep in my throat as I retrieved my new shirt and buttoned it back up. We have not had intercourse yet but there are a lot of other fun sexual activities we have thoroughly enjoyed together.

"Where should we take Harry for a late lunch?" Sirius asked me as he put back on his own shirt. I eyed the beautiful tattoos on his too thin chest before they were covered up. "Anything in particular you are in the mood for, luv?"

"I do not think I should go with you to pick him up today." I replied, putting my long dark chocolate hair in a braid. "He would enjoy it more if it was just the two of you."

"He likes you being there." He denied and at the look I gave him, he continued with. "He does! Prongslet is just shy, that's all. That doesn't mean he dislikes you."

"You're lying to yourself. Surely you can see he fears me? I am sorry Padfoot dear, but he does _not_ like me being around." I could hardly blame the boy. My facial features were sharp and defined before Azkaban, now they were even more so.

My cheek bones look like they can cut someone and my usual neutral expression is hardly warm and inviting. Even if I try to fake a smile it turns out horribly. Apparently my fake smile is a terrifying sight to behold, if the way Harry cringed was any indication. After that I did not bother faking a smile anymore. It is best if I only smile when it is genuine, even if that's not very often.

"Everything makes him nervous. It's not personal against you. He really does like you. I know he does."

"And _I_ know that _you_ are in denial." I snickered and Sirius squinted ebony lashes at me in disapproval. "If it makes you feel better I like him just fine, even if he hates me."

"He doesn't _hate_ you!" He retorted sharply in annoyance.

My lips almost wanted to smirk, I worded the end like that for the sole purpose of riling him up. He was so cute in his ire. He wanted Harry to adore me so badly he ignored the fact that he feels quite the opposite. I am sure _hatred_ is not what the toddler feels, that is far too strong, but I know he is not fond of me.

That is perfectly alright though, as long as he adores his godfather it doesn't matter what he feels for me. Sirius _needs_ his godson. It's driving the man mad that those muggles have been so dreadful to him and Sirius doesn't know to what extent. He has rambled on to me about different possible scenarios, riling himself up.

Do they beat him bloody? Starve him? Drown him in the tub as punishment? How bad is the verbal abuse? Sirius imagined a thousand possible things that they could have done, each more awful than the last.

This plan will put an end to his fretting. Then he can punish them however he sees fit. Will he let them remember their punishment? Or will he _obliviate_ them? Will he use the charm that creates fake memories? Will they even know that they are being punished for their treatment of the toddler? Or will he just do a series of terrifying "pranks"? I don't know the answers to those questions.

"Just go to your godson. I am sure it is two o'clock now. I will be fine here." I tell him, waving a hand shooing him away. I made my fox-features disappear when he left, I didn't want to be caught by surprise when he returned with Harry.

I heard a loud bark-like laugh outside of the door an hour and a half later. Sirius walked in with Harry on his hip. The new glasses his godfather bought him a couple days ago sat on his nose and framed his cherubic face adorably. The easy smile was wiped off when he spotted me on the bed. I folded the newspaper that I had been reading up and sat it on the nightstand.

"Hello there laddie." I greet kindly. The small nervous smile he gave me matched the look in his emerald eyes perfectly. "I have something I want to talk to you about. Is that okay?"

He nodded at me as Sirius walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Tomorrow I will not be here when you get home from school. I have some people I need to visit. I won't be back until Saturday afternoon." When he shot Sirius a questioning look mixed with hopefulness I couldn't help but quip, "Try not to miss me too terribly."

His godfather's expression confirmed my words and I gave him a look that translated to, _see? I told you so._ I got a quick little scowl in reply.

"Would you like to hear more stories about your parents?" Sirius asked with a crooked smile. "I have plenty of them."

It was no surprise when Harry bobbed his head in agreement. Sirius went on rambling about the different things James - Nicknamed Prongs. Which made me assume he was an animagus - used to do to try and impress Lily and gain her favor. They were very amusing and it was no wonder it took him so long to woo her. He was too over the top with everything. I am not sure why Lily was so against James other than his cockiness but I have a feeling there is more to the story than that. Perhaps I shall ask another time.

Friday a few minutes before 2:00 Sirius and I were walking up the driveway at number 4 Privet Drive. The real Harry was currently waiting in the office at school for his godfather to arrive. My tiny toddler hand was swallowed by Sirius's large one. Unruly raven hair framed my now cherubic face and the fringe fell over Harry's ugly old glasses that were perched on my nose.

I was wearing a tan shirt that was far too big and khaki pants that were filthy and two sizes too large. An old worn belt kept them from falling to my ankles. The second polyjuice potion was stuffed deep into my front pocket. It didn't take long for someone to answer the door after Sirius knocked.

"Yes?" The women was thin, blue eyed, dirty blonde, and had a neck that was too long. Her polite tone was so fake I wanted to roll my eyes. "Back so soon?"

"Afraid so." Sirius responded with a winning smile.

The glamour that was firmly in place made his face rounder and his hair short, light brown, and slightly wavy. His eyes were a dull dark green and his lips were terribly thin. The glamour also made him seem 10 years older and 4 inches shorter. Any witch or wizard could be taught to see through glamour. I could with very little effort if I wished. The fake features would distort like smeared paint and his true face would show.

"You know how it gets when boys spend too much time together. I think they need to take a little break and have some breathing room. Is that alright? I can pick him up tomorrow afternoon if it's not too much trouble." A fake look of concern was etched into his face.

"Of course, of course." She agreed, giving me hard glance with a strained smile. "Sorry he was so troublesome. We have that problem too you see. He behaves so terribly at home."

"Little boys will do that." Sirius replied with a fake sympathetic look. "My son is two years older than Harry here so they don't have any classes together at all. I thought that time apart would be enough but I was wrong."

"What exactly did the boy do?" She inquired, jerking her head down at me without taking her eyes off of Sirius.

"They were shouting, throwing things at each other, and wouldn't go to bed last night when I told them too. I believe myself to be a patient man but they crossed a line, don't you agree?" Sirius answered, exasperation written clearly across his ordinary looking face. He was quite the talented actor and it made me want to chuckle but I smothered it.

"Yes I do" Harry's Aunt told him firmly, "and I can promise it won't happen again."

"Thank you." He appeared to be relieved. "I am sorry again for the trouble."

"See you tomorrow." Patricia (?) replied, even though her tone was sugary sweet and polite it was clearly a dismissal.

Sirius waved goodbye with a wide smile in such a dork-ish fashion that I wanted to mock him for it. When he let go of my hand and started down the driveway, I shuffled toward the woman in a deliberately nervous way.

"Just wait until your uncle gets home _boy_." She sneered when we were both inside, all friendliness vanishing. She grabbed me by the hair and forced me through the living room and down the hallway. "You are lucky anyone wants to put up with you at all and you have the nerve to embarrass me by behaving that way?!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" I pleaded desperately, feeling hollow and detached internally, but she wouldn't hear it.

"You're going to be more than _sorry_ when your uncle gets home!" She opened the door to a cupboard under a staircase in the hallway and forced me inside of it.

The door slammed closed loudly and I heard the sound of a lock. To my utter shock and humiliation I felt a familiar feeling of claustrophobia well up inside of me and my heart thundered in my ears. The dark walls in the cupboard seem to move toward me, making the room get even tinier.

I resist the urge to _Alohomora_ the door open and flee. I close my eyes and take deep breathes, my hands shaking in their fists. This is ridiculous Riona, I snarled to myself internally, stop being so weak. This is not Azkaban. I am fine. Everything is fine. Stop this insanity, there is no reason for this panic.

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for your patience and support!**

 **Remus will be in the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Azkaban Inmates**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe.**

 **Loved all the reviews! Sorry for any errors.**

* * *

 **Year: 1984**

Turning the lights on helped more with my claustrophobia than you'd think. The walls stopped moving toward me and the panic calmed to a more manageable level. I did have to sit down because I was so lightheaded I thought I would faint, but that has settled too mostly. My hands were still trembling slightly in their fists though.

I had to fight back images of filthy stone walls and the sounds of the screams and hysterical laughter that constantly bounced off of them. I could practically hear the subtle sound of the Dementors flying and I could almost feel their horrifying presence, the crushing depression that settles on you when they are near even if you _have_ an Animagus form. We were there for two and a half years. It felt more like 20 years if you ask me. Even hearing the name Azkaban out loud now makes my insides crawl.

That place really does a number on a person. This is the first time the claustrophobia has hit me since Purgatory and I wasn't claustrophobic before. The small motel bathroom is fine with me and having the lights off in the motel room doesn't do any harm. It must be Sirius, having him with me or near me helps wonders. I still get horrible nightmares when I don't take the Dreamless Sleep Draught.

I know I should probably drink it more often but I am paranoid that I will get addicted again. Like I did when the triplets were murdered. I was addicted for over a year. It took another year of fighting after that to truly and completely break it. If I take too many of them too close together, I might relapse. Of course I didn't tell Sirius that was the reason I've only taken two since escaping, he doesn't need to know I am weak. With an irritated sigh I shook those thoughts off and looked around Harry's "room".

The cupboard was small, dusty, and had spiders crawling all over the ceiling. There were three shelves on the left wall and under them in the corner was a small mattress. That was where I was currently sitting. The mattress had one ratty blanket and no pillow. I stuffed the polyjuice potion in-between the wall and the mattress. I didn't want to risk his family seeing it.

On one of the shelves were a few outfits that looked like they belonged to someone far bigger than little Harry. Other than that Harry didn't have any belongings at all, no toys or books or anything. The only thing he had was a ratty old book bag with homework in it and that was at the motel.

I know Sirius is going to take him to the toy store to pick out a few things while I am here. I can imagine the look of wonder and suspicious disbelief that will cross his cherubic face when it happens. He gave Sirius that look when he got his new glasses and when Sirius took him out to eat for the first time and told him to get whatever he wanted.

"Fweak!" I heard a high pitched voice demand outside the cupboard door. A fist knocked loudly as the little boy's voice continued taunt me. "You hab no fwiends, no more huh? You new fwiend no like you no more?"

I haven't heard Harry talk much, but I do know that he is a smart boy. You can see the intellect in his vivid eyes. When he wants too, he can talk quite well. He does have a little baby voice, but his words don't sound like this boy's. This little boy is either younger than Harry, or not as advanced as Harry is. He isn't perfect in his speech of course, but if Harry wanted to I am sure he could speak in complete sentences far better than his cousin - I assume that is who this is.

"You no tawk?" The boy laughed harshly. "Fweak dumb! Dumb fweak wif no fwiends."

What an obnoxious little shite. I can not stand bratty bullying children with no manners. Especially if the boy being bulling is someone as sweet and bashful as little Harry. My lingering unease is making me very irritable. This boy is not helping my horrid mood the slightest bit.

"Daddy gonna be so mad!" He announced delightedly, both fists were now knocking on the door to Harry's cupboard. "Daddy gonna beat fweak good!"

I've never wanted to child abuse a babe with such a fierce longing before. I have only been here for 20 minutes and Sirius's temper is already going to go wild with the information I have gathered.

"Fweak no eat!" He giggled. "Fweak get belt! Daddy gonna yell and yell at you!"

I thought the brat was never going to leave but eventually he got bored and wandered off. I know what it's like to have a family member abuse you and make you feel insignificant. I hate that Harry has experienced what that feels like. Poor wee laddie.

I was in the cupboard for three hours before Harry's uncle got home. The aunt must not have wasted any time at all before telling her husband how awful Harry behaved. Only moments after I heard him enter loudly through the front door there were footsteps stomping down the hallway.

The lock clicked and the door was jerked open harshly. The man standing there was a large beefy man with short brunette hair that was slicked back and a thick mustache. Unlike his wife, he had hardly any neck at all.

"What did I tell you?!" He snarled at me, face going red in his rage. He went on without waiting for a reply. "I told you that you'd get the beating of a life time if you misbehaved. Get. Over. Here. Now."

I shuffled off of the mattress and made sure I looked every bit the timid mouse as I walked the short distance to him. I resisted the urge to glare when he fisted a hand in my hair and forced me down the hallway. What is with this family and forcing the laddie around by his hair?

He was rambling angrily to me as we walked down the hall and toward a back room but I wasn't listening. The room I was forced into was an office. Usually offices have books but all this one had was a messy desk on one side and a couch on the other.

"You are in for a world of pain." Vance (?) told me as he threw me onto the floor. He kicked me once and then reached for his belt and started taking it off.

"Be careful honey." Pakuna's voice said gently from behind Vergil. "The man is coming back for it tomorrow. It can't be beaten too badly or the marks will be noticeable. They won't have time to heal."

It? Coming back for it? Like Harry was a nasty little insect instead of a CHILD. What's wrong with these people? Their hatred - or probably jealously - of magic really blinds them. They really are like dark pureblood families in reverse. Torturing and looking down on those they feel are "lesser". Instead of it being mudbloods, muggles, and half-bloods, they look down on magic.

"I will punish it however I want, woman." Harry's uncle retorted angrily, hateful eyes locked on me. Despite that however, he did put his belt back on.

"I'll do better!" I promised in a desperate tone. A sneer twisted across his face and his eyes went ablaze even more. He bent down - it was a miracle he managed it without toppling over - and grabbed my little arm in a tight grip. When he yanked me up I thought my arm was going to pop out of my socket.

"You will never be anything more than a waste of space and a screw up, will you?" Victor snarled at me, shaking my little body roughly. "I give you a home, clothes on your back, I work hard so you can live here, and this is how you repay me boy? Awful behavior and empty promises? Nothing is ever good enough for you is it?"

"It is!" I promised in my little shaky voice. I was rather proud of my acting skills, considering I was feeling empty and disconnected once more.

"LIAR!" He bellowed, still jerking my little body harshly.

"I'm not! I'm not!" I tried to make tears fill my eyes but I guess my acting isn't _that_ good.

Harry's Uncle spent a lot of time yelling at me, shaking me, and he even spanked my backside so hard there is no way I am going to be able to sit on it without it hurting fiercely. He only stopped when Harry's aunt called for him to come to dinner. At first he was going to put me back in the cupboard but then he changed his mind. When he forced me into the kitchen he hissed at me to sit at the table and keep my mouth shut.

"Fweak eat wif us Daddy?" An obese boy with blonde hair and outraged blue eyes demanded. This is clearly where Harry gets his clothes from. This boy was easily three times Harry's size, though he couldn't be much older than him.

"No my little tyke." The man responded with a warm chuckle. He reached over and ruffled his son's hair with smile. "He is going to watch us eat and learn his lesson. The freak isn't getting any supper tonight."

The little boy laughed loudly in utter delight and clapped his chubby hands. He turned and looked at me from where I was sitting diagonally from him and gave me a smug look. I was right about my bottom, I thought to myself as I shifted uncomfortably, saying it hurt was an understatement.

"Told you Fweak no eat." Harry's cousin taunted with a wide smile. I just gave him a blank look and didn't respond. "Daddy got fweak good, like me said!"

"Of course you said that." Vidal (?) responded with a proud look. They called Harry the freak, but these people were the oddest bunch I have ever seen. "You're a smart boy."

I took the polyjuice potion at 1:50pm and at 1:50 in the morning - 12 hours of having it in my system - it started wearing off so I had to drink the second one. If all goes well it won't be until 1:50 the next afternoon before the second starts wearing off, Sirius will be here by then.

It was now 8:00 in the morning and I stared at the muggle contraption Harry's Aunt Palmira wanted me to use. It was an odd looking thing and as I held it in my hand I tried to not look as confused as I felt. I thought I was better than the average pureblood about knowing muggle things. I know about their religion, their clothing, and I have even read muggle novels but that is about it. I know a little about muggle vehicles but not much.

Other than that I don't know about muggle inventions. They have so many of them, you can hardly blame me. I don't know how their government works and many muggle references tend to fly over my head. I don't know what games muggle children play or muggle sports. Even some muggle toys are puzzling.

"What are you waiting for?" The aunt snapped as she walked by the living room. "Start vacuuming."

Vacuuming? What in Merlin's name is that? I nodded at her and she gave me a nasty look before leaving the room again. I don't think a three-year-old laddie should be "vacuuming". With a sigh I fiddled with the odd looking contraption and suddenly it roared to life. I am embarrassed to say I let out a little startled shriek and my heart jumped to my throat. Bleeding Hell!

I was glad I was alone, I am sure I looked stupid jumping at a sound that would be normal to a muggle.I had to do many other odd muggle chores and when the uncle and cousin woke up, Pamela made me help cook a very late breakfast for them. That wasn't a pleasant experience.

I am really a horrid cook. On top of that I didn't know anything about the muggle inventions in the kitchen. I got smacked with a wooden spoon many times for doing things wrong. Of course the obese cousin took pleasure in taunting me while they ate. I was forced to watch them eat without joining again.

I was so overwhelmingly happy when Sirius knocked on the door and I could finally leave this place. I was surprised when I saw a dull blue car that didn't belong to this family siting in the driveway. Sirius chitchatted with the aunt before she closed the door and we could leave. Harry was asleep in a weird looking seat attached in the back. I still have about 20 minutes before the potion wears off.

"Where did you get this? You know how to use it?" I asked in a puzzled tone.

"Well luv, I figured if we were going to be spending most of our time in the muggle world we might as well get one." He said with a friendly smile, then he started backing down the driveway. "And it's called driving. I learned how to drive many muggle vehicles. Motorcycles are my favorite. I used to have one you know. Hagrid must still have it. I let him borrow it _that_ night."

"You are full of fascinating surprises." I comment amused, a small smile tugged at the corners of my lips.

Sirius sent me a quick grin before refocusing on the road. Sirius was eager to know what happened but he knew if I told him now he wouldn't be able to stop himself from heading back right that second. We agreed that tonight we would talk about it and he would go punish them while Harry was sleeping.

I asked what all they did and he told me they went to the park before coming here and that was why Harry was taking a nap, he tuckered himself out. They went out for dinner last night and breakfast this morning. Yesterday they went to the muggle toy store and after that they picked out a car together. Sirius was forcing himself not to think about what must have gone on. He forced himself to remain chipper, to gush about what all him and Harry did. He truly loved his godson so very deeply. It was heartwarming to see.

We stopped by the motel room and I changed after the potion wore off. When Harry woke up we went back to the park. Harry adored playing with Sirius at the park. For dinner we went out to eat again. What a suprise, huh? Not.

Sirius told Harry a few adorable stories that he made up with his color imagination that night when the toddler was snuggled in the bed. Then when I was sitting across his lap after, the chipper expression faded to a solemn one. I was correct about his temper. It exploded violently and he struggled to stay quiet and not wake his sleeping godson.

I could see his fury written openly across his face. He was out the door as soon as I finished and I knew those muggles were going to get it good. He was gone for hours and when he returned dark satisfaction gleamed in his eyes. I enjoyed the wicked grin on his face very much. Was it awful of me that I enjoyed his vindictive side? I enjoyed the dark side of him that adored revenge. I can only imagine how painfully he is going to throttle the man who betrayed Harry's parents whenever we cross paths with him.

"My only regret is that I was forced to make them forget it." He whispered in my ear with a dark chuckle. I was very exhausted so unfortunately I didn't get to hear the details. I do know that he showed up without glamour on. Oh, the look on the muggle aunts face when Sirius woke her up must have been _spectacular_.

"I have a confession to make." Sirius murmured later the next afternoon, our fingers were firmly intertwined in-between us.

We just got back from lunch and Harry was playing with his new toys on a large blanket. Sirius didn't mind coming back to the muggle park again because it pleased Harry so. We were sitting on a bench very close to the blanket.

"What's that?" I questioned back, squinting my eyes at his slightly embarrassed expression.

"Remember my mate Remus? He was one of the people we checked when we were searching?" He asked and at my nod he continued. Luckily he wasn't home when we went to his little hovel. "Well, before we left I might have left a note for him."

"You might have _what_?!" I snarled under my breath. My temper climbed rapidly. What a sneaky little shite. How did he do that without me knowing? When did he even write the damned letter? Why did he not tell me before now?! That was a little over a week ago. "What did you say? Do you realize what you've done? He _cannot_ be trusted. He'll contact the Auror's for sure! We were supposed to have months before they realized we were gone. MONTHS!"

I accidently raised my voice a little too much and Harry turned his head worriedly at my tone. I cooled my expression and his godfather sent him a wide smile, after a moment of hesitation he returned to his toys. But I did notice he was far more tense now than before.

"He can be trusted." Sirius said trying to sooth me, his grey eyes were desperate. "He hasn't alerted them yet, has he? I thought the worst of Remus before I was imprisoned. I thought _he_ was the traitor. Which is utterly ridiculous. Remus has the biggest, gentlest heart I've ever seen. I feel awful for thinking he could be a Deatheater. _Awful_. I had to let him know the truth. Please tell me you understand."

"You know what I understand?" I hissed back, two different desires flooded my entire body. They were to _protect_ Sirius and to throttle the _maggot_ that was Remus. "I understand that he didn't even bother to fight for a trial. I understand that he let you rot. He didn't visit you once and he never would have. He is a poor excuse of a friend and I don't want you anywhere near him. You are the most loyal person I have ever met. Where was his loyalty? Yes, you might have thought him the traitor but if he was imprisoned you would have fought for a trial! You would have visited at least once. You would have wanted to hear it from his lips! Tell me that isn't true."

"I can't." He replied. I hated that I was responsible for the heavy look in his eyes and the frown on his lips. But protecting Sirius is far too important to me. I refuse to let anything happen to him. Neither one of us can go back to that purgatory. His _friend_ cannot be trusted. I can't trust him with my Sirius.

"Of course not, because you are a far better person than he is!" I whispered back furiously, feeling like I could _really_ slap his beautiful face right now.

"Please, luv." He grabbed both of my hands and gazed pleadingly at me. Pleading me to understand and accept his point of view. "I didn't tell him where we were. I wrote about what truly happened. About the switch and Peter's betrayal. I told him what happened when I chased after Wormtail and apologized for thinking he could EVER betray Prongs and Lily. I begged him not to tell Dumbledore or the ministry. I said I would give him time to process. I told him if he wanted to write me back where to leave the letter. I haven't gone to see if he's written. If he wants to meet up..."

"I am going with you." I interrupted firmly. "I will not have you going to him alone. If you _insist_ on visiting him. If you _insist_ on being ridiculous then I will be there to protect you."

I yanked my hand out of his grip and stood up sharply. Sirius looked up at me and when he opened his mouth to say something I headed for the woods.

"I will see you later at the motel!" I shouted over my shoulder.

"Riona!" I heard him call. "Please come back. Don't leave like this. Let's talk some more, yeah?"

"We. Will. Talk. LATER!" I snarled back without taking my eye off of my target.

As soon as I was in the woods and out of sight I apparated back to the motel room. Then I let out a loud scream that seemed to go on forever. I picked up the closest thing to me (a jacket) and threw it. Why does he have to put himself in danger? Why can't he see that this _Remus_ cannot be trusted? I couldn't bear it if something happened to my darling Sirius again.

Was Remus there when the Dementors flooded the hallway and we felt their presence? Was he there to comfort Sirius to the best of his ability like I was? To wake him up when he accidently changed back into a human in his sleep? When Sirius begged and pleaded in his agony? Did he hear Sirius's heartbreaking whines and cries?

Did he see how Sirius starved and withered? Did he see how Sirius suffered? NO HE DIDN'T! Because he was content to believe the worst in that strong, loyal, loving man. He didn't fight for a trial, he didn't visit Sirius, he didn't try to hear the truth from my Sirius's lips. I despise that man to the depths of my being.

* * *

 **I know I promised Remus in this chapter. SORRY! I swear he will be in the next one.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Azkaban Inmates**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe.**

 **Love all the support! Thank you so much!**

* * *

 **Year: 1984**

My hands gripped the edges of the sink tightly. The sight of my own refection made me ill, so my gaze was locked on the drain. My reflection was completely silent in the muggle mirror. Which was honestly a good thing, I was in no mood to have my appearance insulted repeatedly. Normal mirrors are usually more annoying than anything else. My refection has always gotten on my nerves, it rarely has anything pleasant to say to me.

When I heard the sound of Sirius and Harry entering our room my eyes looked toward the open bathroom door. I could only see clothes hanging on a rod and the bags underneath them from here, so I walked out of the bathroom and paused. Sirius just got done putting the chain on door, locking it. He stood there in his leather pants, motorcycle boots, long sleeved royal blue top, and leather vest.

"Sirius, may I speak with you privately for a moment?" I requested formally. My back was straight, shoulders squared, and my hands linked together behind my back. To both of our surprise it was Harry that spoke up.

"No."

My gaze went to where the little boy was sitting on his godfather's hip. Harry's vivid eyes were determined behind his glasses but he was fidgeting with Sirius's leather vest nervously. He was standing up to me despite how intimidating I was to him, for his godfather. A brave thing to do. It was very sweet he was protective of Sirius. He didn't want me upsetting the man again like I did at the park.

"It's alright Prongslet." Sirius soothed the toddler, he walked a few steps and went to put Harry on the bed. The boy clung tightly in response and shook his head no.

"Harry?" A cherubic face looked away from grey eyes and into turquois. "I understand you're worried for him, but I promise to be nice. I'm sorry if I frightened you earlier."

"You won't yell at him?" He asked me in his cute baby voice. It _almost_ sounded like he was dropping the "t" in won't. I was surprised he spoke to me again. I wasn't expecting a verbal reply.

"I swear I am not going to yell at Padfoot." I tell him sincerely. "I can keep the bathroom door open if you promise to stay on the bed."

I didn't want him trying to overhear our conversation. He nodded in agreement and turned his gaze back to Sirius. His expression was apologetic and a light blush spread across his cheeks. He was embarrassed for being disobedient. Sirius kissed him on the forehead in reply and sat him on the bed. This time the toddler didn't try to fight it. We keep some of Harry's toys and the big blanket in the "trunk" of the car.

The other toys were put away in one of the bags under the clothes that were hanging up. Sirius summoned a few and they flew out of the bag and onto the bed. Harry's eyes widened in delight, he always loves it when magic is used, and his lips curved into a smile.

"If someone knocks on the door will you answer it?" Sirius tested the boy. The toddler knew the answer and shook his head no. "If someone walks in without knocking what will you do?"

The door is chained and we _are_ in muggle London, but you never know what witch or wizard might be around. It would be easy for one to unlock the door. Harry opened his mouth wide and pointed to it. Letting his godfather know he would scream. This isn't the first time Sirius has asked him safety questions.

Sirius has done so in various places and situations. If Harry doesn't know the answer to one, Sirius tells him what he should do. In this instance some might say he was being paranoid - we are only going to the bathroom - but seeing as we're hiding from the law and practically kidnapped the laddie, I'd say it was smart.

"And?" Sirius probed. Harry pointed to the wall to his right (my left). There was gap between the wall and the bed, he was answering that he would hide there. "Good. We'll be out in a moment."

"I shouldn't have lost my temper in front of Harry." I say when we entered the bathroom, my voice was stiff. "My apologies."

"You're still angry with me." Sirius sighed, running a hand through his midnight curls. I sat on the closed toilet lid and crossed my ankles. "I'll admit sneaking around wasn't the best way to go about it, but surely you can understand why I need to see him?"

"He's family to you." I say, my voice empty and my spine ridged. My temper hasn't completely cooled off yet. I can feel it simmering in my gut.

"We both thought the worst of each other before my imprisonment. I want to make it right." As he spoke Sirius sank to his knees and put his hands over mine. "Moony was always vanishing for days, sometimes weeks, at a time and wouldn't tell us where he went. I know I should have trusted him, Lily and Prongs scolded me more than once about it, but Voldemort was making all sorts of promises to... everyone. I don't fault him for having the same suspicions about me that I had about him. That would be hypocritical. Yes I wish he would have visited at least once and heard me out, but I know how crippling the betrayal and heartbreak was. I felt it too. In hindsight I realize what a horrible idea it was not to tell anyone about the switch, but there's nothing we can do about it now."

The way he hesitated while saying "promises to… everyone" made it obvious that wasn't what he was originally going to say.

"What about Harry?" I questioned. "You've explained everything except that. If you're not angry with him about his treatment of you, surely you noticed how he left the boy with those muggles."

"Remus can't get Harry, the ministry won't allow it."

"He could have visited." I retort instead of inquiring why he wouldn't be allowed to get Harry. The man isn't allowed to adopt children and Sirius called him "Moony". Not only that, but I remember our conversation in Azkaban about why Sirius became an Animagus illegally. He said it wasn't his secret to tell. I assume the man is a werewolf, it would make sense. "If he couldn't adopt Harry, he could have at least made sure he was safe and loved."

"I am sure there is a perfectly good explanation for that." He told me. "One we'll find out about if he wants to see us."

"Why aren't you angry?" I questioned him in a flat tone. "Where is that hot temper of yours?"

"What else do you think I should be angry about?" He replied calmly, being annoyingly reasonable.

"You're not angry that I hate your _friend_? That I insulted him more than once and think he is utterly untrustworthy? It's uncharacteristic for you not to be defensive right now. You are very protective of your loved ones and quick to temper when it comes to them being verbally, or physically, attacked."

"A better question would be why you want me to get angry so badly." He chuckled back, looking up at me. "Nobody has ever been so irritated over me _not_ losing my temper."

I've seen Sirius's hot temper explode more than once. I guess the fact that he was keeping a cool head should be a good thing, but it's just annoying. I am not being irrational and unreasonable here. Right? Right. The fact that I am cautious and distrustful of _Lupin_ is logical. The fact that I don't want Sirius anywhere near that lowlife maggot is completely reasonable. He left Sirius to suffer! He would have been only too happy for Sirius to spend the rest of his life in Azkaban.

Sirius being so calm about all of this makes me feel like I am overreacting and being crazy, even though I know for a fact I am not. That is why I am so pissed off that he isn't losing his temper as well. So I gave him a stern look and waited for him to explain himself. He looked at me with amusement and sighed.

"You only want to protect me." His grey eyes softened and he squeezed my hands. "Should I be angry that you care for me and don't want to see me hurt?"

"Suppose not."

"It's flattering you're so defensive on my behalf." A crooked grin spread across his face. "So will please you stop talking like you have a stick up your arse? _Relax,_ my luv _._ "

The last remints of my temper evaporated. Annoyingly charming mutt.

"You're rather possessive." I responded in false annoyance, the ice in my eyes melted. It was cute that he was flattered. Also I liked the sound of him calling me "my luv" a lot more than just "luv."

"I'm completely and utterly possessive." Sirius corrected causing me to chuckle. His beautiful eyes lit up, delighted that I wasn't being stiff and irate anymore.

The next thing I knew soft lips were pressed firmly on mine. I kissed him back automatically. The taste of him on my tongue is something that I will never get tired of. I tugged one hand free and caressed his stubbled jaw. Sirius pulled away after another moment and lowered himself back onto his knees. Then he nuzzled his face into my lap.

"Affectionate pup." I teased him. He nibbled on my thigh in response and I laughed.

"You know what would make this better?" He asked in a soft, content voice.

"Sex?"

The bark of laughter that escaped his throat sounded a little choked. It meant I surprised the amusement out of him. It was one of my favorite sounds.

"I was going to say firewhisky but yes, that would be lovely too."

"I do miss alcohol. It's been far too long since I've been trollied."

"Trollied?" He snorted.

"Well how would you phrase it, _Brit_?"

"Buggered."

"Like that's better." It was my turn to snort. As soon as Sirius went to reply I quickly hushed him and whispered. "Do you hear that?"

His head tilted ever so slightly as he tried to hear what caught my attention. There was a faint sound of talking coming from the other room. Harry was talking to his toys. I watched Sirius's face and his lips curved up.

"He's an adorable little laddie." I remarked.

"I love him." He chuckled back.

In the next instant Sirius was a large black dog and he was running out of the bathroom. I heard a loud giggly squeal and a low dog sound that wasn't quite a bark or a growl. I walked over and leaned against the door frame. Sirius was on the bed with his butt wiggling in the air.

Harry was grinning and swatting his little hands at him. Wild inky locks stuck up in every direction. Sirius made that odd low noise again and pawed at his godson. I watched them both fondly. The day flew by far too quickly for my liking after that.

Sirius woke me from my uneasy slumber late in the night when he shot up in a panic. His bare tattooed chest heaving and grey eyes horrified and haunted. When I reached for him he looked at me like I was a Dementor that was going to steal his soul. I pulled him to me anyway, pressing his face against my chest. Then I ran one hand up and down his back and the other through his hair.

"We're not there anymore." I whispered soothingly as he shuddered. "Neither one of us are ever going back. I'm here. It's alright. I'm here."

"Alright." Sirius murmured next to me, pulling my thoughts to the present. "Let's do it then."

It was nine in the morning and we were standing on the edge of Lupin's property. I could see a cobblestone walkway that had weeds growing over it. The house it led to was small and clearly owned by someone who didn't have much money. He lived in a little hovel. I would ask if he was even awake, to stall, but unfortunately I could see lights inside the house and smoke coming out of the chimney.

After we dropped Harry off at school we drove the car back to the motel, then Sirius apparated us to where he told Lupin to leave his reply. The letter was long and babbling, but in summary the man was very eager to see Sirius. The parchment was dated in the corner and it told us that Lupin took three days to respond.

"If we must." I sighed and I felt long fingers intertwine with mine.

"We must." He responded.

The walk to the front door was a lot shorter than I thought it was going to be. In no time at all Sirius was raising his fist and knocking. The man that answered had shabby clothing and was slightly shorter than Sirius. His light brown hair fell into light amber eyes and there was a long jagged scar across his left cheek. Lupin looked at my beau like he couldn't believe what he was seeing, like Sirius was a miracle. Hatred burned in my veins as I watched him.

"Hello Moony." Sirius greeted almost sheepishly.

The man took a sharp intake of breath and pulled Sirius to him, causing his hand to get jerked out of mine. They embraced like brothers reuniting after too long apart. Images flashed in my brain: bony fingers clutching tangled hair, begging and sobbing, a loud sound of a dog in pain, a dirty human face scrunched up in agony, the sound of a voice crying out for "James", and lastly the panicked look in horrified grey eyes. My hands balled into fists at my sides.

"I shouldn't have thought you were capable of betraying them." I heard Lupin whisper emotionally. "Even my initial reaction when I read your letter was you were lying and I should alert someone."

"But you didn't." Sirius whispered back. "That's what matters."

"Forgive me Padfoot?"

I wanted to push him out of Padfoot's embrace and throttle him while screaming, "You don't deserve forgiveness!"

"Only if you forgive me for believing _you_ were the traitor."

"Of course mate, of course." Lupin agreed hurriedly.

I didn't have the same ability for detecting werewolves that I had for Animagi. I couldn't just look at them from a distance and instantly know. I had to be close enough to smell them. Which I am now. The wind was blowing and I could clearly smell the wolf in Lupin.

"I want you to meet someone." Sirius announced proudly, pulling himself out of the embrace and turning to me. "This is my luv, Riona. I didn't mention her in my letter. She was wrongly imprisoned as well."

"I noticed your hands when I opened the door." Lupin said amused. I wanted to sneer at him and say, _why did you force our hands apart then?_ "Who would have thought? The playboy Black is monogamous."

Sirius punched him in the arm playfully and then sent me a look begging me to be nice.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance." I lied in a formal tone of voice. Well formal is what I went for. If the happiness dimming in Lupin's amber orbs was any indication, my voice came out more of a sneer than I meant.


	17. Chapter 17

**Azkaban Inmates**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe.**

 **So sorry guys! I know it's been a hot minute. Between my summer classes, work, and my other stories I have been super busy. Hopefully I only have two more semesters left of college though! So that's exciting…. And scary, haha.**

 **P.S. I am not sure if I told y'all this or not, but Ardan is pronounced Are-Dawn.**

 **ENJOY THE CHAPTER! :-D Sorry in advance for any errors.**

* * *

 **Year: 1984**

"Riona is it?" Lupin inquired, eyeing me like he was trying to place me. I noticed he was also ignoring my tone. Fantastic, I don't want to start a fight with him. I'll respect Sirius's decision, even if I don't like it. "Have we met before?"

''No."

"Are you certain? You seem awfully familiar."

"Keel." At the raised eyebrow I got in response I stifled a sigh and elaborated. "That's my last name."

Recognition lit up his amber orbs. "The Decapitator. That's where I know you from. The newspapers had a field day with you a couple years back. You're Ardan Keel's sister."

"Indeed."

A scrutinizing look passed across his face and thin lips curved into a smirk. The scar on his cheek crinkled. "I don't suppose you know anything about his disappearance?"

"No." I lied straight-faced.

"I did hear about that." Sirius spoke up conversationally. I glanced at him and was amused once again by his skills as an actor. "Bloody strange, wasn't it? Him vanishing without a trace like that. The Daily Prophet was spinning all sort of theories about what could have happened to him."

"What you do think happened?" Lupin raised a single eyebrow, you could see he was testing him.

"Not the faintest idea, mate." He shrugged a shoulder. "Your guess is as good as mine. I do hope they find him though."

The werewolf hummed with a slight nod in agreement and stepped aside. "Would you like to come in for some tea?"

 _No,_ I sneered sarcastically in my head, _we came over for the sole purpose of standing outside of your front door. Going inside wouldn't make any sense at all._

"What have you been up to?" Sirius asked as we walked passed him. "Have you been alright?"

The room we walked into was half-living room and half-kitchen. Directly to the left of us a warm fire danced and crackled. Our footsteps were silent on the grey carpet as we went to the worn couch Lupin gestured to.

"I've been as fine as I can be, considering." The door closed with a soft click. "I bounce around from job to job. Lately I've been working at the muggle bookstore beside the Leaky Cauldron."

"Brilliant. I'm sure you're enjoying that." The atmosphere was a tad awkward. Neither friend knew quite what to say now.

"I am." Lupin agreed. It didn't stop them from trying though. They pushed through the small talk as smoothly as they could. "It's quite enjoyable. I have Earl Grey or Jasmine tea, which would you prefer? I haven't had the money as of late to have much of a selection."

"You know I hate Jasmine tea." Sirius replied. Our fingers were tangled together on my thigh, there wasn't a hair of space between us. "Earl Grey for me, with lemon if you have it."

I'm sure at one point they were in sync but they weren't anymore. The rhythm they used to have is thrown off. I could see they were desperately trying to find it once more.

"Same." I replied when amber eyes shifted to me. I didn't know he hated Jasmine tea, so I made a mental note of it. Learning new things about Sirius always fascinates me, even something as trivial as that. I do know his favorite tea was chai tea with dark chocolate mixed into it. He also likes chamomile with honey when he feels ill. When I have the bleeds chamomile tea helps with cramps but I've never tried it with honey.

"Lemon for you as well?" The nonexistent sound of his silent footsteps changed when he walked off of the carpet and onto the kitchen's tile flooring. He had a muggle kitchen, I noticed.

"No, milk." I kept my answers as short as I could.

Sirius slouched down to whisper in my ear. "Did I tell you how ravishing you look today, Frost?"

I wanted to smile. Charming mutt. "No, but you don't have to. I'm _always_ ravishing."

"Arrogance does not become you."

Our banter helped with my sour mood. "You're the one I got it from."

"Me? Arrogant?" He scoffed back disbelievingly under his breath. "It's like you don't know me at all, luv."

"Of course not. What was I thinking?"

"I guess I can forgive you." There was a pause. "This once."

I resisted the urge to snort. "How generous of you."

"Modest and generous, that's me."

Lupin spoke up from the kitchen, interrupting our whispered conversation. "What have you two been doing since your escape?"

Sirius straightened and there was a pause before he answered. "Well, for one thing I've been trying to contact Regulus but I haven't had much luck."

It was like Regulus Black dropped off the face of the earth. Besides an odd looking man giving Sirius an amused look when he inquired about him in Knockturn Alley, there's been absolutely nada on the young pureblood. Every letter sent back unopened and every probe for answers unsuccessful. Luckily his name hasn't popped up in the obituary either but the younger Black could still be in trouble.

It was Lupin's turn to pause. "You haven't heard?"

A frown tugged on kissable lips. "Heard what?"

"He passed away last August… I'm so sorry Padfoot."

Sirius's expression emptied and harden simultaneously. "What happened?"

"Death Eaters. Dumbledore informed me he believes Regulus tried to back out. Unfortunately being one of them isn't something you can simply quit."

I might not have participated in the war involving Voldemort (also known as "the dark lord", "you-know-who", or "he-who-must-not-be-named"). But I would have had to be blind, deaf, and dumb not hear about it going on. _Especially_ when I moved to London. The deaths he and his followers caused to muggles and wizards alike was plastered on every newspaper, whispered about in hushed tones everywhere you turned.

The emerald colored skull with a serpent protruding from its mouth always hovered in the sky above their victim's location. I remember the things they used to do and I cringed thinking about what they could have done to Regulus Black. It was such a pity, I was so looking forward to meeting the only person who bothered to visit Sirius. I hope he didn't suffer too dreadfully.

"Ah…. That certainly explains why I couldn't contact him."

"I'm so sorry." Lupin repeated softly. "Your relationship might have been strained at the best of times, but he was still your brother."

"What else did he think was going to happen?" Sirius sneered half-heartedly. "Bloody idiot, running with that lot."

"Sirius…"

"Let's change the subject, shall we?" My darling interrupted quickly. "You hear from Dumbledore, do you? Often?"

Lupin finished the teas ( _Finally. He bloody took his time didn't he?)_ and brought them over to us. He sat them down on the table mere inches from our knees before taking his seat in the recliner to our right. The back of it was to the counter separating the kitchen from the living room. The colors and designs on it didn't match the couch at all.

"Often enough. I'm rather detached from the wizarding community. Dumbledore keeps me informed about the things that go on." _Is that not what newspapers are for?_ I resisted the urge to scoff."Mostly about Harry but other subjects tend to pop up."

Have you noticed that when you dislike someone, everything they do irritates you? I reached over to pick up my tea with my free hand. Then I levitated Sirius's over to him. He nodded at me in thanks and plucked it out of the air. I can't stand the soft way Lupin likes to speak, the stupid things he says, and even the way he sits irritates me beyond belief. He cradled his tea with both hands, sat up straight and proper, while his left foot rested on his right knee. Why did that annoy me? Not a clue, but it did.

"What does he tell you about Harry?"

"What he's up to and how he is doing." The werewolf answered. "He feels it's best that Harry not have any contact with the wizard world until it's time for him to go to Hogwarts."

"Is that right?" Sirius mused mildly. "Is he happy?"

Padfoot was the one testing ole Moony this time.

"He doesn't seem to be terribly _unhappy_." The little shrug he did made me grind my teeth. "He's shy and didn't seem to have many friends until recently. That horrible night really traumatized him, he was such an outgoing baby. If…. If Lily and James…. If they were still here he'd be a carefree toddler. Not the withdrawn one I hear about. I was delighted to hear he's been at a friend's off and on. Even if I don't agree with him staying out on school nights."

"A friend you say?" A small smirk lifted the left side of his pink lips. "Isn't that nice."

"Just swell." I deadpanned and my loves smirk grew wider.

"He'll make plenty more. I'm sure _that night_ is why Harry is so withdrawn. Absolutely."

A frown pulled at Lupin's lips. "What are you implying?"

"Abuse, Moony." Sirius replied bluntly, all amusement vanishing.

"That's a big accusation to make, Padfoot." Lupin scolded. I wanted to slap him. _Don't scold him like he's a child you maggot._ "Arabella Figg hasn't reported any abuse."

Stunning grey eyes blinked, puzzled. "The squib?"

"Yes, she moved into Harry's neighborhood and watches over him. Mostly from afar but she babysits from time to time."

"Arabella is wrong. She hasn't been watching closely enough."

"What proof do you have to support that?" The shabby man challenged, not wanting to believe the child was being abused.

"I didn't need proof to convince you of my innocence." Sirius retorted hotly.

Lupin scoffed. "Only three days obsessing over it. Battling with myself on whether or not to contact Dumbledore or Aurors."

"Why didn't you?" Sirius challenged back, body going ridged. "Perhaps you did and this is a trap."

Amber eyes softened. "I didn't because after analyzing everything you wrote repeatedly, the defensive anger and betrayal faded. I was able to think past it and see the logic in what you wrote. As much I didn't want to believe it at first, your letter was very convincing. This isn't a trap, Sirius. I'm not turning you in. We need to learn to trust each other again."

The tension in his thin body relaxed. "Sorry. I don't know where that came from. Of course I trust you, Moony. "

"I don't blame you for having pint up anger, Padfoot. A great wrong was done to you. I hate to think about what you went through in Azkaban."

Sirius and I cringed identically. _Azkaban_. Hearing the name of that place spoken out loud gave me horrid chills. A dark shadow dimmed the light in our eyes.

The reaction didn't go unnoticed. "My apologies."

I took a deep swallow of my tea to help warm my insides. Lupin must have placed a warming charm on it if the tea stayed this hot for this long. It should have cooled off a bit, yet it practically scalded my tongue. It tasted marvelously too, damn him.

"It's fine, mate." The darkness swimming in his grey eyes lightened. "I shouldn't have that sort of reaction over a name anyway. It's stupid."

Indeed it is. It's just as stupid as calling Voldemort, "You-Know-Who". Unless a taboo is placed on it, fearing a name is utterly ridiculous. It's not like he was going to materialize out of thin air and snatch you up just because you said his name. There was never a taboo placed on "Voldemort".

"We got off topic. Why do you think he's being abused?"

"You _do_ know who he's been living with don't you?" The smooth voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Yes, of course. Do _you_?"

A mirthless laugh rumbled in his chest. "Obviously. Did you forget everything about me while I've been away? Do you honestly think going after my godson wouldn't be one of the very first things I did?"

The denial he was clinging to cracked. "You've witnessed him being abused? Lily's sister was always surly, but abusing a baby? That's low even for her."

"I didn't witness the abuse with my own eyes, Riona did." Sirius told him honestly. "Which is a long story."

"One for another day." I speak up at his curious look.

We stayed there until it was time to pick Harry up from school. The next day we stopped by again, when we did Sirius told him everything about our _"fun"_ with the Polyjuice.

"That plan sounds exactly like something you'd do." Lupin jested when the tale was complete. Trying to lighten the darkened atmosphere. "Once a marauder always a marauder."

Sirius also promised Lupin that he'd bring Harry over to visit him Friday after school. The toddler, when he was told, seemed nervous yet excited at the same time. Anything involving his mother and father made him light up. Harry liked the idea of having two people in his life that knew his parents.

Just like I chose to respect his decision regarding Lupin, Sirius seemed to be trying to respect my caution. He hasn't told him our location, which I was grateful for. Sirius promised he wouldn't bring Lupin to the motel or tell him which one we were staying at until I was comfortable with it. Both of us were trying to respect the other. That's what relationships were, equal give and take on both sides.

Now it was late Tuesday night. I was staring up at the ceiling, wide awake. Sirius rolled off my bosom and toward Harry in his sleep. I glanced at him at the movement.

"I want to take our relationship to the next level very soon." I told his sleeping form. "I think we are ready for intercourse. Do you? We've taken it slow enough."

My sleeping love didn't responded to my query, not that I thought he would. A loud noise in the bathroom caused me to bolt upright. Slowly, cautiously, I climbing out of bed. The large shirt I wore hung off my right shoulder and my bare feet were silent on the ugly carpet. I stood to the side so wouldn't be seen and opened the door with my magic. My back was to the wall. A cheap looking chair was close to my leg.

"You did very well, brother." I nearly had a heart attack when I heard that slippery voice. _Ardan._

"Didn't I though?" Lochlan replied proudly. "We all did. Did you see her face? She was devastated!"

Against my better judgment I peeked around the corner. _It's not real. Go back to bed, ignore them._ I didn't listen to myself.

"The guest of honor has arrived. Come in, sister dearest. Have a seat." My heart skipped a beat at Ardan's words. When I didn't move the nasty grin on his lips faded. "That wasn't a request, Riona. Come. Here. Now."

"Why do you have to make things more complicated than they have to be?" Lochlan complained. I saw him get up from where he was sitting on the toilet and make his way over to me. He grabbed my arm and forced me inside. His grip was so tight that, if this was real, it would have bruised.

"Sit." Ardan commanded. I was passed from Lochlan to him and was forced to sit on the edge of the shower. The curtain was pressed all the way to one side.

"We have so much to tell you, sister!" The sinister look in his lime-green eyes didn't suit Lochlan at all. He sat back down on the toilet and put his hands on his spread out knees. That caused his arms to form 110 degree angles.

"That so?" I inquire around the lump in my throat.

"It is indeed." Ardan nodded, a nasty grin stretching across his lips again. Straight blonde hair fell into his blue eyes, he didn't brush it away. "We've been having a lot of fun."

"At your expense." Lochlan added with a sadistic chuckle. Ardan rested a hand on my shoulder, his short nails dug into my flesh. Nausea rolled in my stomach, oh how I loathed his touch.

Both of my brothers started explaining the fun they had tormenting me. Telling me how the whole thing was planned. All the triplets were in on it that horrible summer day, June 16th. They all wanted me to suffer and enjoyed it immensely when I "got what I deserved". Their deaths were faked just like Ardan's was.

"You actually thought you could defeat me?" Ardan laughed, tightening his grip even more. "You always were so gullible."

"And stupid."

"That too." Our eldest brother agreed, his broad shoulders stretched the thin muggle shirt he had on. Why was he wearing muggle clothes? Especially since Lochlan was in robes the same color as my eyes with edges the same color as Sirius's. "It's time for the finale."

Lochlan gave a WOOP of delight the same time Ardan shoved me into the tub. Pain shot through the back of my head when it slammed against the fiberglass. _My hallucinations are getting worse,_ I thought with a groan. _How can he be doing this to me? He isn't truly here._

"It's better this way." Lochlan reassured as Ardan bent down. My little brother continued to speak as a large hand cut off my air flow. "We're doing your Sirius a favor. He deserves better than a weak, pathetic, and incompetent person like you, sister. There's no way you honestly think you're good enough for him. His life would be loads better without you in it. What can you contribute beside a piece of arse? Nothing. You're not intelligent and you can't even win a duel. You're useless. I hate you. Niall and Kane hate you. Not a single person on earth loves you and they never will. It's better you die now so you can't poison anyone else's life."

Black dots dance in my vision and my lungs burn for oxygen. I kick and claw at Ardan but it didn't do any good. I tried to make Lochlan's words bounce off of me but unfortunately they struck a chord deep in my heart.

"Miss?" A little voice asked worriedly. "Miss Ona?"

The hallucination's weakened at his voice and I was finally able to swat Ardan away. I pulled myself out of the tub with a huff.

"Miss Ona?" Harry asked again, dropping the first two letters of my name. Adorable.

"I'm… Fine… Harry." I promise in-between deep breaths.

"You's scared Miss Ona? You's hurt?" Emerald eyes were wide behind his glasses and he was wearing ruby red pajamas that had trains moving around on them.

I put a hand over my racing heart. "Remember how your uncle and I were punished for things we didn't do?"

Harry bobbed his little head, inky locks were even wilder than normal. Lochlan and Ardan flickered a few times before vanishing.

"Well, while we were there I got a little sick." I explained. "Now, sometimes I have these… fits."

Harry walked over and ripped off some toilet paper. Then he looked at me with his expressive eyes and gave it to me. My heart melted. "Better?"

"That's very sweet of you, laddie. Thank you." I picked the toilet paper up from my lap. "But not that kind of sick. I don't have a cold or the flu. It's my mind that's ill, not my body."

"Oh." He nodded, but I could see he was confused.

"Can you do something for me, please?"

He took another step toward me and his leg brushed my knee. Then he put his tiny hand on my leg. "Make better?"

So all I had to do to get him to warm up to me was have a melt down? Figures, I chuckled internally. This is the first time he's spoken so much to me. He's so concerned for my wellbeing too. What a sweetie. I just wish he didn't have to witness that. Heat climbed up my neck and stained my cheeks a light pink in humiliation.

"Yes, it will make it better. Padfoot doesn't know about my fits." I confess, my gaze pleading. "Can we keep this our little secret for now?"

Harry bit his lip.

"Please. Please Harry." I beg. "He can't know, not yet."

Maybe not ever.

"Otay, Miss Ona." He decided and pressed a single finger to his lips. It felt like a million pounds was lifted off of my shoulders. Relief flooded my anxious body. Thank fuck.

"Thank you." I resisted the urge to pull him into a tight embrace. I could have kissed his little button nose. "What are you doing up so late? Did I wake you?"

"No." Harry told me. Good. "I hada potty."

"Padfoot usually helps doesn't he? Do you need me to help you?"

Harry pinched his fingers to show me that he need a little help. So I opened the toilet and picked his little body up. I held onto his sides and he stood on the edge.

* * *

 **I know I have a lot of supportive and amazing followers. I am so very grateful for you, truly. But I have to vent a little bit. I tried to shrug it off, but this really pissed me off:**

 **Someone told me that I was "degrading" Sirius and "pushing him aside so Riona could shine." What the actual fuck? That's not constructive criticism, that's just being a bitch. I'm not sure they're reading the same story I'm writing. Has Sirius been sitting quietly in the corner and not contributing at all while Riona did every single thing? Has he been a bumbling idiot? Treated like crap by Riona constantly? NO. Of course not. He might not be perfect, but he is an intelligent and capable man. Riona clearly isn't perfect either. Just because she hasn't been an eye witness to everything he's done, doesn't mean Sirius hasn't been getting shit done. He's contributed a lot to this story. I respect and love his character, always have. In this story Riona helps Sirius and Sirius helps Riona. They are a TEAM. That message really really offended me.**

 **Everyone has the right to their own opinion but if you have a hateful one…. KEEP IT TO YOURSELF! Because I will keep updating this story and if you don't like what I write, then kindly FUCK OFF.**

* * *

 **Anyway.. I feel better getting that off my chest. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Feel free to leave a thought or two in the review section.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Azkaban Inmates**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe.**

 **Sorry for any errors.**

* * *

 **Year: 1984**

Sirius groaned out something unintelligible and released his grip on my hair. He didn't try to stay on his shaky legs. Instead he slid down the cool shower wall and out of my mouth. I swallowed and licked my lips to make sure I got everything. The water poured over my head and down my back.

Grey eyes were hooded. "You're _far_ too good at that."

"I do try." I murmured back, leaning over for a lingering kiss. I put my hands on his thighs for balance. Sirius was now at eye level with my kneeling form and his long legs were on either side of me. "What would you like to do today?"

"Moony's working, so we can do anything you like." He replied, hands on my hips. Lupin informed us he works on Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays.

"I'd rather we didn't speak about him, if it's all the same to you." I said as casually as I could, resisting the urge to frown. "Let's focus on me and you. Yes?"

"Of course." He agreed against my lips. His left hand began to move slowly and his fingers brushed against me _there_. My breath hitched. "We can decide what we want to do in a moment. First things first. It would be rude not to reciprocate such a lovely gesture."

Two long fingers slid into me and moved in such a phenomenal way that all I could choke out in response was a moaned, "Very."

"Such a pity the space is too small and awkward to use my mouth on you laying down." He continued on to say. "I'm feeling too lazy to fix it. Shall I owe you?"

"Kiss….. Me." I moaned in response, even though I am sure we could've made the small shower space work without magic. I could've laid down, arched my back, and wrapped my legs around his shoulders just fine. Awkwardness be damned. Or I can stand up and spread my legs for him, perhaps even propping one on a shoulder.

But I didn't feel like doing either when his fingers were already doing so marvelously. I suppose I was feeling rather lazy at the moment myself too. Neither one of us wanted to move. Sirius especially, which is precisely why he didn't say anything about me standing up and him kneeling being an option to use his mouth. It didn't bother me though. There is always next time.

"Gladly."

After Sirius made me reach an addictive level of ecstasy and my world exploded, I laid in his arms utterly content. Then we actually used the shower for what it was meant for. I pulled him in here as soon as we got back from dropping Harry off at school. My demons were rattling around in my brain earlier and smothering all the light inside of me. I needed him to make them go away and amorous activities always seemed to do the trick. This time was no different. Sirius's lips and loving touch always chased my horrid thoughts and emotions away. It made my focus shift to him and him alone.

"Was there anything in particular you had in mind for today, luv?" He inquired while we were drying each other off. With towels, not magic, it was more romantic that way.

"How would you like to see my safe house?" I asked. "I could give you a tour, the house elves can make a lovely meal, we can talk, maybe have some wine."

"Isn't it a little early for wine?" We shared a look and laughed. It was never too early for alcohol, not that we've had any since escaping. Long overdue in my opinion. "That sounds wonderful."

I pinched him on the behind causing him to jerk a little in surprise. "Let's get dressed then."

Sirius changed into leather trousers, black motorcycle boots, and a button up sapphire blue shirt. The color of the silk top was very similar to the first robes I ever saw him in that weren't prison robes. It complemented his eyes fetchingly and I told him so. I am now wearing a soft violet dress that hugged my bosom and had a sweetheart neckline. Sirius said it suited me beautifully as he walked over and stood behind me to put my locket on.

"Are you ready?" I asked, looking up at him over my shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my middle in response and murmured a quiet yes. I leaned against him, held onto his arms tightly, and Apparated.

Sirius let out a muffled groan when I tried to walk him through the barrier. I had to hold on even tighter and chanted in my head that I approved of him coming inside over and over. I also had to mean it from the bottom of my heart because the barrier wanted nothing more than to expel him. It took a solid two minutes to walk through but it felt like much longer. That was harder than I thought it was going to be. It felt like it used all the strength I possessed to get Sirius in here. Speaking of my love, I looked up at him and he seemed a little green.

"Buggering bollocks." He swore.

"Sorry." I apologized gently, moving so I could wrap an arm around his waist. He looked unsteady. "That was the first time I've ever brought anyone in here. I wasn't sure how I'd work. Are you alright?"

"No," He replied honestly, "but I feel better with every passing moment. I hope it's not like that every time I want to come inside."

"Me either. Can you see all the barriers?" I wondered.

He glanced behind himself and nodded. "I can now. I couldn't when we first appeared. They look like a see-through stone wall."

"Mistress has come back!" Fakry's high-pitched voice exclaimed. I turned at the sound and saw all three house elves standing there. Their overly large eyes were full of delight.

"And she has brought a guest for us." Veda, the smallest and only female, added. She had various tea towels wrapped around her little frame.

"I have." I agree warmly. "This is Sirius."

"Hello there." He greeted and they all parroted it back to him.

"Would Mistress and guest like Baxi to make them something to eat?" The tallest elf asked. He had a very long nose and was dressed in pillowcase.

"Oh yes!" Veda agreed, clapping her little hands. "A meal sounds lovely, Mistress. Sit and eat."

Fakry nodded firmly. "Stay!"

"We would love that. I was going to show him around. Can you let us know when the food is ready?"

Baxi's pale-brown irises, if possible, lit up even more. "Of course, Mistress!"

"Mistress is going to stay a long time?" Fakry asked hopefully.

"We missed you." Veda added sweetly.

"We're going to stay a few hours. Can you let me know when it's 1:30, Veda?"

She practically vibrated with excitement at having something to do. "Yes! Yes! Veda will Mistress."

I thanked the little elves around a chuckle and they disappeared with a _pop_. Their eagerness made me feel guilty. I should have visited them a lot more. How lonely must it be for them here? Poor things.

"So? Shall we start the tour?" My slender hand made a sweeping gesture to our surroundings. The nearly-emerald hedge animals moved all around and the marble hippogriff in the fountain watched them. My large safe house had a slightly sloping roof with ceramic terracotta tiles. The porch was held up with many columns that decreased in width from the bottom upwards. It looked like a Greek temple.

"A unicorn is fighting a chimaera." Sirius informed me amusedly when we were nearly at the porch. I follow his gaze and almost smiled at the sight. How funny. The chimaera was bigger than the unicorn with the head of a lion, the body of a goat, and the tail of a dragon. "Unicorns are supposed to be peaceful creatures."

"This one's not apparently." I chuckled, watching it use the green horn protruding out of its forehead to spear its opponent. "He prefers to be feisty."

Which one of my parents made him that way?

"We should name him." Sirius decided.

"You name him."

It only took a moment of thought. "Magnor or Cayden. Which do you like better?"

Both of those names mean fighter but from different origins.

"Cayden." I tell him as we walk up the wide steps, running one hand down a column when I passed it.

When we went through the front door and into the foyer I paused. It was spacious with neutral multicolored checkered stone flooring. In the middle was a mahogany framed stair case, with twisted iron bars leading up to the second floor and its indoor balcony. Alongside it was a single plush bench that took up a few stone squares. It had armrests on either side but no back.

"The library is just through there." I wave toward the double doors to our left and then to the wide open doorway to our right. "Clearly that's the dining room."

I haven't been in here since I was a child. So my memory of the floor plan was fuzzy. I did know all 7 bedrooms were on the second floor and I informed him of that while we walked further into the house. I'm not sure where the stairway leading down is but I don't recall it being as open and obvious as the one in the foyer. Tucked away in a nook perhaps? Hidden behind a painting or portrait? Maybe in a closet? I haven't the faintest idea. The room where the potion ingredients are kept and brewed is down there. That I did know. I've mentioned my less than adequate potion-brewing skills before though. So you know I won't be using that room often, if at all. Has Ardan used up all the supplies without restocking? I need to ask one of the elves.

Sirius looked around admiringly. "When can we move in?"

I shrugged. "That's up to you. I was thinking when our absence was noticed by the ministry but it can be sooner if you'd like. You did say there wasn't anywhere else you had in mind, correct?"

"That's right." He agreed immediately. "My childhood home is shielded well but I wouldn't go back there on the brink of death for safety. My father might be dead but Mother is still kicking unfortunately, not that I'd return if she were gone too. That house can collapse in rumble and ruin for all I care."

We strolled through the wide hallways that had arched ceilings and managed to peek into the rooms on the ground floor before Baxi reappeared.

"Food is ready Mistress and guest." He announced proudly. "Baxi hopes you like it."

"I'm sure we will." I reassure the little creature immediately.

We closed the gallery door behind us and make our way back to the front of the house. I glance at the parlor when we pass it. Like the dining room it only had a wide doorway, no actual doors closed it off. The floor plan was the perfect blend of open and closed. Well, on this floor it was at least. I'm not sure if it's childhood exaggerating my memory, but I think I recall upstairs being more like a labyrinth of hallways. Confusing and very closed off.

"You really outdid yourself." Sirius complemented Baxi when we crossed the dining room threshold. "It looks magnificent."

"Baxi likes guest, Mistress." His little chest puffed out with pride. I nearly pointed out he didn't have to keep calling him that, but it was cute so I swallowed the words.

"Veda set everything up!" She hurried over to me. "Does Mistress like it?"

"Very much." I bend over at the waist to tap her cheek affectionately. "Everything looks wonderful."

A hand slapping my arse caused me to straighten immediately. I gave Sirius a playfully admonishing look.

"Sorry, my luv." He grinned crookedly, holding his hands out in sign of surrender. "Couldn't resist."

I shoved his arm. "Behave."

"Where's the fun in that?" He made his way over to the head of the table and pulled the chair out for me.

"Where indeed." I snorted.

The curtains were drawn and the candles in the golden chandelier flickered above us. It cast a romantic hue into the room but the light in the foyer almost ruined the effect. Roses sat in a vase and the food was situated decoratively on our plates.

"The tea is wonderful," Sirius said to Baxi when he sat next to me and took a sip, "but could I trouble you for some wine?"

Baxi nodded and looked expectantly at me. "Wine for you too, Mistress?"

"Please."

He snapped his fingers with a bow. Then all the house elves vanished simultaneously. We had a full plate that consisted of eggs, sausages, mushrooms, a few slices of tomatoes each, and toasted bread. Various jams and different options for seasoning were in front of us.

"Can you share a story from your childhood with me?" I asked hopefully after a few moments of peaceful silence.

Sirius swallowed his food and smiled. "Before or during school?"

"Before." I've already heard some stories about his marauder fun.

"My parents were obsessed with pureblood supremacy." He began and I took a small sip of my rich wine. "I was always told how disgusting muggles, half-bloods, and the like were. Lectures upon lectures about how I was supposed to conduct myself around them. Mother forbade my brother and me from ever setting foot in a muggle village. We were The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, stepping foot in such a filthy place would be below us. I remember how offended Mother got when I looked at her doubtfully one day and wondered what exactly made us better than muggles, other than the fact that we had magic and they didn't. Surely they thought like us? Talked liked us?"

"How old are you here?"

"Excuse you." He tutted playfully. "Interrupting is rude."

My turquoise eyes rolled in there sockets. "Sorry."

"You're forgiven. Now, as I was saying. Mother would just get practically hysterical at that line of questioning and had a very short tempter. Father didn't like it either but he was better at being persuasive. He could explain it such a way that made us being superior and them being less than dirt sound normal. So right. Like explaining how a spell worked or the way a potion was brewed."

He paused to eat a bite of food before continuing.

"I was always a very curious boy though. When I was seven, and had yet to even set eyes on a muggle, I ordered our house elf Thelma to take me to a muggle village. The name means _one who nurses._ A very accurate name for her, seeing as she was the one in charge of nursing Regulus and I as babes. She also woke us up in the mornings, got us to bed, and dressed us appropriately for whatever occasion. She was old and the elder sister to Mothers personal elf, Kreacher. Thelma didn't want to but I was her master, even though I was young, and my parents never gave her a direct order _not_ to take me there."

Dread settled in my bones. I don't see this story ending well.

"She obeyed but scolded me the whole time. I told her not to fret but she insisted the both of us would be punished for this. But why would we? Mother would never ask if she took me and I wasn't going tell. I decided I wouldn't talk to a muggle, just look from a distance. Seeing the cars on the street for the first time nearly gave me a heart attack. The thing was so loud and like nothing I had ever seen. I pestered Thelma, asking a million questions she didn't have answers to. I kept myself hidden in the woods and eventually came across a park. The children were swinging from metal bars and kicking balls around. Thelma begged me to return home for the umpteenth time when dinner came rolling around, Mother could demand my presence at any moment. I almost got away with the little adventure but my cousin Bellatrix overheard me gushing to Regulus about it the next day. She told Mother all about how she heard me praising muggles and my visit to one of their villages. It was infuriating. My relatives spent far too many days visiting in my opinion. Didn't they have better things they could be doing?"

"What was your punishment?" I blurted unable to help myself. He didn't chastise me for interrupting this time.

"Father had her head cut off in front of me, put on a plaque, and placed with the others on the wall. He said it would serve as a reminder to me and everyone else what happens to those who are insubordinate. Mother screamed at me until she was blue in the face and had Kreacher whip me a few times with his magic."

"Oh Sirius." I whispered, holding my hand out on top of the table. After a moment of hesitation he put his in mine. I didn't know what to say to comfort him.

"I hadn't thought about her in years." He confessed, guilt written openly on his handsome face. "I don't know if it was when I accidently shifted in my sleep or a fitful nightmare in my dog form, but she haunted me in Azkaban. Just like James. I heard her begging, apologizing for being bad, and promises to do better. She was a good elf, Riona. She didn't deserve to be murdered because of me. I shouldn't have been a spoiled brat. I should have listened instead of forcing her to do something she didn't want."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that so young." I didn't want to say sorry because it didn't seem like enough. I wish I had better and more comforting words but they wouldn't come to me.

"It's hardly your fault." Sirius replied. "Maybe I should've picked a happier story to tell, like the imaginary games Reggie and I used to play. But that's been bouncing around in my head and I wanted to share it with you."

"I'm glad you did." Guild twisted inside of me when I spoke next even though I meant the words with all my heart. "You can tell me anything."

My hallucinations are just one thing I haven't shared with him, not the only thing. Yet here he is being sweet and vulnerable. He deserves someone far better than me.

"You can share anything with me as well. You know that don't you?"

Guilt dug even deeper. "Yes."

But what if I'm too embarrassed? Too humiliated to admit to my weaknesses? To my broken mind? What if I'm worried you won't look at me the same?

"Do you want extra Mistress and guest?" Baxi appeared out of nowhere.

Instead of answering I asked my own question. "Do we have any sobering potions?"

"There's not a lot of kinds but there is that." He nodded his head. "Three."

"Master Ardan used so many kinds." Fakry spoke from behind me.

Veda's little voice added to the conversation next. "He wouldn't let us go get more."

"I give you permission to leave and restock. As long as you don't mention Sirius and me to anyone. Alright?"

"Yes Mistress." They all agreed in unison.

"Can you bring us a sobering potion each when it's 1:30, Veda?"

She, surprise-surprise, agreed.

"Would you refill our wine when we finish, Baxi?" I inquired next. When they left I turned to Sirius and lift my nearly-full glass at him. "Let's have some intoxicated fun."

"Let's get _trollied_." He mocked me.

It's been two and a half years since we've had so much as a drop of alcohol. I'm sure you can imagine how high our tolerance level was. Not very. After two goblets of wine I reached my limit and yet still attempted to drink half of another one. Then I summoned Veda and she showed us a secret passageway in the gallery. The painting swung open, revealing a hallway, and she informed us it lead upstairs.

"Not down?" I leaned heavily against the frame and peeked inside. How in Merlin's name do you get downstairs? Deciding it didn't matter I walked inside. When I did the floor moved like waves and the walls spun. I promptly stripped over my own feet. Sirius didn't fare any better.

"Where to now?" He slurred next to me.

"Dunno." I replied. My words had a heavy lisp and very _s_ was replaced with _th._ "But I wanna say something first."

Unfocused grey eyes blinked at me curiously. "Wha'?"

"I'm not who you think, Sirius." I tried to tell him, not sure how articulate it turned out. My mind flashed to the look of awe on his face when he realized what I was and when I Apparated without a wand in front of him for the first time. I nearly passed out from malnourishment and both of us vomited violently, but he was still in awe. "You think I'm so strong and powerful. You're wrong."

"Frost." He frowned at me.

"Iamweak." I rushed out quickly, hoping my words came out well despite the lisp. This is what I tried to say: "My magic is not nearly as impressive as you think. I cannot protect you. You'll end up like the triplets. People are supposed to mourn and move on but I haven't, Sirius. It's been seven years and I haven't moved on at all. Is that pitiful of me?"

"No." Padfoot reassured strongly.

"Lochlan and Niall were flying outside with our elf watching." Tears blurred my vision as I told him about that horrible day. "I was playing chess with Kane in the living room. He hated to fly. After a while I thought I heard a suspicious noise so I called for my elf. When he didn't come I was worried and called a few more times. Kane tried to be optimistic as we made our way outside. Niall was already dead with his body twisted into unnatural positions when we walked into the backyard. Ardan had one arm around Lochlan and the other pointed his wand under my baby brother's chin. My elf was unconscious, which is why he didn't come when I tried summoning him. I used my magic to force Kane back into the house and spelled it shut. Everything went crazy so fast. Ardan and the lackeys he brought with him clearly worked on a plan for a while. He found a way through the wards undetected and got to the house elf before he could alert me. The fight…. Merlin the fight was such a failure. Sure I managed to kill the lackeys and severely wound Ardan, but all three of my baby brothers still died in the chaos. I failed. What use is my unique talents IF THEY DON'T DO ANY GOOD?!"

Sirius's lips cut off my slurred/lisped words and my drunken pity party. My tears made the kiss taste salty. How many times have I relived it and how many more times will I? How can I protect Sirius and Harry? Now he knows I can't. Ardan was always so good at besting me even though my magic was stronger than his. He always found a way to outsmart me.

"You're not weak," He murmured, "but you're not all powerful either. They took you off guard and had you outnumbered."

I should have ALWAYS been on guard. I shouldn't have relaxed for a single moment. So what they had me outnumbered? I still could have saved them. Every time I rerun that memory, my opinion of myself gets lower and lower. I see should have's, would have's, and could have's.

"We are de-ressing ourselves. What with my Thelma story and now your _this_. Come on." Sirius got unsteadily to his feet, using the wall for balance. "I am going to hide and YOU are going to find me. Count to 20."

De-ressing? I think he means depressing. The mishap was cute and I appreciated his attempt to cheer me up with a game.

"Pad." I sighed.

"Nope." He shook his head violently and nearly made himself topple over. Raven ringlets went flying all over the place. "Promise. Okay? Count to 10."

My eyebrows furrowed. "I thought it was 20?"

Wasn't it 20? Or did he really say 10 before?

"Count to _whatever_ and then find me." He waited until I closed my eyes before moving any further. I heard a slurred swear and a _thump_. My lips twitched.

I counted until my brain wouldn't cooperate with me and I forgot what number came next. Then I kicked off my dressy flats and got up the same way Sirius did. I leaned heavily against the wall while I shuffled down the hallway. Before I could decide which one I was going to go down next when it came to an end, I saw Sirius spread out to my left.

An exaggerated look of disappointment crossed his face. "You found me."

"You didn't even try." I snickered

Sirius shrugged and waved a hand. "Lay down with me."

My dressed hiked up around my waist when I obeyed but I didn't care. "You know something?"

"Hmmm?" His hands caressed my thigh when I flung a leg over his middle.

"You're cute when you yawn." I was laying on my side and our noses brushed when he turned his head.

"Did I yawn just now?" Sirius slurred, ebony eyebrows pinched together in confusion.

I laughed. "No, just thought I'd say it. One eye squeezes shut but the other just squints. It's cute."

* * *

 **If anyone was wondering about Sirius's comment that his mother was alive…. Walburga Black didn't die until 1985.**

 **And to those people who are anxious for Dumbledore to appear, please be patient. He will be in this story. I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter even though it was more Sirius and Riona bonding than any conflict and/or action.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Azkaban Inmates**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe.**

 **Sorry for any errors. Thank you for your patience!**

* * *

 **Year: 1984**

"Here Mistress and Guest, Baxi brought Veda's drink." The high-pitched voice was agony to hear. My head already felt like it was getting split in half.

I was sitting on the floor in-between Sirius's denim clad legs. He was lounging on one of the couches. I remember he nearly broke his neck jumping onto it from the small glass table. Which was knocked over but luckily not shattered.

"Buggering shite." Sirius groaned. "Stop shouting at me."

"Baxi isn't." He insisted, softening his voice. It didn't help much.

I massaged my temples with eyes shut tight. "What is Veda's drink?"

The sobering potion is not simultaneously a hangover cure. Unfortunately we are out of those. My head feels like it just went through hippogriff stampede, my throat was drier than a desert, and I was _very_ nauseous.

The lighting in the parlor was torment for all of 2 seconds after we drank the potion a few minutes prior. Sirius beat me in dimming them and closing the curtains with wandless magic. He just flicked his wrist and the room was more bearable to be in.

If I didn't feel like death, I would've kiss him.

"Veda likes research, Mistress." Baxi answered, causing Sirius to groan again. "Alcohol made Master Jasper and old Mistress get like this too."

"Yes it did." Fakry agreed. His voice was even worse to hear than Baxi's. Merlin have mercy.

"Please bloody get on with it." Sirius grumbled hoarsely.

"Veda knows a muggle cure." Baxi obeyed. "She researched it. Tried a lot of kinds on old Mistress and Master. This one was the best."

I opened my eyes slightly. Baxi had a goblet in either hand. He pushed one into my chest and then did the same with Sirius above me. With a pinched expression I lift it to my lips and gulp the thick liquid down. It tasted horrid but despite that I did not stop until the goblet was empty.

"What was in that?" I inquire with a crinkled nose. It didn't taste worse than the sobering potion but that didn't make it any less nasty.

It was Fakry who answered. "Ginger, tangerine pith, brown sugar, and a secret."

"Why is it a secret?"

"Veda wants it to be." Fakry replied simply.

"It's the _only_ magic ingredient, Mistress." Baxi added, his thumb and pointer finger came close together. "Only a tiny magic herb. Cure still mostly muggle."

I could tell it was mostly muggle, the pain hasn't decreased yet. Muggle remedies always take such a _long_ time to start taking effect. I laid there for a few minutes in painful silence until Sirius nudged me.

"Harry." He mumbled. "We need to get the car and start toward his school."

"A few more minutes." I plea.

He nudged me again before swinging a leg over me and standing. "No can do, luv. We squandered all our spare minutes."

Sirius stood too quickly. I gaze up in time to see a nauseous and slightly dizzy look cross his face. With a huff I put a hand on the couch to brace myself, then I _slowly_ start upward.

Bad idea. I paused mid-motion as my stomach heaved and my head spun.

"Bleeding hell this was a horrid idea." I take deep breath and wait for the feeling to abate. "Why'd you let me drink so much?"

"Why did _you_ let _me_?" He accused back, looking just as awful as I felt. Touché. When I got to my feet he ran a single finger up my tall white fox-ear. "I wish I could see you like this all the time."

A second later Sirius's finger was caressing air as any animalistic features disappeared at my command.

"Fancy me when I look like an animal, do you? I'm pretty sure there's a word for that particular kink. Bestiality."

A bark of laughter escaped him. Making us both wince. "I forbid any and all jesting when I'm hungover. It hurts to laugh."

"Agreed." I murmured. Then after a pause, "Zoophiliac."

"I am _not_." He snorted. "You're a person, not an animal."

I changed back again to prove my point. My bushy tail swished lazily underneath my dress. I could feel it brushing my upper calf. Unpainted nails turned into claws. My pupils changed so they were vertically oriented. Lastly my ears now were 5 inches tall with pointed tips.

"No?" I retort evenly.

His eyes move over my face fondly, even though the rest of his expression was pinched from the pounding in his temples. "I still see a human, albeit a very exotic one."

I quirk a brow. "A human with a tail?"

"Yes." He said simply.

My greenish-blue eyes flashed tauntingly. "If that makes you feel better."

"It does." Sirius didn't rise to my bait. Instead he reached over to intertwine our fingers. "Now stop distracting me. We have to get to the motel."

 _Laevibus rugis._ I thought to myself, running a hand down my dress. Such a minor spell caused the warmth that traveled from my core, to my arm, and downward to be quite soft. My fingertips tingled for the briefest of moments. Every wrinkle smoothed out and the violet material was as good as new. I reached over and did the same to Sirius. All his rumpled clothing righted themselves

"There." I say in satisfaction. "Now we can go."

"Thank you, luv."

We walked silently through the house and out the door. The glaring sun made both of us swear simultaneously. With heads bowed and our free hand lifted to shield the agonizing light from our eyes, we hurried down the steps and across the lawn.

After half a mile I closed my eyes and let Sirius guide me. My heightened sense of smell and hearing help but I hoped Padfoot had my back – or front rather – and aided me in not hitting something. Or stripping.

The marble hippogriff let out a _loud_ noise. I cringed. It really carried. You would've thought we were right next to the damn thing.

" _Merlin._ " Sirius hissed. "Why does that blasted thing hate us?"

"Everything hates us right now." I reply. So pitifully true. Nature chose today to be particularly noisy. All of the sounds made my head pound. Nausea still rolled in my stomach. I hope Veda's drink starts taking effect soon.

Going through the barrier made Sirius feel worse. After Apparating to the motel bathroom we both retched into the closest thing to us. For me it was the sink, for my beau it was wastebasket next to it. Then we cleaned our mess and rinsed our mouths out. Before we left I made sure to change. Sirius didn't dress in a new outfit, but he did put on his leather jacket.

Weather is quite different in Greece than London. At the safe house the temperature was warm and the chance of rain low. However, here it was cold and cloudy. The wind was very brisk. I had to change out of my knee-length dress into trousers and thick jumper.

After 15 minutes Sirius's voice cut through the silence in the car. "I think it's starting to work."

"I feel it too." I agree. My symptoms were still there, just not as dramatic as before. They were beginning to feel muted.

Grey eye glanced at me quickly before refocusing on the road. "The full moon is in 6 days."

"I'm aware." I say, not unkindly.

It was currently the 9th of May. The full moon will be on the 15th.

"Are you going to be alright?" He asked in concern.

"Just sore and irritable." I squeezed his hand where it lay intertwined with mine in-between us. "Your concern is unnecessary but appreciated."

The night of our first date we lay curled on the bed together. Partly to distract himself from the disappointment of not finding Harry and partly to prove he wanted more than to just get in my pants, he opened up to me. He told me about getting sorted in Gryffindor, how his friends were there to distract him when he was anxious about his family's reaction. Then the next day his mother sent a howler. Unlike normal ones, this howler burned his hands something _fierce_ when he opened it.

The whole Great Hall heard Walburga Black hurling insults and threats at Sirius. Then his newly found friends were there to walk him to the infirmary, joshing around the whole trip to cheer him up. Sirius confessed it hurt more than he thought it would, considering he was already used to her hot temper. He was also very scared to go home that Christmas even though he put on a brave face for his friends. His father sent a letter demanding he return when Sirius was hoping he could stay at Hogwarts until summer.

After he finished his tale, I felt compelled to open up a little myself. However, my strong feelings for him made me a little _spooked –_ for a lack of a better word. Losing control during our make-out session earlier that morning was unsettling. I was unnerved at the hold he had over me. That caused me to only tell a partial truth.

I talk about my father being killed by a werewolf but didn't tell him he was one as well. I confessed how scary it was to see my strong mother cry. The day after we found Harry I informed him of my safe house. Only telling him part of the story then too. I said it was built because my mother wanted to help my depressed father, but I didn't say _why_ he was depressed.

Monday after we got back from seeing Lupin, I told him my father was a werewolf and about the nightmares I used to have. I can still see them vividly in my mind's eye, the two ferocious wolves fighting to the death. Me unable to help my poor outmatched Father.

He pieced the rest of it together himself. It made sense to Sirius why he'd be depressed. A pureblood wizard who was used to being at the top of the social ladder, now scrapping the bottom of the society. He was a "filthy beast" and couldn't be trusted according to most of the public. Jasper was a social leper and forced to spend every month going through a painful transformation. He was turned into the creature he was taught to loathe and fear.

Sirius thought highly of my mother after that. He was impressed. Not many pureblooded witches would stay with a man after that instead of seeking another husband, especially seeing how it was an arranged marriage.

"None of your siblings were a werewolf?" He asked that night.

I remember the question taking me off guard. "Of course not. Lycanthropy is not something you can be born with. The victim has to be bitten. Surely you know that."

" _I_ know that." He snorted. "Try telling Moony. For such a smart bloke he's really stubborn. Prongs and I tried time and time again to convince him of that, but he wouldn't listen. I can count on half a hand how many birds he's been with monogamously. His first love panicked when she found out what he was. Dumbledore had to intervene so she'd keep quiet. After that any chance of him having a relationship flew out the window. Two years later he went on a couple dates with a blonde bird when Prongs and I persisted, but it didn't go passed that. He was worried what she'd think. When we said she might not mind, he replied with 'what can I offer her? She'd be an outcast, never to have children or any semblance of a normal life. No. She's better off without me. The whole female population is for that matter.' Nothing we said persuaded him otherwise. It was only the occasional one-night stand for him after that."

My father was ashamed of being a werewolf too. It was a taboo subject when I was little. Something you knew not to bring up. It always upset my father when I asked what it was like for him. I learned to stop inquiring about his "monthly trips" and anything related to it.

My door opening caused me to start a bit. I took a sharp intake of breath.

Sirius lips quirked up and he held out his hand. "Where were you, luv?"

"Thinking about Monday night." I replied honestly, placing my palm in his. "Were you trying to talk to me?"

"Not about anything important."

"Sorry." I apologized regardless.

He shrugged and put my slim hand in the crook of his elbow as we walked. "I was just making small talk mostly before I gave up. You being a million miles away didn't bother me. The quiet was nice for my headache honestly."

There are other cars lingering in the parking lot. A few parents were still retrieving their children even though Sirius and I were running a few minutes behind schedule.

Harry goes to a "nursery school" because "primary school" doesn't start until you are 5. Why muggles insist on going to school at absurdly young ages is beyond me. Perhaps the parents just want them to be gone from the house a few hours a day, to give themselves a break. If that's so, there are other things to do besides _schooling_.

It may be that some parents are know-it-all, bookworm, overachievers and want their children to be the same. Or are muggle parents lazier regarding teaching their own? There is nothing wrong with starting school at 11. Parents can teach the basics of life such as reading, writing, and the like. You don't need _school_ for that.

There's also the possibility that it is none of those things. Tradition has a strong hold in both muggle and magical societies. Perhaps the reason for children going to school so young is simply because of that. They've done it so long it's ingrained in their world. What's a muggle phrase? Do not fix it if it's not broken?

Anyway, back to Harry's nursery school. It is for children from 2 to 5. The younger ones (2 and 3) only go for 3 hours a day while the older (4 and 5) go for 6. The nursery school was separated into four sections, each for a different age group. The only time all of them mingle is when there is a recess period. All children play outside together for 45 minutes. Or you could also go to the library for an extra story time if you'd rather.

Even though Harry is only 3 and _should_ be with the younger children, Sirius was informed the aunt talked them into putting Harry in the schedule for four year olds. So it's six hours for him. According to the principal – not called headmistress we learned – she was very insistent.

I didn't doubt it. Palmira and Victor were eager to let him spend _weeks_ at a stranger's house with little effort on our part. They weren't the least bit concerned with double checking _anything_ before signing the document letting Sirius pick the laddie up. The muggle relatives will do anything to see Harry as little as possible. With their son it was the opposite, that brat still only goes for three hours a day.

What makes it worse is that because we are not Harry's legal guardians, we cannot get him placed back where he belongs. Sirius would _love_ to get three more hours with him during weekdays.

"I usually like the art," Sirius commented when we made our way inside, "but it just makes me want to claw my eyes out today."

The white tiles are painted to look like grass was growing out of the edges. The hall walls are decorated in bright colors. Some of them even had murals consisting of different creatures. Ocean themed was the biggest mural while the smallest had household pets. An incorrect muggle interpretation of a unicorn was painted near the principal's office.

It was every color of the rainbow and its horn was completely out of proportion to its head. Unicorn foals are pure gold in color. Then when they reach two years of age their coats turn silver. They _do not l_ ook as if they bathe in a rainbow each morning.

Needless to say there was a lot going on, in regards to the bright colors splashed everywhere. It caused the muted throbbing in my temples to get a little worse.

"Good afternoon." Principal Merriweather greeted us. Her hair was in a low bun with a few spare locks falling around her face. She was an older lady. Which showed in her laugh lines and the amount of grey in her hair.

"Good afternoon." Sirius and I parrot back simultaneously. We both sounded equally dismissive. It was Harry that captured our full attention.

The chair he was in made his small stature even more pronounced. The laddie's shoulders were slumped while a small fist held his glasses. The other rubbed at his eyes. Tear tracks shimmered against his cheeks noticeably.

"Prongslet?" Sirius inquired worriedly. He crossed the room in a few long strides and knelt at the child's dangling feet. "What's the matter pup? Are you upset we're running a little behind? Did you think we weren't coming?"

Harry shook his head jerkily.

Grey eyes searched his godson's little face. "No? Then what's wrong?"

After probing unsuccessfully for a few more moments Sirius turned to face Principal Merriweather.

"I'm not sure." She replied to the unspoken question. "He was like that when he came in, poor dear."

Padfoot frowned. "What of his teacher then? Surely she knows. I'll go talk to her."

"Not possible I'm afraid." To her credit she did look genuinely apologetic. "She has a second job and always leaves at 2:00 on the dot."

"There's not a single person that can tell me what's wrong with him. Is that right?" Sirius's jaw ticked. "Pretty bloody useless system you have going here."

"How about we check your contact information and Ms. Aimee will get back to you first thing in the morning? Hmm?" She lifted the glasses dangling on a chain around her neck. Then she perched them on her nose and started rustling around with things on her desk.

Sirius wasn't feeling particularly patient at the moment, the lingering hangover and how protective he is of Harry saw to that. His temper was very close to coming unhinged.

"Don't bother." He rejected the offer and lifted his godson into his arms as he got to his feet. Harry rested on his right hip and the book bag was slung over Sirius's left shoulder. "What's the point of waiting around an entire day so I _might_ get useful information? No. I'll just figure it out myself."

"Someone give you hard time, laddie?" I try, even though I knew if Sirius couldn't get it out of him there was a fat chance of me doing so.

The toddler didn't give any indication of hearing me. Instead he buried his face into Sirius's neck.

"Excuse me!" A voice called sharply when we were outside making our way to the car.

I turn to see a woman not much older than myself tugging a reluctant 4 year old toward us.

"Yes?" Sirius inquired with forced politeness, not much in the mood for a confrontation. Which, if her tone was any indication, was exactly what she wanted.

"Is this him?" She looked down at her daughter, who shuffled her feet with a head bowed low. "Answer me. Is this the boy?"

"Yes Mum." The strawberry blonde muttered to her feet.

Hazel eyes glance away from the little lassie and toward Sirius. "My daughter has something she'd like to say." A strong hand forced the 4 year old forward a step. "Tell him Alice."

"M'Sorry."

"Not good enough." The mother frown. "Look at him and try again."

Alice looked up at Harry, where he sat encircled in strong arms. "I'm sorry for being mean, Harry."

"We don't tolerate bullying. Do we?" A blonde brow lifted expectantly.

"No Mum."

Hands went to her hips and she tapped a foot. "What are you sorry for exactly? Tell him."

"Sorry for pushing you down, Harry."

"And?"

"And telling everyone you wet your pants in the grocery store."

"And?"

Alice looked uncertainly at her mother. "Mum."

"And what else, Alice?" The hazel-eyed woman would not be swayed.

"But _Mum_." The little lass whined in protest, looking at Sirius under her lashes with an intimidated expression.

"You heard me."

Alice looked at Harry again. "I'm sorry I said your parents will put you in the garbage because they don't want a stupid son."

"My Alice has been giving Harry a hard time all day. She did the same thing to Thomas Corniche last week." The elder blonde informed. "She really is a sweet girl. I don't know what's gotten into her lately. I am sorry for the trouble."

"We accept your apology." Sirius replied even though he didn't look appeased. "Don't we, Prongslet?"

Harry nodded and put his glasses back on his cherubic face. Emerald eyes were red and puffy but no more tears fell.

"Sorry again for all this." She reached a hand out. The diamond on her wedding ring glinted in the sunlight. "I'm Nadia."

A male hand closed around a feminine one and shook. "Sirius, wish I could say it was a pleasure."

"I understand." Red painted lips smiled. "Not exactly a pleasant conversation. I can promise Alice won't give Harry any more trouble."

"Much obliged."

"Come on." Nadia guides her daughter in the opposite direction. "Let's go."

"Can we still make biscuits together for Dad before he gets home?"

"We'll see."

Sirius shifts his attention away from the pair. Fingertips brush Harry's fringe to the side in soft caress. "Listen to me, yeah? Your parent loved you very much. They thought you were a brilliant little boy and always would have. Prongs and Lily _would never_ have thrown you in the garbage. And there is nothing wrong with having an accident in your pants."

"I didn't!" Harry shook his head vigorously, tear-track stained cheeks tinted pink. "I _promise_ Paddy."

"I never said you did." Padfoot swiped his thumb against the laddie's wet chubby cheek. "But if you ever do, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. Everyone has accidents."

"You too?" He wondered in his high-pitched voice.

"Even me when I was little. It's perfectly normal." Ebony curls bounced when he nodded in agreement. "Are you hungry?"

Harry shrugged.

"Well we'll go somewhere and you don't have to eat if you don't want to."

We went to ZELMAN MEATS. It had these flared, domed, and bowl-shaped lights with red-leather booths. The rib meat was so tender you barely needed to chew. It fell off the bone at the slightest touch and the flavors were amazing. I also had some triple cooked chips that were quite good. Any remnants of my hangover disappeared as the meal wore on.

Harry was still subdued on the trip there and most of the meal. Sirius managed to charm the laddie by the end of it though. During the drive to the motel all the sadness was completely gone from his face.

"Close your eyes." Sirius was saying now. A crooked grin on his face. "No peeking!"

Harry squeezed his eyes tightly and nodded. A smile of his own threatened to break across his face. I watch grey eyes sweep around his surroundings thoughtfully. Fingers drummed against the little teddy in his hands. Making his decision he goes to bathroom. Then stuffs the plush toy under the sink.

"Alright." The man announced, coming back into the room. "You can look now."

Emerald eyes shoot open. The toddler quickly gets on his knees and shuffles to the bed. Chubby fingers grab a handful of the dark multicolored blanket and lift it up. After staring under the bed to his heart's content, little head moving this way and that, he drops the material and scrambles to his bare feet.

Then he struggles to climb up for a few moments before successfully plopping down on the bed. Harry moves the blankets all around and throws the pillows on the floor. When he doesn't find the teddy he bounced off the edge. His glasses fall off his face when he topples off his feet into a crouch, little hands spread out in front of him on the carpeted floor.

Harry looks all around the room before moving to the bags under the hanging clothes. When he didn't find the teddy hiding there, the only other place to look was our bathroom. Harry completely bypasses the sink in favor of the tub. It was only when he didn't see it lurking there or in the wastebasket he looked under the sink.

"Paddy!" Harry squeals, lifting the teddy proudly into the air.

"Very good Harry!" Sirius praises from where we watched him in the doorway. "Would you like to hide it now?"

He nodded enthusiastically. After taking turns playing "Find the Teddy" for a good two hours Sirius inquired about homework.

"Trace the lines to follow the path of the ball." Sirius read out loud, standing behind the seat Harry was perched on. The toddler used a blue muggle writing utensil and obeyed his godfather's words. He pressed his little fist down hard as he leaned against the wooden table.

"I'm going to get a Daily Prophet." I informed them, walking over to take my black robes of their hook.

That'll be third time today I've dressed in an outfit, I noted amusedly.

A memory randomly emerged from wherever it was hidden in my subconscious. It was of me playfully teasing a girl in my school for having a different outfit for every class. She had more clothes than books in her bag. I never did know how she had time to find a bathroom, change, and still get to class on time. There was only so much time in-between each lesson after all. What was her name? Jasmine? Acacia? I'm not certain, but it was one of those two flowers.

Sirius lifted his gaze from Harry's work. "Can you get some liquorice wands while you're out?"

"Of course."

When I changed I pulled my hood up and manipulated the shadows it cast across my face. They thickened and became impossible to see through. I heard Sirius's loud laughter before I stepped foot out of the restroom.

"You messed the whole thing up, silly boy." Another bark of laughter escaped him.

"I'm missing all the fun it seems." I comment mildly.

"Harry was just being silly." A carefree grin was on his face and he ruffled Harry's wild inky locks. The toddler smiled up at him proudly, overjoyed he could evoke such amusement from his godfather.

They were very good for one another. Both of them help make the other happier despite the horrors they've faced. Abused godfather and son healing together. It was a beautiful thing.

"See you two momentarily."

"Goodbye, my luv." Grey eyes lowered back to his godson after sending me a wink.

A sharp tug pulled at my navel. It felt like I was being pushed through a very small rubbery opening. The sensation only lasted a moment before I appeared in a small alleyway. Witches and wizards of all backgrounds moved about as I stepped out of the alley onto a cobbled street.

"Excuse me, miss." A man muttered distractedly, nearly running into my side. Before I could respond he was stepping around me and hurrying along his way. I started strutting confidently down the busy street myself. Looking closely I couldn't spot a single Have You Seen This Witch with my face on it. Good.

I passed many a store before coming across a stand selling Daily Prophet newspapers.

"Daily Prophet! Get your Daily Prophet here! Only two sickles." A booming voice announced.

"I'll take one." Magic crackled in my throat going unnoticed to anyone but me, it disguised the sound of my voice. Deepening it and making it a touch rougher.

"Good on you, Miss!" He eagerly took the offered sickles out of my palm and replaced them with a Prophet.

I nodded and he returned the gesture. Looking both ways I rush across the street and start going right. The Prophet stayed folded under my arm until I walked into a candy store. A bell rang and a feminine voice greeted me.

Ignoring her I nearly ripped the Daily Prophet in my eagerness to read its contents.

 **Newly appointed Council Member in the British Ministry of Magic** _**Ardan Keel**_ **still missing!**

The headline jumped out at me. My eyes scanned the article and my stomach dropped coming across these sentences.

 _Head of the Auror Division in the Irish Ministry of Magic offers his help in finding lost great-nephew. "My men are at your disposal." Talbot Keel informed in an interview. "We will not rest until Ardan is found. Merlin help the one who did this. There will be no mercy."_

Talbot Keel's stern face twisted into a frown repeatedly in the picture displayed. I've never met the man in person. Wouldn't have known him had I ran into him on the street. Not until seeing this picture. However I did know the name. My father hated him the most out of all his uncles. So naturally Ardan would be in the man's good graces.

After all that man and the rest of Father's family put him through, Ardan had the nerve to reach out and befriend them?


	20. Chapter 20

**Azkaban Inmates**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe.**

 **Your patience is appreciated guys and gals! It really is!**

* * *

 **Year: 1984**

It is unwise to go to Diagon Alley for shopping, far too extravagant and well-known, however I didn't want to resort to Knockturn Alley either. Not today for something as trivial as newspaper and candy. Can you even get that there? I guess I'll never know. Having owls deliver newspapers to a muggle motel is also unwise. Which is the reason Sirius arranged for them to be delivered to an alternate location each day – near the motel for convenience sake. I could've went there to pick up the one already payed for but I wanted to stretch my legs more than a quick pop in at a candy store.

So here I am, at the Irish wizarding shopping alley I used to go to as a child but haven't step foot in since. It only has half the stores the luxurious Diagon Alley does. One of them looked quite pathetic on the outside, standing stones used for the walls and a slab of stone over the roof. It was the oldest building here. Rest assured it was much nicer inside. A good number of stores had varying degrees of resemblance to the cozy cottages you'd see on the Irish countryside. The bank resembled a tower house while the library looked an awful lot like a muggle cathedral. More people come here than you'd think, even if the numbers _didn't_ reach Diagon Alley's standards.

The bell rang when I exited the candy store. An idea struck me before I Apparated to the motel. Instead of doing so I decided to walk down to Maebh's Mystic Brew. I step off the cobbled walkway and through white-washed pillars and their swinging ruby-painted gate. The pillars and walls of the cottage-looking tea shop are built of stacked stones of every shape and size that meticulously fitted together. **Maebh's Mystic Brew** wrote itself in the air over the door in curly ruby letters repeatedly.

When I walked in a wooden coatrack wiggled one of its many hooks toward me to see if I needed to hang anything.

"No, thank you." I say. The carved head of an owl on its tip nodded in understanding.

Luckily the line was short and I was ordering in no time. There was a sign on one of the walls that informed everyone Apparating was not allowed inside under any circumstances. I obediently Apparated to the motel when I was outside again.

"Welcome back, Frost." Sirius greets when I appear.

"I come bearing gifts." I respond with forced cheer, lowering my hood. My brain was still too focused on the front page article of the Daily Prophet to make it genuine. "Liquorice wands and chai tea with dark chocolate."

He glanced at the cup in my hand pleasantly surprised, grey eyes lit up. "Marry me."

"Rather easy to please, aren't you?" My fake good mood became a little more genuine. I made my way to where he sat on the edge of the bed.

A hand reaches out to curl around the cup. "Is that a yes or no?"

"That's a no." I take the liquorice wands out of my pocket and toss them on his lap.

"Suppose that's for the best." Sirius agreed, looking lovingly at the cup. "I don't think there's enough room in my heart for this tea and you as well."

I snorted at his antics. "I hope you two have a long happy life together."

"It'll be happy alright, just not sure how long." Sirius took a large gulp to prove his point. He let out a happy sigh after he swallowed the hot liquid. "Would you like a sip? "

"No, thank you. Those liquorice wands are looking pretty delicious though." I hesitate before adding softly, "They were Kane's favorite along with sugar quills."

"He had phenomenal taste. Man after my own heart." Sirius responds easily while opening the bag and giving me one. "Want a bite, Prongslet?"

He turned around in his chair and nodded. Little fingers let go of his muggle writing utensil. He hit the ground with a muted thump and rushed over.

"Only a bite, it's too close to bedtime for you to have a lot of candy." Sirius informed. The toddler nodded again and bit into the liquorice his godfather put near his mouth. Then Sirius took his own bite. Harry wasted no time returning to the little table.

"Surely he can't still be doing homework?" I ask my beau under my breath.

He shook his head. "He only had the one assignment, now he's colouring on the back of it."

Harry kept doodling until it was time to get ready for bed. Sirius usually bathes him, but they showered together instead this time. After they finished I went in the restroom to change and brush my teeth. The only light on was the bedside lamp when I got done. Sirius was in the middle of a story.

"It took him months to find the hidden cave. The Walburga Beast's hiding skills made sure of it. She was at her most vulnerable during the day, it was the only time weapons could pierce through her fur. So it makes since she'd be good at hiding, hmm?"

Harry nodded sleepily.

"After he forced his way in he was immediately surrounded by darkness. The cave was magic like the beast. It blew his torch out and now he couldn't see!" Sirius waved his arms and the fingers that were curled into a fists exploded out as he did so.

"Oh no." Harry murmured, enraptured by the tale.

"Prince Harold had to make his way through the cave blind. He stumbled about as quietly as he could in search of Walburga. He smelled her before he came in contact with the beast's sleeping form. Her stench was worse than a million rotten eggs."

Harry crinkled his nose but his eyes were amused when he said, "Ewww."

"For the first time he was glad it was so dark, The Walburga Beast's hideousness was as legendary as her power. It was bad enough he had to smell her, he didn't want to be forced to look at such an ugly thing too. Prince Harold lifted his mighty sword and made sure she wouldn't be able to hurt anyone ever again."

The laddie clapped his hands in delight. I stayed by the restroom door until Sirius was finished.

"He finally returned home with proof that she was gone forever. The whole village celebrated for weeks. The world was rid of her reign of terror!"

"Yay." Harry smiled sleepily up his godfather, who kissed his forehead and took his glasses off.

"Sweet dreams, pup." Sirius whispered.

"One more?" He pleaded, eyes unfocusing without the aid of his glasses.

Ebony curls bounced when Padfoot shook his head. "No, it's time for bed. You can have more stories tomorrow."

"M'kay."

Sirius smiled over at me when his godson snugged deeper in the covers. I made my way over and slid into the other side of the bed.

"Isn't Walburga your mother's name?" I whisper playfully as I settle against my pillow.

A mischievous gleam appeared in his stunning grey eyes. He tilted his head in mock confusion. "What? Oh, I guess it is. Huh. Lovely coincidence that."

"I'm sure." I snorted quietly. Walburga was hardly a common name. "Come here, silly dog."

He moved so he was lying on my chest. The weight of his head against my breasts at night is something I've become reliant on. Of course this isn't a romance novel or fairytale, he doesn't stay in that position _all_ night, but it was lovely all the same. I threaded my fingers into his luxuriant ringlets. My nails scratched along his scalp. I enjoyed the way his silky locks felt caressing my skin. My other hand cupped the back of his neck.

"Anything interesting in the Prophet?" Sirius murmured after a long comfortable silence.

"Unfortunately." I reply bitterly. "Ardan was on good terms with my great-uncle. He's the head of Auror Division in Ireland and offered for his men to help find him."

"Will that cause trouble for us?"

A frown tugged on my lips. "It will once it's made known we escaped. I'm sure it won't take Talbot long to put two and two together."

"Can he come into the safe house?"

"No. That's only for my parent's children, grandchildren, and so on."

He moved his head to place a kiss on my bosom. "That's something at least."

"Let's change the subject before it pisses me off again." My hand balled into a light fist and I pulled up. Thick ebony hair ran through my fingers. "What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"I want more tattoos. So I need to get something to sketch some ideas down."

My eyes widen in surprise. Fingers pause their movement. "You draw? What tattoos do you want?"

"I designed every tattoo on my body, luv." He chuckled warmly at my reaction. I felt his chest rumble against my side. "First I want one to commemorate that I've been to and overcome the worst prison in the world. Then I want something in honor of Lily and James."

"I think that's a wonderful idea." I encourage, the hand cupping his neck rubbed the skin there.

He hummed with enjoyment at the attention both hands were paying him. "I could design one for you as well if you'd like."

"I don't need something forever etched into my skin to remind me of that place. My brain torments me enough."

"That's not what I meant." He kissed my breast again. "I mean I can design one in honor of the triplets."

A lump formed in my throat. "That's… Thank you, Sirius. You're very sweet. I'd love that."

"You're welcome."

We lay in comfortable silence for a long time. I wave my hand to turn off the lamp. Hours passed, Sirius finally fell asleep, and eventually rolled off my bosom and yet here I lay. Wide awake and staring at the ceiling. I nodded off just when I thought I was going to stay awake all night.

 _Dream:_

 _I started. When my senses took in the stale air and repugnant atmosphere I panicked. No. No. My escape couldn't have been a dream. I look down at Sirius's massive dog form and my heart dropped to my stomach._

" _NO!" A voice screamed in a different cell. Hysterical laughter joined the others. "No. No. Baskets and bakes! Bahaha! Yes. Yes. Nooo."_

 _I pawed at the mattress and whined. Moldy stone walls moved closer. The already small room shrunk even more. Sirius woke up when the wall we were against shoved us onto the floor. We both ran to the door. Our front paws clawed frantically at the bars. Stone dug into my back and side. Sirius and I were forced impossibly closer._

 _My ribs cracked. Sirius whined as the pressure did the same to him. The walls kept moving closer. Always closer. Pain racked my form. Merlin please make it stop!_

Hands shaking me shattered the image.

"Let me out!" I bolt upright with wide eyes. My heartbeat thundered in my ears. I was so disoriented my surrounding didn't register. "The walls! Make them stop!"

"Riona! It's alright. You're alright." Sirius's face swam into focus.

I threw my arms around his neck. "The walls. They were crushing us. It was a dream. I was back. We were back."

Words tumbled out of my trembling lips before I could stop them. Sirius ran his hands up and down my back soothingly.

"We're never going back there again, my luv." He reassured. I breathe in his soothing scent, encased in strong arms. Hands rubbing my back brought me to reality. "Never. You're alright now. I have you."

"Ms. Ona?" A worried voice asked. "You's okay?"

I pulled my face out of Sirius's neck. Harry stood in the doorway of the bathroom. He was cutely dressed in a long-sleeved sunset orange shirt under his overalls.

"Bad dream." I reply, embarrassed. "It's fine now."

My thundering heartbeat started to calm. Sirius caressed my cheek with his thumb. Soft lips brushed against the corner of my mouth. The area tingled when he leaned back.

"I told you he likes you." Sirius muttered playfully.

I punched him in the shoulder, appreciating the way he tried lightening the mood. "Really? Now's not the time."

He winked, lips quirking upward. I shove him and get off the bed.

"Where are we going for breakfast?" I wonder aloud as I head for my bag of clothes.

"We haven't decided." Sirius responded behind me. "I figured we'd drive around and see what catches our eye. We have plenty of time. It's only six."

 _Six_ , I repeat to myself, _Merlin_. I'm never going to get a decent night's sleep again am I?

The jumper I changed into matched my eyes and the jeans were white. The boots I wore were actually dragon skinned but I charmed the color to match the jumper. My ever-present locket was under the turquoise material.

"Beautiful, luv." Sirius smiles when I emerge.

I raise up on my toes to kiss his stubbled cheek. "You look very dapper yourself."

I took in the sites of London as we searched for a place to eat. One street we made our way down was full of shops that were already long closed, they were waiting for demolition and rebuilding. Some of them had paintings scrawled on their sides. We clearly weren't going to find anywhere here to eat. I was glad when we passed it and got onto a street that didn't look abandoned.

"What was your favorite class in school?" He inquired while he drove.

"Transmogrify."

"Is that at all like Transfiguration?"

I nodded. "Exactly the same, my school just called it by something different."

"We have that in common then." He squeezed my hand. "I loved Transfiguration."

We decided on The Regency Café. It had tiled walls with muggle pictures hanging on them. The stillness of the images caught my eye. The seating arrangements were too narrow in places. However, the service is quick and effective, but make sure you remember what you ordered because it will be called back. Traffic was packed on our way to Harry's school, complete opposite of how deserted it seem to be when we left the motel.

Sirius unbuckled Harry and kissed him on the forehead. "Have a good day, Prongslet. Make sure to tell me if that girl gives you more trouble."

"You're far smarter than that lassie. Bullies are always stupider than their targets. Their jealously is the whole reason they target who they do." I tell him. "Remember that and don't let anything she says bother you, yes?"

He nodded at me. Sirius grabs his hand and walks him to his class. I look at all the buttons and nobs in the front of the car. As I did I tried remembering which one turned on the music. When I realized I had no idea I started twisting and pushing all of them until one worked.

"Sorry for the wait, luv." Sirius apologized, getting into the driver's seat half an hour later. "The teacher wanted a word with me about Alice."

"Who?"

He gave me an odd look. "The girl who bothered Harry."

"Ahh." I reach for his hand. "I'm horrid with names. I don't even remember Lupin's first one. Ryan?"

"Remus." He corrected amusedly.

"Right." I nodded. It did sound familiar now that he said it. "Where are we going to get you muggle parchment?"

"I saw a store a few streets over." Sirius backed out of the space we were sandwiched between two cars. "Muggles call it paper."

"Interesting."

I meant it. The only time I've ever heard the word paper was if news was in front of it. Honestly, I don't know why we call it that. It's written on parchment, but even the purest of purebloods call it news _paper_. Perhaps that proved mudbloods and half-bloods had more of a hold on our society than dark pureblood families wanted to admit.

Sirius was like a kid in a candy store when we got to the arts and crafts place.

"Look at this, luv!" He enthused, hands moving all over everything. "It always amazes me how clever muggles are! They have all sorts of things for texture and colour! Far more of a variety than the charmed quills we have. Look at this, it's called charcoal. There's powdered, compressed, and willow or vined. Which do you think I should get?"

"Not a clue." My eyes follow his wandering hands. "What's the difference?"

"I don't know. Perhaps I should ask someone." He thought about it for a moment before deciding to get one of the muggles who worked here.

"It's good you came to me." The woman smiled at Sirius. "Some people don't realize that all three types produce very different effects."

"What effects?" He seemed just as enraptured as Harry was last night during story time.

The woman smiled wider at the look on his face. A bad feeling settled in my gut at the way her brown eyes sparkled. "Powdered charcoal is charcoal in its most basic form. It gives a softer look and is ideal when toning large areas. The downside however, is that it tends to be very messy."

"I see." Sirius was clearly making mental notes. It was written all over his face. "What about compressed?"

She stepped closer unnecessarily. My eyes zeroed in on the hand she laid on Sirius's arm. The other one picked up one of the packages of compressed charcoal. "You see how hard it is?"

Sirius hummed in agreement. My jaw ticked at the way her eyes fondled his form.

"Because of that, compressed charcoal can be sharpened, producing finer detailed lines that you can't achieve with willow and vine."

"What's willow and vined?"

"Not many men have such an interest in these things." Brown eyes gaze flirtatiously up at him under her long lashes.

"I've always loved it." He replied. I was happy when he stepped out of her grip. "If I wasn't sleeping in the boring classes back in school I was sketching."

She laughed. "I did that too!"

Bloody bint seemed so proud of that fact. Ugh, gag me.

"Fascinating." I sneer at her. Grey and brown eyes look at me simultaneously. The former more was more amused than the latter. "I'm pretty sure he asked you a question though. Answer it or leave."

She glared daggers at me subtly before smiling at Sirius. "It's nice to see a man so dedicated to his sister. Mine would rather jump off a cliff than go anywhere with me."

His _what_?! My nostrils flared. Perhaps in an alternate universe I might have been, but here he was MINE.

"She's my lover actually." Sirius stepped beside me and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Isn't she beautiful?"

The pride in his voice made me relax a bit. I slipped my hand in his back pocket.

"Sorry for the confusion." Her face fell visibly. "You make a very handsome couple."

"Thank you." Sirius jerked a little when I squeezed his buttocks. He sent me flirty smile. "So? Willow and vined?"

Her face fell more when Sirius asked the question while gazing at _me_. I smirked at her. _He's mine_ , I thought, _back off_. Luck for her she was far more professional after that.

"They're charcoal sticks made of grape vines and willow branches. They've been burnt to a specific hardness. Unlike compressed, vine and willow charcoal doesn't use a binding agent which results in clean erasing. Because of that, they are perfect for sketching a composition on canvas prior to painting. You'll notice a vast difference in the way this type of charcoal feels in comparison to the heavy compressed charcoal. Willow and vine charcoal is very light and produces soft, powdery lines."

"Thank you." Sirius smiled politely. "I'll let you know if we need anything else."

"No he won't." I shook my head at her. Sirius muffled laughter, so I pulled my hand out of his pocket to elbow him in the side. "We have it from here."

He gave me a flirty smile when she walked away. "Has anyone told you that you're gorgeous when you're jealous?"

"I wasn't jealous." I scoff.

He barked a loud laugh. "Please, luv. I thought any moment fire was going to come out of your cute little nose."

"I wasn't jealous." I repeat.

My fingers curled around the leather material of his jacket. I pulled him down for a possessive kiss. His mouth was so warm, the heat of it traveled down my spine and sent my stomach aflutter. Soft lips caressing my own obliterated every thought. I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer. My back arched, pressing my chest more firmly to his.

An arm encircled my waist and fingers tangled in my long, dark chocolate hair. My knees felt weak and my head spun. I moaned. He used the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. Sirius had a dark, sharp, yet pure taste. _Fuck I wanted more._ My hand moved into his hair. I gave the locks a tug. He grunted.

I whimpered when we had to break the kiss to get oxygen. His ragged breathing fanned over my lips as he pressed his forehead to mine. It was then I noted the position couldn't have been comfortable for him. His back was at an odd angle.

"Merlin." He sighed, grey eyes fluttered open. I could see the silver flecks around his dilated pupils. "We need to come here more often."

I smiled. "Don't be ridiculous. We're never coming here again."

"Jealousy is a good look on you."

"I'm not jealous."

He chuckled warmly, his fingertips caressed my jaw. "Come, luv. Let's get a sketchpad and leave."

Sirius grabbed all three kinds of charcoal. Before we left we had five sketchpads, four more kinds of muggle drawing utensils, and a coloring book for Harry. Sirius put the bags in the backseat.

I snorted. "You have no self-restraint at all."

"I plan to make good use of that someday." He winked at me.

Heat unfurled in my belly. "Is that a promise?"

"Minx." He squeezed my hand and brought it to his lips. Music played as he drove back to the motel. Two songs blared before the worst one started.

 _I would say I'm sorry_

 _If I thought that it would change your mind_

 _But I know that this time_

 _I've said too much_

 _Been too unkind_

The beat grated on my nerves. I wanted to turn it but was afraid to look idiotic. I wasn't sure I'd press the right buttons. Also, what if Sirius liked this song? He did like muggle music.

 _I try to laugh about it_

 _Cover it all up with lies_

 _I try and_

 _Laugh about it_

 _Hiding the tears in my eyes_

 _'cause boys don't cry_

 _Boys don't cry_

"That's the tattoo place we'll go too after I sketch the image. I already have an idea of what I want it to be." Sirius informed, gesturing to a building. It was a welcome relief from the song.

"Which one?"

"The prison one." He answered. "James and Lily's will take a few days to get right. I have a simple design in mind for this one."

"Where will it be?"

He thought for a moment before shifting our hands so his was on top. "The inch or so between my knuckles and the first joint."

"That'll be nice." I look at the spaces and wonder what will be written there in a few hours. He hummed in agreement. "It's 9:30 now."

"It won't take long to draw it." He promised in his lovely British lilt.

 _I would tell you_

 _That I loved you_

 _If I thought that you would stay_

 _But I know that it's no use_

 _That you've already_

 _Gone away_

How long is the dammed song? Merlin's saggy left-

"We're here." Sirius announced unnecessarily, parking outside our door. "See how close it is from the motel? Just one street over."

"We could walk."

He smiled at me. "I'd like that."

I grabbed half the bags and walked the few steps to the dully-colored door. Sirius wasted no time in getting the supplies and sitting on the bed. I watched him sketch with an adorable look on concentration on his face. The compressed charcoal moved effortlessly across the leather bound sketchpad.

His grey eyes held a sharp, intelligent gleam. Ebony curls fell around his face, one particular ringlet settled against the bridge of his straight nose. He had a strong, stubbled jaw and high cheekbones. The cheeks themselves were still a little hollowed, but that just brought attention to his aristocratic bone structure. My eyes drift to his body. It was slumped over the pad. His lithe form was tall and his shoulders were surprisingly broad.

 _He was gorgeous and all mine._

His tongue swept against his upper lip briefly. My eyes followed the movement, mesmerized. Sirius straightened and cocked his head to the side. Vivid eyes scrutinized the image he drew before shaking his head and adding a few more touches to it.

"Come and have a look." Sirius's smooth voice jerked me from my ogling. "Tell me what you think."

I move from where I had been leaning against the wall. In a few strides I was putting my hand on his shoulder and looking at the 'paper'. There on the page was a loose fist tilted at an angle. The thumb was the first thing you notice, then the other fingers were curled behind it. It was quite realistic.

On each space between the knuckle and first joint – only joint for the thumb – was a different runic symbol. All together the five of them represented Sirius's prison identification number. Every prisoner had one sown into the fabric of their grey and white stripped prison robes. My own runic symbols danced behind my eyes.

"I think that's very brazen of you." I reply honestly.

There was no way I was getting mine tattooed on _my_ hand. It was bold and reckless. What if somebody recognized what the symbols meant? Sirius will have to glamour the image often or put something more full proof on it, so you can't see through it no matter how hard you try. Muggle makeup or a potion of some sort.

* * *

 **Harry will meet his Uncle Moony in the next one! I hope I still have some followers out there reading. I kinda feel like I'm updating to nobody, actually worried more like. lol.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Azkaban Inmates**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe.**

 **Hello! Wanted to say the reason I put 'luv' is to show Sirius's accent. However, because it would look ridiculous if I wrote 'I luved going to blah, blah, blah' or 'I luv you', I'll only put it that way when love is being used as a pet name.**

 **One person was asking about it last chapter, and I'm sure there are more who haven't spoken up. ;-)**

* * *

 **Year: 1984**

"I'll only be a moment." Sirius says, leaning in to brush his lips against mine.

Our mouths barely touched before he withdrew. It felt like a tease. I grabbed him as he reached for the car door, determined if he was going to give me a kiss, it'll be a proper one. Unfortunately, I was a tad too enthusiastic… alright, in all honesty it was far more than just a _tad_.

When I yank his body back to mine, it's all strength and no coordination, which causes our noses to slam together. The cracking sound was instantaneous. We jerk away from each other. A sharp pain stabs at me before turning into a throbbing in sync with my pulse. I swore and my hand flew up.

The intense pressure of each pulse made me muffle a groan. I can feel warm blood smearing against my palm. Sirius choked out a pained laugh while he cupped his own nose. A tingling sensation danced on my fingertips as I healed myself and cleaned the blood off my person. My nose stung as it snapped in place. Sirius reached for his wand with his free hand.

"Let me." I mutter, reaching out a hand

He lowered his in reply. I winced visibly, fighting the embarrassed heat that wanted to crawl across my face. The sight of his broken nose wasn't a pretty one. I quickly recast the spells and it rights itself. Blood vanishes, leaving Sirius as good as new. I can't believe that just happened. It was like my first kiss all over again. Except instead of my nose breaking because of my overenthusiasm, I got a bruised forehead and severe headache.

This time was even more embarrassing than that one, because I'm not an inexperienced 13-year-old anymore. I'm a grown woman damn it. Shouldn't I be past the age where awkward kisses gone wrong happen? _Sober_ ones at least?

"I planned that." I blurt out. Grey eyes sparkle with good humor. "It was completely intentional."

His loud infectious laugh fills the car. My lips twitch before my own laughter joins in. Humiliation fades as I saw the humor in the situation as well.

"Why don't we try again?" I suggest around a chuckle.

He eyed me with playful wariness. "I don't know. Do you promise not to make a habit of breaking my nose when we're trying to snog?"

"No." I deadpan.

Mischief danced in his grey orbs. "Then I don't know if I can risk it. That was a rather painful mood killer, luv."

My lips twitch in amusement again. "Shut up and kiss me."

He leans forward at a ridiculously slow pace. When I try to meet him half way his eyes fill with faux fright. Sirius put a restraining hand on my shoulder.

"Why don't you let _me_ handle this?" He suggests. If I didn't know any better the solemn look on his face would have been convincing. "You nearly traumatized me for life once today already."

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "I'm sure."

He's never going to let me live that down.

"Stay there." He warns as he leans in, looking every bit like he's approaching a dangerous animal.

"I swear to Merlin you drama qu-"

His lips cut off my playful indignation. They move against mine causing my thoughts to scatter. My fingernails move to scratch along his scalp. I tilt my head just so to deepen the kiss. Sirius muffling laughter makes the lust in moment evaporate. I felt my own threaten to bubble up. Instead of letting it escape I push him away.

"You're so violent today." He grins.

I let out a huff of breath. "Go get Harry and leave me be."

He winks as he gets out. The crisp smell of fresh air enters the car. A cool gush of wind rustles our hair. "Try not to break anything while I'm gone."

"You're not as funny as you think you are." I say in return.

He shrugs. "I thought it was funny. That's all that matters really."

Sirius closes the door before I can respond. I watch as he bypasses the walkway in favor of cutting into the grass. While he arse _does_ look fantastic in jeans, it looks even better in those leather trousers he was wearing now. Motorcycle boots moved in a confident strut across the lawn.

Sirius emerged with Harry quickly. I saw the laddie's mouth moving, no doubt telling his godfather about his day. The longer he spends with us the more comfortable he gets. Especially with Sirius, though I _was_ growing on him. Harry still has bouts of nervousness. He's still shy and clingy to his godfather. We're working on it. Earning his trust completely will take time. We also still have a ways to go until he's fully convinced we won't send him back. _No matter what_.

Sure he might be excited to meet Lupin, another friend of his parents. I don't think that means he'll take an instant shine to him to the same degree he did Sirius. Padfoot's the exception, not the rule. Friend of his family or no, Lupin will still have to fight to get the abused boys trust.

Speaking of Harry.

"Did you have fun at school?" I ask as Sirius buckles him into his kiddy seat.

"Careful Harry," The ebony haired man mock whispered, "she's in the nose breaking mood today."

Harry shifted nervously in his seat. Expressive eyes bore uncertainly into grey. They softened in response, the teasing glint faded into a reassuring one.

"I'm just joshing around." Sirius ran a comforting hand through inky locks. An embarrassed blush spread across Harry's cherubic face. He averted his emerald eyes. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Prongslet. You misunderstood, is all. Everyone does that from time to time."

"Did you have a good day?" I ask Harry, changing the subject to reduce his unnecessary shame.

His head bobbed and he made eye contact with me.

"We're not going to drive to Uncle Moony's." Sirius informed when he got into his seat. He looked Harry through the little mirror on the ceiling in between us. "So I'll drop the car off at the motel and we can Apparate. Okay?"

Harry nodded.

"I know you don't like it." Sirius continued even though Harry gave no indication of disapproval. "But it's better that way in case somebody shows up. Nobody can know we're there. We'll go over some safety rules when we arrive. Okay?"

Harry nodded again. After holding the laddie's gaze via the muggle mirror for another moment, Sirius started driving. I shifted in my seat to face forward. There was no need to sit sideways anymore.

Lupin doesn't exactly have a booming social life. However, on the off chance somebody _does_ show up, our car in the driveway leads to a much less inconspicuous escape. Dumbledore communicating through the floo might be the average amount of interaction he gets, but there's still a small chance someone could appear in the yard.

The only sound on the way to the motel was the radio playing. Sirius went to let Harry out after he parked. He lifted the toddler into his arms and we go inside.

"Off we go." Sirius smiled at Harry, retrieving his wand. "Are you excited?"

Harry bobs his head in affirmative.

"Good. Hold on tight." Sirius says before winking at me. "See you there, luv."

"See you there."

The first time I had to hold onto him and go sidelong. As this is now my third visit, I can get there myself. They left first with a _pop_. It was only after they disappeared that I went. The sound would've been too loud if we left at the same time.

"I'm sorry, Paddy." I heard Harry say in panicked voice.

When I looked I saw a mess now covering the front of his godfather.

"Don't be. That's normal. I was honestly surprised you didn't throw up when we did it together the first time." Sirius reassured. He flicked his wand down his torso and the vomit was instantly clean. "See? All gone. No harm done."

Fearful eyes looked under inky lashes. "You's not cross?"

"Do I look mad?" The toddler relaxed and shook his head. "That's because I'm not. It's alright, Prongslet. I promise. How about we go over some rules before we knock?"

Harry wasn't allowed to go outside by himself. If he wants to play in the yard, Sirius told him to say something and they'd go together. He was to stay in sight at all times while we're here and be careful around the fireplace. If a face appears in it, Harry was informed we'd all go to another room.

"When we get inside we'll go over some places to hide and the best pathways to safety from each room in the house. Just in case, okay?" Sirius was saying now. Harry nodded. "Good. Let's knock, shall we?"

Sirius put his wand inside the magically extended pocket of his leather jacket. Then we all started down the cobblestoned walkway leading to Lupin's hovel. The weeds that used to be growing over it were gone now. My good mood plummeted, becoming sourer with every step we took. I didn't like the idea of Harry getting attached to this lad. Lupin doesn't exactly have a good track record of being loyal when times get tough – abandoning Sirius when he didn't even get a trial being a prime example.

Harry loving this man only to be betrayed and heartbroken seemed to be a likely scenario. I kept that thought to myself though. He is _Sirius's_ godson. If Sirius thinks this is a good idea, his judgment is the one that matters in this situation. My respect for him made me bite my tongue.

"Why don't you knock?" Sirius suggested, bouncing the little boy on his hip once. "Would you like that?"

Harry nodded and reached out a fist. He knocked timidly, hardly a sound at all. Then he shot his godfather a look, smiling when the man gave him an approving gaze.

"Careful, Prongslet." Sirius teased, bouncing the laddie again. "You're too strong, the door nearly came off. It'd be tricky to explain that to ole Moony, huh?"

Harry crinkled his nose and furrowed his brows, trying for an intimidating look.

Sirius jerked back a little. "Bloody hell."

The laddie giggled. A bit of the sourness that settled over me alleviated at their playfulness. Perhaps this visit won't be so bad after all. Not if I focus on them. As if the universe wanted to test me, the door opened as soon as that thought entered my brain.

"I'm happy to see you two getting on so well."

Harry buried his face in Sirius's neck bashfully.

"Hello, Moony." Padfoot greeted. "I brought Harry, as promised."

"Yes, I see. Thank you." Lupin smiled warmly, amber eyes locked on the little form clinging to his godfather. "Hello, Harry. Do you remember me?"

The laddie shook his head 'no' against Sirius's throat.

"No, I don't suppose you would." The werewolf's gaze grew softer. "I didn't get the pleasure of spending nearly as much time with you as Padfoot here. If you don't remember _him_ , I knew there'd be a slim chance of you knowing who _I_ was. No harm in asking, though."

Harry nodded to acknowledge he was listening.

"I need to show Harry some safety escape routes and the like, do you mind?" Sirius tilted his head quizzically.

Lupin stepped aside. "By all means."

Harry removed his face from Sirius's neck as they crossed the threshold. The Animagus pointed to the door across the room, in the kitchen area.

"That's what I want you to use if there's an emergency, alright? Go out the back way, not the front." Sirius made his way further into the room. I followed, not wanting to spend unnecessary time in Lupin's presence without them being a buffer. "You see the door to the pantry? You can hide there. Make yourself as small as possible and put stuff in front of you if you can."

The 'hallway' beside the fireplace could barely fit the recliner without being too snug, that's how small it was. Each wall had a single door. One of them led to a closet, Harry was informed he can hide there if need be. Another one was a windowless bathroom.

"How much conditioning do you do? A little goes a long way, dear. Your hair is already too thin. Let's not add oily to that, hmm?" Hearing my own voice startled me. Lupin's house was so muggle, I wasn't expecting a normal mirror. Harry jerked as well and gaped in astonishment.

Sirius snickers as I step out of the line of sight. "Your refection isn't very friendly."

"Tell me about it." I say flatly.

Ignoring his own, Sirius opened one of the wooden doors to the cabinet under the sink. "Hiding here is absolutely a last resort. I don't want you playing under there either, you can get hurt. Okay?"

Harry nodded understandingly, bulging eyes locked on the talking reflections in the mirror. Sirius already told him at the motel crawling inside the cabinet under the sink was dangerous.

"If we're in here and we want to go outside, which way will we go?" When Harry pointed, Sirius shook his head. "Use your words, please."

"Back."

Ebony curls bounced when he nodded in approval. "Very good, Harry. Yes, we'll use the back door. If you hide in the shower, lay down and make sure the curtain is closed."

The last door we went in led to a small bedroom. The bed was pushed against a wall and made up neatly. He had a skinny bookshelf so full it looked ready to burst, despite that its contents seemed organized, and on top of it was a few pictures. Only one was muggle. His dresser had knickknacks situated on it. The walls were a baby blue and the wood of each piece of furniture mismatched.

I eyed the room with distaste. "Well, isn't this just… quaint."

"You would've hated it no matter what his room looked like, simply because it's his." Sirius smirked at me with a knowing glint in his eyes.

One shoulder lifts in a shrug. I knew I was being childish but couldn't help myself. Hatred can make _anyone_ a bit petty. "Guilty."

Harry points to the bed.

"Yes." Sirius nodded, returning his attention to the toddler. "You can hide under the bed. Also, the window is close enough to the ground that you can escape out of it if you need to. If you're in the bathroom and bad guy is the living room, I want you to come in here if you can. Get outside this way. Look first, alright? Make sure no bad guys are in the yard."

"Back already?" Lupin winked at Harry when we walked in the living room. "I know my house is quite large. I hope you don't get lost while you're here."

The toddler smiled uncertainly, but the look relaxed when Sirius's chest rumbled with a chuckle. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. _Corny jokes? Really? Ugh. How unimaginative._

"Why don't you have a seat?" Lupin waved to the couch with one hand, the other hid something behind his back. "I have a little gift I'd like to you give you, Harry."

Harry's eyes widen. He shot his godfather a look.

"A surprise." Sirius bounced the laddie once as we made our way to the ugly couch. "How exciting, ehh Prongslet?"

Harry sat curled against his chest when Sirius sat down. My thigh was pressed against my beau's leather-clad one. Lupin looked pointedly at the hand with the tattoo. Thick black runic symbols stood out against his fingers like a dare.

"That's new." A singe eyebrow arched. "Interesting choice."

Sirius cocked his jaw. The look on his face said how unashamed he was to get such a brazen tattoo. "You're not going to lecture me, are you?"

"Of course not, it's _your_ hand. Do whatever you like with it." Lupin responds easily to keep the peace. Amber eyes shift to the toddler looking at him with bashful curiosity. "Want to see your present?"

When the boy nodded Lupin revealed a book with a colorful design painted on the front. He kneels on the worn, dark grey carpet and puts the book on the table. As he opens it, he keeps his eyes on the laddie to gauge his reaction. Even I couldn't help but lean forward in interest when an image popped up. Harry gasped, his eyes went round and a smile threatened to break across his face.

"Did you get that at the muggle bookstore where you work?" Padfoot inquired.

Lupin's thin lips curve up, the scar on his cheek crinkled. "I did. As an employee I get wonderful discounts."

When he turns the page two animals, a tree, and a bush stood upright. A pond was painted on the flat part. A few words were written there. The never-ending things muggles are able to invent to make up for their lack of magic never ceases to amaze me.

"I'm surprised your house isn't overflowing with books with that sort of deal." Sirius quipped.

"I _have_ had a hard time containing myself." Lupin admits, turning another page.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for the words of encouragement and support last chapter. I hope you enjoyed number 21!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Azkaban Inmates**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Universe.**

 **I got a second job, which I really needed. It left even less time for writing though. My story isn't abandoned! I promise. Again I thank all of you for your patience.**

* * *

 **Year: 1984**

 _Flashback:_

 _I was in the dining room of the home I purchased for the triplets and myself. The walls were a dark gold with white trimming. In the middle of the ceiling was a pretty candelabra. Down the center of the oak table I sat at was a runner, runic designs woven into the fabric. Books and parchments were scattered in front of me._

 _My thoughts were focused on schooling as I faced the floor-to-ceiling double doors, one slightly ajar to let the fresh air in._

 _Hogwarts is located in Scotland. It's common for Irish parents to send their children there, both of mine attended. In fact, Hogwarts only admitted students from the United Kingdom or Ireland. Mother, born and raised in Silgo, graduated in 1939. A year later she was arranged to marry Orion Black._

 _The wedding wasn't planned to happen until a year after that, so the families could get everything decided on and situated. Even a year after the engagement he was still only the disgustingly young age of 12. A mere second year._

 _Some people, less educated in pureblood arranged marriages, would think their ages were the reason the wedding was canceled. Mother met Orion the day before they were to be wed, as customary, and was revolted she was going to have a child-groom._

 _Unfortunately that isn't how it works._

 _While she didn't meet him in person until then, it wasn't as if she was completely ignorant about who she was going to marry. No; personal feelings about the age difference would have been irrelevant. So what in Merlin's name happened that would have resulted in the ceremony being called off? One of those mysteries I ponder but will never truly know._

 _My father was a much better match in my biased opinion. He was born and raised in Dublin. Jasper Keel graduated from Hogwarts in 1931 and married my mother early 1942. Their engagement was much shorter than Mother and her previous fiancé._

 _Neither Adran nor I went to Hogwarts though. He attended Castelobruxo, in Brazil. Graduating in 1963. It's a school in the rain forest behind the disguise of a ruined temple. My parents wanted us to be able to take in the allure and culture of a new continent, as well as learn about an exotic wizarding nation first hand. Usually it only takes students from South America. I'm not sure how my Mother managed to convince them to allow a kid from Ireland to attend._

 _It was impressive though._

 _When the discussion of school ever came up in my early childhood, Father always spoke about what a fun adventure it would be for me. Even more so than the average student. Mother was always the one to talk about the educational and safety benefits._

 _For she was planning to send me to Uagado, in Africa. It was the largest of all wizarding schools. The main reason Mother wanted me there, was because they were known for teaching their students to cast with hand gestures instead of wands. She believed Uagado would be my best chance and was determined to get them to allow me in._

 _My entire childhood Mother and Father made sure to build up my excitement for the place. I impatiently counted down the years. Only to be devastated when Ardan forced me to go to Durmstrang instead. A place that doesn't allow mudbloods and is widely known for teaching dark magic._

 _Not all students there had pureblood supremacy prejudges, myself being among that group. It honestly wasn't a horrible school. However, clearly that's partly the reason for the irritating difficulty I find in calling them muggleborns instead. The other being that I was raised around the word mudblood even before school. My parents used it, though like me, I'm sure it was only out of habit. A damn hard one to break at that._

" _Do they really_ _ **need**_ _to go anywhere?" I mutter to myself irately. Forcing my thoughts back to the books and parchments I've studied in depth many times already._

 _There are eleven long-established and prestigious wizarding schools worldwide, four of which were previously mentioned. My brothers won't be going to any of them. No. They need a smaller school. One that's either not very-well known, far away, or both. One Ardan wouldn't think of them being at. I've studied countless, visiting the more promising ones in person. Taking into account the location, grade averages, courses available, social atmosphere, and how safe they are._

 _The closer it got for the triplets to leave, the more I was tempted to forbid it. The thought of them being so far out of my immediate reach was terrifying. It always has been, but the fear has grown since freeing them from Ardan. My deadline for picking one was closing in faster than I'd like. I've been trying to find the perfect school long before my graduation, yet here I am. Still undecided._

 _Laughter and yelling beckoned me from outside. Tempting me to forget my stress for a little while and join in on the fun. After giving a heavy sigh, I stand and walk out of the slightly ajar door._

 _The sight that greeted me when I turn the corner of the house was Kane, breathing fire, chasing Niall. The latter was cursing loudly at his brother as he frantically tried to not get set on fire. I saw the fire cease, causing Kane to scramble for something in his pockets as he ran. After tossing back a vial that must contain Dogbreath, he started breathing fire again._

 _Lochlan, a book laying forgotten on the ground at his feet, was whooping and cheering Kane on. He alternated between clapping and fist pumping the air as he screamed out his encouragement._

" _I can't ever leave the three of you alone, can I?" I say, walking up behind the energetic 11 year-old. "Where on earth did you manage to get Dogbreath?"_

 _I don't have any in the house and they haven't left the property. So the logical assumption I jumped to was they got Bopsy to get some._

 _Lochlan started and jerked around. His grin never wavered. "Bopsy!"_

 _Just like I thought. Clearly I need to establish more boundaries regarding the children with that elf. 11 year-olds have no business ordering potions, especially ones that could be dangerous. Honestly, do I need to say they can't order weapons and kill each other too? Perhaps I should explicitly tell the elf that demands to burn the house to the ground are also to be ignored?_

 _And is it not a given that I should be alerted to all purchases?_

 _I frowned, eyes glancing at the discarded book on the ground. It contents now clearly visible as the most famous potioneers in history. He'll excel in that class at school, no doubt about it. Something that can be seen as both good and bad. Good, if he desired be a potioneer himself. Bad, as a smart boy looking for entertainment in the form of mischief._

" _One day I'll be able to make it myself." Lochlan continued passionately. "And every other potion in the world too!"_

 _The sister in me, found the sight Kane and Niall made dreadfully amusing. The part of me that was like a parent, disapproved and wanted to scold them. On one hand, it could've turned out horrid had they gotten a potion with consequences far more ruinous than Dogbreath. On the other, they weren't stupid. It was a harmless prank so far. I enjoy pranks as much as the next person._

 _I was torn. Do I give them a stern talking to, or laugh and join in? Does it have to be one or the other? Can I laugh but make sure they knew how dangerous things COULD'VE been? Walking the line between parent and sister is tough. Can I be both or do I have to choose now?_

"Frost?" Sirius's voice inquired.

It was then I noticed the car was now parked outside of our motel door. I completely zoned out the entire ride back. We had breakfast early this morning before going to the muggle park for a few hours. Now we're heading to my safe house in Greece. We'll be going there with Harry every Saturday from now on. He's already been uprooted enough without warning in his young life. We want Harry to have time to get used to the place before moving in.

Which we've decided to do when our absence is noticed. Once it is, we won't be able to leave and do as we please. We'll have to 20 times more careful than we are now. So we're going to take advantage of our time of freedom, before coming official fugitives and having no choice but to be shackled to the place.

"I'm fine." I reassure, getting out. "Just got lost in thought, is all."

We walk around the motel and keep going until we're at the place our newspapers are delivered. I wrap an arm around Sirius and he does the same to me. With my other hand I hold onto Harry, as he sits perched on his godfathers' hip.

Sirius has informed the laddie about many different aspects of our world. However, it's one thing to hear about something. It's another to actually see it with your own eyes. Harry's reaction to the mirror at Lupins' being a prime example. No matter how much Sirius tried preparing him, my safe house will still be a completely new experience.

"Thank, Merlin." Sirius said in relief when I pulled them through. I took that to mean it wasn't nearly as bad this time for him. It was still the same level of difficulty on my end.

His grey eyes go to the dizzy and nauseous-looking toddler clinging to him. Harry was so preoccupied with the feeling of coming through the barrier, he didn't even flinch when the marble hippogriff, out of sight at the moment,let out a piercing _caw_ to greet us.

The hand holding me lets go to run through Harry's unruly hair. "I'm sorry, Prongslet. I know it's awful, but it's only that bad the first time. You'll feel better in a minute."

Sirius continued to mummer comforting words and caress inky locks until the laddie was alright again.

"You're a natural with him."

His head snaps to me and he barks a slightly choked laugh of surprise. "I'm glad that's how I come across, because it sure doesn't feel like it. All I can think about is how badly I'm going to bugger up this parenting thing up."

Vivid irises flicker to Harry and a straight nose crinkles slightly. _Whoops_. His expression said. _Talking like that in front of him probably isn't a good idea._

"Only the good parents worry about that sort of thing." I point out as we start walking. "You already have the instincts. Just remember to keep putting Harry's best interests first."

"Thanks, luv." Padfoot responds.

I could see in his eyes there was more on his mind. They just weren't the sort of things he wants to say in front of his godson. I made a promise to myself then; to keep encouraging Sirius regarding Harry. He doesn't feel confident in his parenting abilities, so I'll keep trying to get him to see what I see.

The walk was quiet for a while. Sirius grinned at a hedge Nawa Rupa that made its way around a tree. It was an odd looking thing, the amalgamation of nine animals in one being. They originate from Asia.

When Harry finally felt like lifting his head from his godfathers' shoulder, he was dumbstruck. He didn't know where he wanted to look more. Hedge-creatures of varying sizes moved around. The hippogriff in the fountain, that can be seen now a distance ahead of us, ruffled its marble feathers. Then picked at them with a sharp beak. Water shot up from below his perch and spun around him in a beautiful dance.

My large safe-house sat atop a hill. The ground was not entirely flat here. Some of the yard was, while other parts dipped and slopped sporadically throughout it. The further from the house and closer to the barrier you were; the more trees you encounter. In the front you could clearly tell a good number must have been cleared out. There were less than a third left of the amount that must have been here. To the left and right of the house had more. As did the back.

Past the towering semitransparent barrier, you could see the forest and mountains looming in the distance. Greece was stunning. Regardless if you were deep in the mountainous areas or by the wide open sea.

"You see the unicorn?" Sirius asked the toddler when we got closer to the house. He released an arm from around the child to point a charcoal-smeared finger. Harry nods. All our gazes go to the green creature that reared up on strong haunches. Forelegs pawed at the air as it made an angry sound. "His name is Cayden."

Harry gasps and points to the Cockatrice that landed on the roof. It was a flying animal that was part-rooster and part-snake. I pity any misfortunate soul who ever encounters a real one. They're vicious and deadly.

"We haven't named him. Why don't you think of something, pup?" Sirius replied. The laddie looked intimidated with the responsibility but nodded. "You don't have to. I can, if you'd rather."

Harry hesitated, before shaking his head and pointing to himself.

"Are you hungry?" I ask him. He nods distractedly, eyes shooting in every direction to soak in as much as possible. "I can get the house elves to cook for us."

"Do you remember me telling you about them?" Sirius inquired. He bobbed his head 'yes' but didn't seem too confident. "What do they do?"

Harry thought hard. After a minute his little face fell, crestfallen.

"Hey, now." Sirius tapped him on the nose. "That's alright. You've been given a lot of information in a short time. I don't mind telling you again. They're little helpers to wizards and witches."

That was grossly oversimplifying things. Their relationship to us and the elves themselves were more complex than that. But that explanation is fine enough for such a young thing.

Harry perked up, remembering now that Sirius said it again.

"Fakry?" I call.

He appeared in front of me, with his bat-like ears and eager eyes. "We is all glad Mistress is back."

Harry's gaze zeroed in on the bald creature, watching every move with the upmost fascination.

"You'll be seeing us a lot from now on." I reassure.

Fakry didn't look as happy about that as I thought he would. Last time they were tripping over themselves to get me to stay as long as possible. And now…

"Is everything alright?" I wonder in concern. The little elf shifted his weight on spindly legs. "Fakry?"

"It's not safe here. Not safe at all." He looked ashamed to admit it, like it was a personal failure. "We like Mistress being here. Mistress has been gone a long time, but coming lots of times too close together is dangerous."

It took me all of a second to guess what he must mean. "Are you worried about Ardan?"

Fakry shrunk in on himself. "Master Ardan is a good master."

"He won't bother us here anymore." I knelt down to be closer to his level. "Can't you feel it? The bond between you?"

"Gone like old Mistress and Master." Fakry said.

"Yes, just like that." I encourage. His expression and body language doesn't change. "Talk to me. Tell me what's wrong. I give you permission to speak freely."

"It feels too good to be true, Mistress." Fakry's voice was barely a whisper. He didn't look me in the eyes. "We's too scared to hope. Master Ardan is smart. Master Adran be very sneaky."

 _What has that lowlife done to you? Must he be a nuisance to everyone?_

"I saw to it personally that he'd never hurt anyone again."

A little bit of hope crept across his face. "Mistress did?"

"I did. I promise he's gone for good."

Fakry's body relaxed but the shame still lingered. "Master Ardan was a good master."

"No he wasn't." I say. "He scared you. It's okay to be glad he's gone."

"Yes, Mistress." Fakry tried for a smile. "Is there anything Fakry can do?"

Deciding pushing the topic would do more harm than good, I let him come to terms with things himself.

"We're very hungry. Can you make us something to eat?"

He puffed his chest out and straightened his spine. "Fakry will make sure the food is the best for Mistress and her guests."

I stood back up. "I have full faith in you."

Fakry disappears as soon as the last word leaves my mouth.

Again I felt guilty for not doing anything to help my elves. All these years and they've only had Ardan and my godmothers' portrait for company. It seemed the only thing Ardan ever did was use up supplies and torment the elves for enjoyment. He had a wide variety of sadistic pleasures he partook in. Physiological torment was something of a favorite. Though he did like good old-fashion abuse too.

Evil is not born, it's made. That is a universal saying for magical and muggle folk alike. However, in some instances - however uncommon they may be - the person is just born with a part of themselves missing inside. The part responsible for a persons' conscience and the ability to feel empathy. My brother was calculating and coldhearted. There was not a series of tragedies and/or heartbreaks that made him that way. No grand story behind the way he was how he was. Ardan Keel was simply born with a crucial part of himself missing.

If I didn't despise him so deeply, I might've pitied him.

"Let's head inside." I suggest. "Maybe we'll be able to find my Great-Aunt Rina this time."

Her actual name was Lasairfhíona. Pronounced Lah-sah-reena. The meaning of it being, 'wine made from flames.'

She was my godmother; one of the very few relatives who didn't turn their backs when Mother made her choice. I don't remember her when she was alive. I only recall speaking to her portrait. Which I did often every summer we stayed here until I was 10.

Great-Aunt Rina died of Goblin Fever when I was 4. The disease is a relatively harmless ailment to goblins, ogres, and similar creatures. It's like their version of the flu. To wizarding kind, it's much deadlier.

The symptoms include: forgetfulness, rapid mood swings, and loss of control over the persons' magic. The victim often becomes violent, depressed, or even suicidal. The final stage is when their magical core shatters, sending them into a comatose state before death. There are a combination of potions and spells to slow down the inevitable shattering of their core, prolonging their life a little bit, but as of yet there is no cure.

"It didn't seem like she wanted to be found." Sirius replied, a touch of amusement in his tone.

"She might've been in a mood." I agree as we start walking again.

I searched for her, wanting to introduce Sirius. But my godmother wasn't in the gallery or her portrait in the library. The only time we went upstairs was when we were inebriated. There might be a portrait up there, but I can't be sure. We'd forgotten about our quest at that point.

She _does_ guard the potions laboratory in the floor below ground level. A room I was never allowed into as a child. If only I could recall how to get down there. We never got around to asking.

This time I will for certain. It's killing me that I can't remember.

"Go on." Sirius chuckled as we get even closer to the house, making a detour to the fountain instead of passing it. "Your gaze always seems to return here, no matter how many different directions you look in. Knock yourself out, kiddo."

Harry looked hopefully at Sirius's grinning face. Then, seeing as it was my house, glanced shyly me for consent.

I inclined my head in approval. So my love sat Harry on the edge of the fountain to take off his shoes and cast a spell on his glasses to repel water. After twisting him around, Padfoot gave an encouraging pat on his back.

Harry held himself carefully, barely moving his feet in the cool liquid.

"Sod that." Sirius whispered to me, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

In a quick motion he dipped his hand in the fountain and splashed Harry. It was amusing to watch the way his little arms flailed about as he spluttered.

"What?" Sirius splashed him again with a broad grin. "Is something the matter?"

Harry started giggling as he held his arms protectively in front of himself. After receiving a few more splashes, he jumped into the fountain and pushed as much water as he was able toward Sirius. What a sight he made; swallowed up his neck, making more hit himself in the face the harder he tried forcing it toward his godfather.

The moment was so wonderful and serene. I wanted to bask in it, but something creeps up on me unexpectedly. At such a frustratingly inopportune time. It grabs my heart tight. The beast that stalks me, always hiding in the shadows waiting to pounce. Now it weighed me down, further away from the sunlight and laughter.

My feet backed away from them slowly. When I could be sure I wouldn't be noticed, I fled into the house.

"Stop it. Don't do this now!" I hiss to myself. "Why do you have to ruin a perfectly good day?"

 _How does Sirius do it?_ I wonder helplessly. _He's so much stronger than I am._

He must feel it too; after everything he's been through. I've seen the look on his face after one of his nightmares. How does he cope during the day? How does he fight it so well?

Because the heaviness was back with a fierce vengeance. A sense of déjà vu swept over me, as the ghosts of my past paraded around and within me. Reminding me of very mistake I made, all the loss I've ever felt, every night I cried myself to sleep and struggled to keep breathing, when my entire body sagged with exhaustion and numbed agony.

I didn't want to ruin Sirius's relaxing day with Harry. I wanted to be out there dammit, _enjoying_ myself. Not in here wallowing. I don't know how much time passed, but self-loathing and misery climbed higher by the second. Reaching such heights that it made me wish I could tear my own skin off just to get away from it.

"Mistress?" A little voice inquired in concern.

It brought my surroundings back into focus. I didn't remember walking this far, I was at the complete opposite side of the house than I thought.

"I'm fine." I force out.

The little elf rung her hands together anxiously, concern mounting in her big eyes. "Is Mistress unwell? Does Mistress want Veda to get her a potion?"

"Draught of Peace." I pleaded, desperate for the wretched desolation choking me to go away. Or at the very least lose enough severity that I can ignore it. I refuse to ruin Sirius's day. _Refuse_. "You did restock all the depleted supplies, didn't you?"

She nodded hurriedly, ears flapping. "Veda will be right back!"

"Wait!" I blurt, not wanting be left alone to drown again. I needed a distraction from my own mind. "I want to go with you."

"Good idea, Mistress." Veda smiled. "Old Mistress and Masters' echo will be so happy to see you."

Before that could fully register, she grabbed ahold of my wrist and we were gone. In a millisecond the world came back into focus.

There were two doors in here, not including the cupboard. One was along the far right side of the wall I was facing, the other was on the other side of the room. A large empty portrait took most of it.

The room was almost obsessively clean in here. Along two of the five large walls were rows and rows of dustless jar, labeled in the same neat script with even strokes of a quill, every label faced forwards. Upon closer inspection, they were categorized according to content and then alphabetized.

An array of shiny knives hung suspended in midair above a porcelain sink. Beside it was a cupboard, presumably full of other supplies. Plumbing is one of the rare instances of wizards copying muggle practices. We started adapting to the use of it in the 18th century.

Not that that has any relevance to anything at the moment.

"Echo, you said?" I ask monotone, remembering that's what they referred to Great-Aunt Rina's portrait as when I was a kid.

It was a very fitting name for them. Portraits are nothing more than enchanted paint. The ritual that gets preformed, linking the customer to their painting, makes it animate when they die. The portrait gets infused with an 'echo' of who they used to be, such as their memories and personality.

"Yes, Mistress." Veda bounced on her toes. "Veda got them set up down here when old Mistress and Master died, just like she was told to do!"

They had portraits made… I was never told that. And now they're the ones guarding door. I was relieved my parents must be in the one on the other side of it. They weren't something I was remotely in the right mindset to deal with. The thought of seeing my mother, having her _talk_ to me, even if it was just a portrait, left a bitter taste in my mouth. I guess I had more resentment still inside me toward her than I thought.

A horrid memory rose up about the night she died.

" _Mother!" I shove her unresponsive body. "Mummy, wake up. This isn't funny! Wake up! Right now! RIGHT NOW!"_

 _It was all I could do; shove her body, scream, and cry. I didn't believe it. She wouldn't leave us. Not after Father was taken. We needed her. She wouldn't do that._

 _All my screaming woke up the triplets, causing them to rush into the room in a panic. It didn't take long for their alarmed questions to turn into tears. All three of them started following my lead. They tugged and pulled at Mother, trying to get her to wake up. But she never did and never would again._

 _That was exactly how were found. The house elves had to force us from the room, it was the only way we'd release our hold on Mother._

My eyes flicker away from the empty portrait. "I really need that draught." I insisted in a strangled voice.

"How many?" Veda asked. Potion supplies and ingredients flew out of their respected spots. "More than two?"

"One at the moment will be fine."

A vial appears in her little hands. "Only one left now, Veda will make more."

She continued on to tell me how happy she was that they were able to restock. Veda listed all the premade potions that they got. Then named all the ingredients they bought and how much of each.

While she spoke, I hurriedly gulped down turquoise liquid. It was like a soothing balm to my hectic insides, relieving my anxiety and agitation. _Thank Merlin for The Draught of Peace._

* * *

 **Goblin Fever was something I stumbled across online, put my own personal Harry Potter twist to, and couldn't help but add in my story. Old age and murder aren't the only ways wizarding kind die after all.**

 **I hope the chapter didn't disappoint.**


End file.
